Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU: Angelic Dawn V2
by Deathzealot
Summary: As the war rages on, a new variable is about to be introduced. One that shall change the war itself along with the entire world. This new variable will be introduced at the neutral colony of Heliopolis...Part One of Angelic Saga...K/OC A/L C/OC M/M...NEW V2.0 UPDATED!
1. Opening Phase: The Opening Act

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime series known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED or its Manga side story Mobile Suit Gundam ASTRAY nor do I own anything from the SEED MSV that I may include in this Fanfiction.. I only own my own characters and mecha that I have created for the purpose of this story. At least all but the Character of Brian Carter for he is owned by my old friend RX-79(BC) and is not owned in any part by yours truly.**

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU: Angelic Dawn

A Gundam SEED AU Novella

Part One of the Angelic Saga Series

Written by: William R. Woods

Aka"Deathzealot"

Co-Written by: Seth Klein

aka"Persistent Dreamer"

**Author's Foreword:**

First of all I like to welcome you all to the reimagined and rewritten version of Honor of a Knight, Angelic Dawn! Now I must explain my reasoning behind the reimagining of this already great story. Firstly, I noticed that I did not like where the story was going, and that the story was going to fall into a few plot holes. While I admit a few maybe okay in the long run, but these holes would have been huge which would have been unacceptable. Next, I realized the increasing amount of great AU SEED Fics that started to pop up, and I saw that my story was no longer unique like I wanted it to be. Don't get me wrong, Honor would still have been unique for several reasons, but it did have the flare that made it stand out anymore. Therefore I decided to pull the plug on Honor before it seemed like it would drift into the background of the other great SEED stories out there. Finally I realized that I was piling too much onto the character of Brian Carter, he was not supposed to be the main character overall he was supposed to be sharing the spotlight with Kira, but the story seemed to shift towards Brian as the main character of the story. I did not want that to happen. I could perhaps have changed my story around to do better, but I was already dissatisfied with Honor anyways. So here is the new version for you all to enjoy!

Now there are going to be several major changes in Dawn from Honor, hence the new tile, and my calling it a reimagining instead of just a simple rewrite. First up is that I am shifting the story back onto Kira, and Brian shall remain a supporting character. He shall not even going to be piloting at least at first anyways. Also Kira shall very much different from Canon!Kira, for he shall be basically a whole new character. For his family, the Yamatos are going to be the Fifth Noble Family of Orb, as well in charge of Heliopolis. This shall make Kira very different from the meek and innocent Kira we all know and love. Instead he shall be far more confidant and in charge of himself thanks to him being raised as a member of a Noble Family of Orb. Going hand in hand with that, is that the Orb Noble Families are far more in charge then they appeared to be in the series, for I have Orb as a true Emirate that it calls itself. This shall make Uzumi far more in control of the country due to his status as the Lord Emir of the country. While the other four Noble Families of Orb are supporting noble families of the Lord Emir and are in charge of certain aspects of the country. Like the Yamatos in charge of Heliopolis, the Seirans in charge of the countries House of Lords, the Sahakus in charge of the _Ame-no-Mihashira _Orbital Space Station which for the purpose of the story shall be some sort of Mini-Space Colony, and the yet unnamed fourth noble family which I have yet to decide what they shall do but they shall still be in control of something. I just have yet to decide what. So expect a very major change to the story thanks to this new Kira I am going to introduce to the story.

In a similar vein, thanks to Kira being different then normal he shall not be the pilot of the Strike. Instead like Maileesaeya's story White Queen, Kira shall instead pilot an Orb Machine, the Vanguard. Fiona Alexander shall take over piloting the Strike instead, while Fiona's old machine from Honor shall be seen in some form later on. Replacing the Ranger will be the Hunter, a similar yet different machine. Also unlike Honor, Kira will know that Athrun is pilot of the Aegis, though instead of Kira and Athrun meeting on top of the Strike, Athrun and Fiona will meet somehow. This changes things drastically between the three friends later on in the story.

Another major change to the story is two-fold; the first is the introduction of the Republic of Altair, a nation of Orbital Colonies located L4. Thanks to this and several other instances I have completely rewrote the backstory and timeline of the CE Universe to introduce Altair. The Republic of Altair shall play a major part in the story, and shall be an interesting addition to the story. This idea comes from the reasoning that besides the PLANTs, Heliopolis, and Mendel there are no other colonies. Granted there where other colonies before the war, but how every single colony could simply cease to exist, not to mention what happened to the people for those same colonies. Not to mention I wanted to introduce another nation of colonies into the story, for the Earth Sphere of Gundam SEED seemed kind of barren when compared to other Gundam series. Hence the reasoning behind the introduction of the Republic of Altair into this world filling up the once barren Earth Sphere in this story. The Republic brings its own series of mobile suits, ships, and its own back-story to the main story as well, hence the rewriting of the Timeline.

As I get the end of this Forward, I liked to mention several things shall be changed with ZAFT and the PLANTs. First of all ZAFT should have its own ranking system for I never really understood the reasoning behind it not having hardly any ranks, for some militia forces from our history had ranks. They where the same ones the normal military had, just where far more junior then the equivalent normal military rank. Like a Militia Colonel would be junior to that of a Colonel in the regular military. Therefore my reasoning behind ZAFT having ranks in this story. Granted, they do not have the same ranks as of the Earth Alliance or Orb. Instead they have their own special ranking system that I have created for ZAFT. This ranking system shall be posted on the website for Angelic Saga. Moving onto the PLANTs, I admit right off the bat I am very Pro-PLANTs in my stories because of several reasons. The most important one is that I look at the Earth Alliance or at least some of the top brass of said Alliance, to be big bullies that need to be put in their place, hence my Pro-PLANT stance. The reason I am saying this, is that I am having the PLANTs and by extension ZAFT pretty much Natural friendly, bar a handful of civilians and ZAFT pilots or soldiers. This is of course does not mean that the PLANTs are all friendly with the Alliance, no this just means Naturals. Like Naturals from the Oceania Union, and United States of South America which supported the PLANTs. The Oceania Union would of course later become the PLANTs main planet bound ally during the war. I never understood the anti-Natural thoughts of the majority of ZAFT for they did happen to have Natural allies, so it never made sense to me. With that out of the way I need to wrap this forward up.

Finally I liked to mention that I shall be using modified scenes from Honor in some of the early chapters of Dawn. So expect some sense of déjà-vu and familiar scenes. This is to make producing the chapters faster, and easier on my part. Even then there shall be many new scenes, thanks to the many changes I am introducing. So it shall not be completely made out of modified scenes.

Anyways with all that out of the way, I like to get this show on the road. Therefore please keep all feet, arms, and hands inside the story at all times, for here we go! Enjoy!

- William R. Woods  
story is rewritten on 2/15/12

**Story Opening is Ash Like Snow by brilliant green****  
****Chapter BGM is Unexplained Forces by Two Steps From Hell**

**Opening Phase: The Curtain Rises**

_Many thought that the first year of the war, and the proceeding events that lead up to the war was like an opening act to a horrible play of life, for while that first year was ugly and brutal it was nothing against the horror that was those last terrible months of the war. Nothing could have prepared us for that, nothing could have, nothing at all… _

_- Quoted from Lord Kira Yamato, Lord Yamato__  
__Circa. __CE74_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
__Helios City__  
__Heliopolis Colony__  
__LaGrange Point 3__  
__August 19, CE69_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The daylight shining down at what appeared to be a quiet and peaceful park slowly darkened as day became night. The park was something of beauty with flower lined pathways, perfectly cut grass swaying slightly in an unseen breeze, three playgrounds for kids with many benches surrounding them for parents to watch their kids at play, and finally the jewel of the park, an awesome fountain smack dab in the middle of the park with a few more benches surrounding it. With all this some would think that this park is on Earth; however this is not correct, for this park was one of many inside a large colony slowly orbiting the planet itself. However this peaceful, tranquil sight was shattered by someone sobbing as a young girl about fourteen rushed into the park with tears pouring down her pretty face and her long light purple hair streaming behind her as she ran. As she approached the fountain she stumbled a bit but quickly managed to recover herself before she fell. Still sobbing the young teenaged girl sat down on one of bench surrounding the fountain and covered her face with her hands as tears continued to fall down her face.

"Why Kai? I thought you liked me, maybe even loved me," the girl mumbled into her hands as the park finally became fully dark as the colony finished rotating away from the sun and into its night cycle. It was then that lights sprang on throughout the park showering the area in bright artificial light. However the one next to the girl only flickered before finally dying out as if it was affected by the girl's sadness. As she continued to sob a brown haired teenaged boy watched with a frown on his handsome face as he watched the girl he thought of his best friend from the shadows. He wondered where the hell her boyfriend was at, for it was supposed to be his place in comforting the girl. However the boy simply sighed, before shaking his head for while the boy did not like the boyfriend, the purple-haired girl was still his best friend.

"Fiona, what's the matter? Sabrina mentioned something about seeing you running past her house in tears?" the boy one Kira Yamato asked as he stepped into the light from another of the nearby lights as he looked down at her. The girl Fiona Alexander gasped as she looked up at Kira with tears pouring down her face.

"Kira! Excuse me… I mean Lord Kira what are you doing here?" she asked in return stumbling over the others noble rank. For Kira Yamato was the son of the colony's governor and one of the High Nobles of the country that had built and controlled the colony. With a small laugh Kira rolled his eyes at her, before he gently sat next to her on the bench and gave her a funny look after her question.

"Like I said, Sabrina called me telling me that she saw you running past her house in tears, and what have I told you about calling me by my title?" Kira replied with a gentle smile. Fiona smiled behind her tears but then looked down on her feet and wrapped herself in her arms. Sighing Fiona knew that Kira knew her to well and would know if she would lie since they had been friends since they were little kids.

"Alright then Kira, I am sorry about it, but it will take me a while to get use to calling you by your name again. You know how my father is. Anyways I was out with Kai at the movies and we ran into a group of his friends when we were walking home. The group of them started to talk, with me in the middle. Finally one of his friends someone I did not know noticed me and glared at me. He then asked Kai why he was dating a..." Fiona stopped and broke out in tears once more. Kira raised his eyebrows in silent shock since Kai is Fiona's boyfriend; they had been together for about a year. With a shake of his head and a soft sigh Kira took Fiona in his arms and hugged her gently towards his chest not even caring that his shirt was getting wet from her tears.

"Fiona what did he say?" Kira asked with some concern wondering how the usual cheerful and kind natured girl got this way. However right then he knew something bad happened between Kai and Fiona, so he waited patiently for her to calm down enough to answer him. Finally after a few moments Fiona managed to calm down and relax in Kira's arms. Blinking Fiona finally noticed what position she was in and smiled in memory remembering the time after their departure from the Moon Kira had done the same thing. In were these acts of kindness and support that made Fiona secretly love him deeply. With a sigh she once more looked up at him and closed her eyes as she took several more breaths before she answered his question.

"He asked Kai why he was dating a fifthly Coordinator bitch. Kai told him he knew that I was a Coordinator and really did not care at all. However it was then that his other friends told him that it was either them or me. At first I thought he was going to choose me, but another friend reminded him that his uncle was in town and he would be angry if he was seen with me. So right there he told me to go away and never come back to him, not to mention he never loved me he was only dating me because I was the most beautiful girl in class which made him look good to his friends. So anyways that is the reason why I am now a single woman," she finished with the story with a small light smile appearing on her face at her attempt at humor. However it soon turned into a frown when she saw Kira's expression, an expression that clearly shouted that he happened to be very angry which Fiona hardly ever saw, since he was usually calm and in control, sometimes even gentle and caring. However Fiona knew that like his father Lord Haruma he had a mean temper, one that you really did not want to have directed at you for it was very much a force of nature.

"Those racist bastards, how could they say that to you," Kira ranted with much anger in his voice. He unfolded himself from Fiona and started to pace in front of the bench with a snarl.

"I cannot believe this, I know Kai is not really a real Orb National and I admit I never really liked him all that much, but still I never pegged him for a supporter of Blue Cosmos, though now that I think about it, I do believe that same Uncle is indeed a Blue Cosmos member. Well after I have a talk with father, I don't think they are going to be here for much longer. I shall really enjoy watching them get forcefully ejected from the colony by the Fusiliers. They shall regret ever hurting the one woman that I shall ever care for, someone that I really could end up loving… OH," Kira said continuing his rant before freezing in shock when he realized what he said and slowly looked at Fiona to see her staring at him with wide and shocked eyes.

"Kira you really love me?" Fiona asked with wide eyes as she looked at Kira standing majestically before her with a shocked look on his face. She used to think she had a childhood crush on him, but valued their friendship a lot so she never pursued much more than that. It was also the reason why she dated Kai in the first place. However over the last two years that little innocent crush became even more, even with the distraction provided by Kai.

"Fiona, yes I realized that I could love you when you started to date Kai. Granted, I don't know if it will last for we are still young. However I do admit that I had a crush on you, but I was afraid I would ruin our friendship if I told you anything about that. The revelation of my true background hurt our friendship a bit and I did not want anything else to ruin that same friendship. So Fiona I know you don't share the same feelings toward me, but please I happen to value our friendship very much so," Kira said with a sad smile as he knelt in front of Fiona. He mentioned that time when Fiona moved to Heliopolis three years ago with her mother, and ended up in his class. It was later after school when Kira was getting picked up, that Fiona found out that Kira was not just the normal boy that she thought he was during their time on the moon. Instead he was son of one of the four High Nobles of the United Emirate of Orb, and the Lord Governor of the colony. That revelation shocked and surprised the young Fiona, before she got angry at Kira for hiding it from her. Eventually they started to recover their now strained friendship which made it far stronger then before.

"Kira I don't believe it, it is the same thing for me. I have always loved you Kira even when I was dating Kai, I only dated him because I wanted a distraction from my so called crush on you," Fiona said with a grin as she started to cry once more but this time in happiness. Kira looked at her with wide eyes and slowly grinned as they did indeed share the same feelings for one another, something he never thought possible. Before he knew it Kira found himself sharing their first kiss together. They stayed like for a few minutes before they broke apart once more to get air.

"Let's go, for I think you should stay at my house tonight since it is starting to get a bit late. We will call your parents when we get there," Kira stated a little breathless after his first kiss. Fiona only nodded in understanding and got up however the young couple where still kind of wrapped around one another, hence ended up on the ground on top of each other. Both teens after getting over the brief shock from the fall started laughing in pure joy. Before long found the new couple in a slick black car heading for the large manor that was the home of the Yamato Family.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day found the couple walking to meet up with their friends at the same park they were at last night. Both of them where grinning since Kira's parents Lord Haruma Yamato and his wife Lady Caridad Yamato had known about the attraction between the two of them for a long while. In fact Lord Haruma embarrassed the two by mentioning that he had been considering talking to Fiona's father about a betrothal. Luckily, Lady Caridad managed to convince the Lord Governor to wait a year till setting the betrothal up in case they broke up or something, though Lord Haruma did not think they would for the two had been friends for a long while. He mentioned that Caridad had been his best friend before they got married and in fact the two had grown up together, similar to Kira and Fiona. It was also had been quite a sight to see when Lord Haruma found out about the words that Kai and his friends said to Fiona. Like his son, the Lord Governor raged on and immediately had the Fusilier Guard, the Yamato Family's private guard force forcefully escort seven families, including Kai's, off the colony. All seven where pure Blue Cosmos supporters and would never return to the colony as long as a Yamato was Governor.

Now after all the excitement of the previous night the new couple wanted their friends to know about their new relationship, and hence meeting up with them today. As they reached the fountain where they shared their first kiss the previous night, they found all their friends gathered around a nearby picnic table. The first one to see the two of them walking up was Tolle Koenig who started to wave at them in greeting, however soon stopped cold when he saw their matching grins not mention their hands clasped together, making his jaw drop in surprise. After recovering from his shock he gently elbowed his own girlfriend Miriallia Haw, in the side to get her attention. When he had her attention which happened to be an open face glare, he pointed to the still grinning couple. Miri, as she liked to be called, took one look and squealed happily in surprise before jumping up from the table. This attracted the attention of the other two boys and one girl sitting at the table. Blinking the three other friends slowly followed Miri's line of sight till they saw Kira and Fiona. Kuzzey Buskirk spit out the juice he was drinking, while Sai Argyle blinked very rapidly before taking out his slightly tinted glasses and rubbing them with his shirt before placing them back on. While the third, a sixteen year old girl by the name of Sabrina Tamoguchi, simply grinned widely for like Kira's parents she had known the attraction between the two for a long while.

It was her who had seen Fiona running towards the park in tears and had called Kira. Of all of the friends, Sabrina was one of Kira's oldest friends, for she had known him since the two where toddlers. Later, when Kira started school he had gone to a small boarding school on the Orb mainland where to the two continued to be friends. They soon lost contact when Kira went to Copernicus on the orders of his father while Sabrina went to Heliopolis, and had been reunited when Kira returned to the colony. The other friends in the group where all recent friends Kira meet since his return to the colony and what was most important they all already knew of his noble background. While it had been uncomfortable for a while, the group soon got over it.

"I got three words for you two, ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Miri said with a grin as she rushed over to congratulate the new couple. She was soon followed by the other three and as the group gathered around them. They then sat down at the table, but not before separated into boys and girls groups on either side of the quite large table.

"So all of us have girlfriends now but you Kuzzey, I think it is about time to get you one as well. Maybe Sabrina is willing to date you," Kira said with an evil grin followed by Tolle, while Sai only raised an eyebrow. Kuzzey only gulped in fear looking between the amused forms of his friends wondering what his so called friends had planned for him now. Thankfully their talk turned to how Kira and Fiona got together. Meanwhile in the girl's group where chatting excitedly about the same thing as the boys but with more phrases thrown in. The talk would finally got around to what happened between Fiona and Kai.

"I am seriously going to kill them," Miri growled out, which was echoed by Tolle and Sai at the boy's side of the table. It was then that Kira and Fiona told them about Lord Haruma's reaction and the following exile. After some light laughter from the group, the talk soon turned to better things like school and what they were going to do for the rest of the day. However Fiona and Kira's eyes were glued to one as the talk continued another thing which did not go unnoticed by Miri, Tolle, Sabrina, and remarkably Kuzzey. Even if there was a war brewing on outside the peaceful Colony they lived in, love was still going strong, however this peace would not last long, and soon these young people would be pulled into the war even if they wanted to or not.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
__Jacques Family Residence__  
__Lucretia City, Luna__  
__October 13, CE69_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The silver ball of dust and rock known to humans as Luna or just the Moon had always been a sight of peaceful exploration and later during the start of the Cosmic Era it was a sanctuary for those who needed it from the madness brought to the Earth Sphere by the creation of Coordinators. Now in the middle of the war it was the centerpiece of the combined forces of the Earth's presence in Space with no other base or colony anywhere else in the combined Earth Sphere under Atlantic Federation or allied Control. Even then on the cratered and almost scared surface of the moon the Federation had small bases and outposts, many of whom are hidden in the various craters around the moon, but located in the Ptolemaeus Crater is the Atlantic Federation's Main Luna Headquarters. A little to the north of this large base was the small supporting Lunar City of Lucretia where many officers in the Earth's various orbital fleets had their family residences. In one of these same residences, Captain Charles Jacques entered his home with an exhausted air that came from a long deployment. However he stopped in shock to see the entryway of his home a mess with various bits of furniture upturned and destroyed. With a pounding heart and panicked thoughts the young Federation officer ran deeper into the house.

"Diana! Are you here? Diana!" Captain Jacques yelled out as he looked into the kitchen before finally running into the living room of the home and stopped dead in its tracks as he saw his wife of twelve years Diana Jacques laying on the carpeted floor of the living room in the middle of a expanding pool of her own blood, her long and beautiful pale blue hair covering her face and neck from his view. With a strangled cry the naval officer went to his knees in despair and with trembling fingers he brushed his wife's hair from her face to see her open and dead eyes staring almost accusingly at him. Charles cried out in raw anguish and pain before his thoughts started to think about his children. Jumping up the anguished man looked around desperately trying to figure out the location of his children in the large house. However before he could do anything else, he felt a cold piece of metal pressed against his head. With gritted teeth he raised his hands above his head showing that he was unarmed.

"Well…well how the mighty have fallen Captain Jacques. You know you really should have moved your family away from here after that last attempt on your life. If you did, your wife maybe alive now, though you would still be dead. What a shame," a cold and emotionless voice said from behind him, one that he immediately recognized right off the bat.

"Lieutenant Anderson, I never pegged you as a Blue Cosmos Assassin," he replied with an equally cold voice. The other man chuckled lightly which sounded very weird for the usual cold and emotionless man.

"No Captain not Blue Cosmos. While I believe in some of Blue Cosmos ideals, I am not a member of that puny little terrorist group. No I am LOGOS Man through and through, and while I do not know who you are really working for behind the scenes. I along with my friends in LOGOS know that you are aware of us. Therefore, the reasoning behind this wonderful day you are having Captain," the assassin replied with a dark emotionless laugh. Charles flinched at this for he had indeed been snooping around where he was not wanted. However before he could say anything in response he saw something at the corner of his eye and sighed slightly in relief.

"Jeez. I never thought that the high and mighty LOGOS where willing to get their own hands dirty like this. Maybe if you had been a real Blue Cosmos assassin you would have not allowed the cavalry to arrive like it just did," Charles said with a vicious smirk as he saw a form sneaking behind the dear Lieutenant thanks to the strategically placed mirror along one wall.

"What…" the assassin started to say, but was cut off as a pistol barked three times behind him dropping him to the ground dead before he hit the carpeted floor. Charles sighed before turning to see a white-faced Captain Lewis Halberton lower a smoking pistol and staring at the black ninja suit wearing LOGOS assassin now dead on the ground in the middle of the growing puddle of his own blood which started to mix with the blood from the corpse of his wife.

"You alright Charles?" questioned the other man with a gulp looking down at the dead man before looking over at the dead wife of his best friend in shock.

"My wife is dead, how do you think I am right now Lewis and my children maybe dead as well," Charles said in a bitter tone of voice and was in turn surprised by the small smile on his friends face.

"Who said they where here Charles? They where with Sara and I for the last few days getting them out of Diana's hair," the other Naval Captain responded with a slight humorless laugh. Charles sighed in relief before rubbing his weary face as he stared around the house with relief spreading across his face.

"Oh thank god. I was worried that I would find them dead in their rooms," he said with a shake of his head, and another sigh of relief.

"So what are going to do now Charles? You can not raise three kids by yourself?" his friend asked looking around the house as well. Charles only flinched before nodding and looking down at the dead assassin at their feet.

"Well first I am going to get the hell away from the Atlantic Federation. For now that they know about my knowledge of LOGOS, their masters are going to do everything they can to get rid of me. I should have done it a long time ago," he responded turning to look down at his dead wife with a pained look on his face. Lewis blinked in surprise before shaking his head as if clearing it.

"Leave the Federation? Where would you go?" Lewis asked looking around the house as if he was looking through the walls and past the miles of rock that separated the house and the city it was in from the cold deepness of space around the planet. Charles chuckled before shaking his head.

"Altair of course, where else would I go. I still have family living there which can help me look after the kids. You should come with us Lewis," Charles said looking over at his friend with a pleading expression on his face. Lewis only shook his head sadly at his friend.

"I can't Charles you know that. Our friends in ANGEL want me to stay with the Atlantic Federation, for with you gone, I am one of the few senior officers they have left in the Federal Space Forces," the other man said with a pained expression for it looked like he really wanted to take his friend's offer.

"Well it won't hurt to ask..." Charles started to say with a small pained laugh, but was stopped when he suddenly remembered something, something very important.

"Oh god! William! How the hell can I explain this to him and can I take his brand spanking new career from him," Charles said with a moan mentioning his oldest son who was now a raising star in the FSF's Mobile Armor Forces. Lewis blinked before shaking his head at his worried friend.

"He would want to come with you Charles you know that he loved Diana dearly though she never was his mother, but anyways I shall send him a message through our old channels. He should be on his way to Altair in few days. For now let's get you packed up here and get you over to my house to see your kids. We really need to get you out of here before anyone comes to investigate the shots. So let's get going buddy," Lewis said shaking his friend's shoulder, who soon nodded before looking around the house.

"You are right as usual Lewis. Let's get the hell out of here," he said softly before leaning down and kissed his fingers-tips before placing them on his dead wife's face before turning to start packing. Before long found the two men rushing out of the back door with a few bags, and days later would find Captain Charles Jacques along with his remaining family no longer on the moon and out of reach of his enemies.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
__Captain L. Halberton's Office__  
__Ptolemaeus Lunar Base__  
__October 16, CE69_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Days later found Captain Halberton sitting in his small office located at the large Ptolemaues Base, as his mind went over the previous days. For after Lewis helped get the Jacques Family out of the City and onto a transport heading towards Altair, Lewis had reported the incident to his superiors, both in the Anti-LOGOS group ANGEL, and those in the Atlantic Federation Federal Space Forces. He had then made it known that he felt betrayed and not very happy thanks to the actions of his so called friend with the later superiors. This was of course to make sure that no one knew that Lewis still indeed supported Charles. However Lewis was now worried about his godson, and Charles son William Jacques for the young pilot was supposed to respond after his initial warning message, yet Lewis had yet to receive anything from the young officer. As if summoned by these thoughts, his computer screen beeped at him from his tiny desk taking up on corner of the small room. With a frown, the naval officer made his way over to the computer to see that someone was sending him a priority message. With a confused and suspicious look, Lewis accepted the message wondering what it would be about. After a bit of initial security checks Lewis got to the message and Lewis was soon surprised that it was a live video feed from an unknown FSF officer.

"Captain Halberton, I regret to inform you of the death of your charge one Lieutenant William Jacques-Sheppard who was caught in a tragic shuttle accident. Further information and the Lieutenant's effects will be sent directly to you. I am sorry for your loss," the man on the screen said before the screen died. Lewis sat down shocked at this message and closed his eyes for Lewis was much of a second father or uncle to the Jacques children. He had been there for all their births helping his friend through them and watched them when their parents needed the peace. However William was special to Lewis thanks to him being the young man's godfather and looked at him as his son. With teary sigh Lewis prepared to go home to let his wife know of William's death. However elsewhere in the sprawling Lunar Base that same officer who had just notified Lewis of his godson's death turned to look at one of his own superiors and asked a simple question.

"What do you think Halberton would do if he learned the truth?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Morgenroete Inc. Facility__  
__Onogoro Island, United Emirates of Orb__  
__September 24, C.E 70_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the coast of an the island white foaming waves of the Pacific Ocean constantly beat against the strong rocky shore of Onogoro Island part of the tiny island nation of United Emirate of Orb. Standing on one of the said rocks was Major Brian Carter of the Orb Defense Forces; however the young man currently wore the white t-shirt and blue pants of Morgenroete the country's premier defense contractor, instead of his usual blue and back ODF uniform. He watched as the waves hit again and again with little luck against the strong and powerful shore. His white silver hair streamed behind him as the wind caught the long hair of the young Major and his pale white face looked up as the sun continued to rise over the ocean. Major Carter even though only twenty had seen and lived through war. For he was once known as the White Knight of Jachin Due, a ZAFT Ace who had left ZAFT and the PLANTs to go back to his native land of Orb where he was born. He was no longer the hot blooded young fool full of revenge who left for PLANTs to fight against those he believe reasonable for the death of his parents. Brian was now part of the Orb Defense Forces, one of his dreams as a child, and in charge of the Wing Project, since he was a decent engineer besides being a pretty good pilot not to mention his experience in piloting Mobile Suits. However his project was being rejected in favor of the newer Astray Project hence his reason for standing on the shore bleeding off some anger that came from this decision. For watching the sun rise and set always calmed him somehow, hence his reason for being out here.

"Major Carter! There's a call for you!" called an unnamed engineer from the disguised personal entrance to the underground facility that he had been working in for the past few months. Brian blinked and turned to look at the other engineer and just nodded seeing the man heading back inside. The brooding pilot/engineer slipped on his red vest once more before running to the entrance were he saw the same engineer holding out a phone towards him. Brian thanked the young engineer before cradling the phone with his shoulder as he worked to close the entrance that he just used to enter the facility.

"Major Carter here," he said with a frown as the doors slowly closed before him blocking out the load roar of the crashing waves and the calm sight of the sun rising above the ocean.

"Major, the Lord Emir requests your presence at the Government House immediately," the nameless and faceless aide ordered on the other side of the phone line.

"Yes Sir, I'll be there as soon as possible," Brian replied before hanging the receiver back onto its cradle and stared at the close doors for a moment before turning away. Sighing Brian went to change before heading back to the Capital to report to his country's one true leader.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
__Government House__  
__Izumi City, Onogoro Island__  
__United Emirates of Orb_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Major Carter now back in the blue and black of the ODF walked through the halls towards the office of the leader of the entire nation of Orb. Normally someone in his position would be nervous about speaking to the Lord Emir, one Uzumi Nara Attha the man known across the Earth Sphere as the Lion of Orb; however this was not Brian's first visit to see the Lord Emir. In fact he had been constantly seeing the older man since he had been put in charge of the Wing Project, which was an attempt to build mobile suits for the use of the ODF. Therefore Brian calmly walked through the sprawling building known as the Government House, nodding to all the other officers and aides wondering the halls of the large building. However he did not make it to the Emir's Office, as somebody tackled him to the floor making him curse in shocked anger, before he suddenly found himself staring into the hazel eyes of his childhood friend Cagalli Yula Attha as she stared intently down at him with a frown marring her youthful features.

"Hi Cagalli," he said with a sheepish grin his anger temporally forgotten, knowing why she had tackled him in front of several military officers and some of her father's fellow nobles. Since he had basically not talked or even looked at her since he had returned from the PLANTs five months previously after his departure from ZAFT and the PLANTs.

"Is that all you can say to me Brian, you never write, or talk to me since you started working for my father, nor have you even looked at me since you arrived back in Orb" Cagalli angrily said to him unleashing her dreaded anger out at him. Brian flinched as she pushed him a little harder into the floor.

"Hmmm… Cagalli can you let me up before everybody gets the wrong idea about us," Brian quipped with a grin watching her looking around the hall seeing several amused and annoyed faces spread out around them looking down at the two of them making her blink in surprise before she cried out in shock and surprise before letting him get back onto his feet.

"Brian come and see me after you are done talking to Father please," she requested before taking off uniform tassels flying behind her. Brian grinned since he liked her uniform, though he still liked seeing her in dresses from time to time, though he knew if he even mentioned that he would be on the business end of her famed anger. Shaking his head with yet another grin he resumed his walk to the Lord Emir's Office noticing the knowing or disgruntled looks everybody was now giving him. Rolling his eyes as he finally stepped into the foyer of the man's office. The secretary upon seeing him quickly rushed him into the large main office of the Leader of Orb. Brian flinched as the heavy oak doors closed with a bang behind him, before he finally looked at the gray haired man sitting at the large desk reading through a file before him.

"Your Highness, Major Brian Carter reporting as ordered sir," Brian said snapping to attention and saluting the older man before him as he looked up from his reading to look at him.

"At ease Brian, you know you don't have to salute me if we are alone like this," Uzumi said with a small smile standing up from his desk and waving from Brian to take a seat before him.

"Well habits kind of stick to me sire and beside I didn't think this was going to be a formal visit," Brian said with a small frown his anger and sadness coming back in almost full force. Lord Emir Uzumi flinched back at his tone but let it drop since Brian had every right to be mad.

"Yes I guess it's not, however I assure you I did not know of the Seiran's deal with the Earth Alliance or even the Sahaku's use of that deal to produce the Astray Project. I got quite the earful from Lord Yamato the other day about it when he found out about it," Uzumi said with an angry frown as he threw the report he was reading against his desk angrily which was not directed at Brian. It was Brian's turn to flinch for he did not want to be mad at Uzumi for he knew that very fact but his anger got the better of him.

"I know that Your Highness and I dreadfully sorry for my earlier tone," Brian replied with a grimace; however Uzumi only waved it off with a sigh.

"Brian you have every right to be angry. Anyways back to business for I am sure you are wondering why I called you here after all," Uzumi said back to smiling as he sat back down indicting Brian to do the same which Brian gladly did having been on his feet most of the day.

"Now that is out of the way I want you Brian to head for Heliopolis and be my eyes and ears. For you know I don't trust neither the Seirans nor the Sahakus, and I defiantly don't trust the Earth Alliance. However for a cover, you are going to be loaned to the Earth Alliance as a technical adviser," Uzumi said with a very rare grin on his face, which Brian copied with a low chuckle.

"Yes sire, I can't wait to see those racist Alliance slugs flinch when they find out that the White Knight of Jachin Due is going to be "advising" them," Brian said with a chuckle, even though he knew that not everybody in the Alliance fit that label just the majority of them.

"So anyways sire, when do I leave?" Brian asked now back to business. Uzumi opened a drawer in his desk and picked up a white envelope out of it before handing it to him.

"In there are your orders and travel visa, they expect you up there the 28th so you have plenty of time to finish your work at Morgenroete," Uzumi ordered as Brian took the envelope from the other man before slipping it into one of his pockets on his uniform jacket as he got up from his chair.

"Thank you Your Highness," Brian said saluting once more and started to exit the office when Uzumi stopped him for a moment with a raised hand.

"By the way Brian I think you should at least spend some of that time with Cagalli for she has missed you," Uzumi said with yet another smile on his face, this one a fatherly one he rarely used at all only in the presence of what he considered to be his family including Brian and Cagalli.

"I will do that sire, for if I don't I'm sure she would kill me if I didn't," he replied with a grin before finally walking out of the office in slightly better spirits then when he walked in. The secretary smiled at him as he stepped out of the office. Brian nodded at her and quickly made his way to his house to change before going to the Athha Mansion.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brian smiled as the Athha's family butler let him into the mansion, the older man smiled back at him as he started to lead the young man to his mistress's champers knowing exactly why he was here today. Once there Brian silently slipped into the series of rooms that had been seat aside for Cagille's use for many years. He stopped in awe when he saw a large picture hanging near the door that nearly sent him to his knees in surprise and shock. For the picture showed a young brown haired boy of about twelve or thirteen smiling at the camera with his arm thrown over a young blond haired girl's shoulder, both kids had their fingers displayed in a victory sign. Behind the kids was a group of adults, two men and a single woman looking down the kids with bright smiles on their faces.

"Surprised Brian?" asked a soft feminine voice behind him. Brian turned around to find Cagalli looking at him as she leaned against a doorway one that he knew led to her bedroom. Brian then noticed her uniform was gone replaced with comfortable green baggy pants and a tight red t-shirt that he knew she favored when she wanted to dress casually.

"Yes I can't believe you kept this picture after so long, for right after this picture was taken my parents died and I just went downhill from there. It was the last time we were all together being happy," he said with a sorrowful look in his eyes as he took another glance at the picture. Brian's parents James and Jennifer Alexander-Carter while only part of a minor noble family where still nobility, and had always been friends with the Athha family as long as Brian could remember. They always supported one another in anything from a battle to politics. However Brian's grandparents on both sides decided to make their children Coordinators and hence his parents where constantly targeted by Blue Cosmos. One day they got lucky ending up making one young angry teenaged boy survive without his parents. Brian in a fit of anger pushed away everything he ever knew, friends, the rest of his family, and even his own very best friend away from him before finally joining the newly formed ZAFT academy at fifteen.

"Yes even though I was hurt you pushed me away, I always looked at that picture to remind me of all the good times we had together. However you did come back to us in the end, but you never once came back here to apologize to me," Cagalli said with some emotion in her voice which was very different for her since she always went out of the way to be strong, to never cry. Brian having been pulled from his memories by her answer turned to look at the girl everyone thought was his friend, but in reality was the girl he loved, his one and only soul mate. Not that he would admit it to anyone, for he treasured their friendship a lot more. Right then and there he realized that he hurt her more then he thought he ever could. Wasting no time cursing himself, Brian quickly wrapped his arms around Cagalli and hugged her tightly against him.

"I can't say how sorry I am for hurting you, and not even coming back to try to fix my mistake. Truthfully I was afraid, afraid what you would think of me, afraid that you hate me for I had done during my time in ZAFT, and afraid that you would no longer want me beside you in your time of need. So Cagalli I am no longer going to be a coward and say it right here and now. Cagalli Yula Attha I am dreadfully sorry and I will use every fiber in my being to make it up to you" Brian said with a smile as he looked down at the mob of blond hair that laid against his chest. Cagalli tilted her head back looking into Brian's face, with her wet hazel brown eyes and smiled back.

"Apology accepted, and here I thought you weren't a poet," she said with a smile. Brian smiled right back but suddenly found himself on his butt looking at the ceiling as Cagalli took off.

"Why you..." Brian growled out and dashed after the laughing Orbian princess. From his spot outside the door Lord Emir Uzumi Nara Attha smiled as he watched the two ran after each other around the room and the entire house. Shaking his head Uzumi made his way to his office to finish some paperwork he brought with him from his office. The two teens stayed together for the entire day just talking, joking, and just enjoying each others company for the first time in over a year. The next day they went out and had some fun around the city, granted with a heavy bodyguard but still they had fun. Then finally Brian left for Heliopolis on the twenty-eighth and gently said good-bye to his friend and promised her he would be back when he was done with his duties on the colony. However they would not see each other for a long time, as that spark would be ignited and Brian would once again be caught in the middle of the growing war once more.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
__AFS _Thermopylae_  
__Pilot Barracks__  
__7th Orbital Fleet__  
__December 27, C.E 70_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**/dream sequence/ **

_A lone Moebius Zero flew almost touching the gray lunar surface as the pilot desperately tried to escape a CGUE Mobile Suit hot on his tail. Bullets where flying all around the white painted unit as its pilot a Lieutenant Junior Grade Ian Goddard cursed the enemy pilot for playing with him. _

"_Damn you! Stop playing and get serious here!" he shouted to himself and the other pilot, as he flung the Mobile Armor to the side just in time to avoid another stream of bullets. The young pilot cursed as the enemy pilot finally managed to land a hit on his single remaining gun pod, which he frantically detached just in time as it exploded just behind him throwing him around the cockpit of the Zero. Suddenly the battle behind him erupted in a brilliant white sphere taking both friend and foe to death. Ian's eyes widened as the mentioned sphere grew and started heading straight for his own little portion of the battle. Cursing he tried to increase his speed but to no avail. He suddenly crashed into his controls as his Zero flipped end over end before resting half-buried in the soft lunar dust. However Ian was now on the brink of unconscious and his Zero was totaled with half of the machine vaporized or laying spread around the crash site. The pursuing CGUE who miraculously survived the explosion hovered for a minute over the crash site before lifting its single remaining arm and fired a white flare before boosting away from the downed Zero leaving the pilot alive and well._

**/dream sequence/ **

Lieutenant Junior Grade Ian Goddard woke with a start as his dream came to its conclusion. With a sigh the young pilot wiped the sweat off his face and once again wondered why the enemy Mobile Suit had launched a flare which managed to save his life. The flare was seen by a passing _Drake _Class Missile Frigate limping away from the battle, if that enemy pilot had never launched a flare no one would have found him in time to save his life. Sighing once more Ian slipped out of his bunk before heading for the small bathroom attached to his room. Inside the tiny space that served as a bathroom, Ian slowly turned the faucet on letting the clean, clear water to fall from the silver faucet into the steel sink bellow it. After a while splashing his face with some of the water, Ian started to look into the mirror which like the room was pretty small, smaller then a normal mirror in a civilian use bathroom, as he looked into the bathroom mirror that one memory played over and over in his head. With yet another sigh the pilot shook his head before shoving his head underneath the cold shower of water. Ian gurgled for a minute before removing his now soaking head from the water. After grabbing a nearby towel he shut off the water and started to furiously dry his head. Once done Ian shook his head and still wet hair slightly before sighing in frustration and getting ready for the day ahead of him.

A half-an-hour later found Ian slipping out of his room and into the brightly lit main hallway of the pilot barracks on board the _Agamemnon _Class Command Carrier AFS_ Thermopylae_ of the Seventh Orbital Fleet, or better known to many as the Earth Alliance Orbital Patrol Force. The 7th Fleet was his latest assignment, and most likely the best he had since the Zero Corps all that time ago, granted the Fleet was underfunded and at the very bottom of the supply ladder. Even then it was good assignment for he was once again under the command of the famous Hawk of Endymion and several other Grimaldi Front veterans where in the squad as well. As if on cue the Hawk himself came around the corner to spy his wing mate moping along the hallway.

"Yeah Nova thinking of that dream again or dare I say it thinking of a woman," Mu's voice cut through the younger man's thoughts and which in response speared the other older man with a glare. One for mentioning his much hated nickname and the other joking around about his lack of a love life, which was pretty much not really all that much. Ian had been named the Nova Hawk at the battle of Nova where had brought down a _Laurasia_ Class Frigate, and over five Mobile Suits by himself. Not mention protecting a fleeing civilian ship that had been targeted by a group of rouge out-of-control missiles from the battle. Since his nickname sounded so similar to Mu's many people just called him the Nova. Others with a sense of humor would go around and called the two of them the Double Hawks or the Brother Hawks.

"Mu, mate if you weren't my superior officer I would give you a good slug in the jaw," Ian said with his thick British accent he had since he had gotten it from having lived in the British Quarter of Copernicus City for his entire life. Mu only rolled his eyes at Ian before falling into step with him.

"Ian you know that same pilot who saved you not only saved you but two others from this Squadron. Both Franklin and Suez had been shot down by him but he never finished them off. Instead he flew off to battle elsewhere, most likely running into you. Also I heard from Franklin when I told him about your dreams, that he had been a hardliner for Blue Cosmos when this infernal war started, however after being saved by this mystery pilot who many other pilots called the White Knight, he decided to leave the group since he saw that not all Coordinators where monsters like the press say they are. Granted he was mad for a few months but eventually got over it," Mu said with a frown looking over at the younger man beside him. Ian nodded since he had heard about that before, but never the last part. Sighing Ian decided if he ever met this mystery White Knight he would shake the man's hand, and promise to be always by his side. Since little did his buddy know, Ian came from a long line of British Knights, and had the sense of honor engraved into him by his family since he was a boy. According to his honor code, sense this man saved his life, Ian would pledge his life to him and follow him anywhere. Right there in that hallway Ian knew he would enjoy meeting the Mystery pilot and would be honored to follow him anywhere even against the country he once protected.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
__ZAFT Ship _Vesalius_  
__LaGrange Point 3__  
__January 23, CE71_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At the Earth-Luna's Third Lagrange Point debris filled the area, debris that once been flourishing colonies but had been destroyed or heavily damaged during the course of the long drawn-out war. Cruising along the debris is the ZAFT _Nazca _Class High-Speed Destroyer _Vesalius _along with its single escort the _Laurasia _Class Frigate _Gamow_. In his large quarters on board the larger destroyer reading over various reports is one Commander Rau Le Creuset, the commander of the two ships. However he stopped suddenly and looked up to notice that his computer is now beeping at him showing that he had a message waiting for him. With a surprised frown, the masked commander reached over to the computer and opened the message which he started to read in confusion wondering this message was all about. As he continued to read his eyes hidden behind his mask started to widen in surprise at the information he was reading. A moment later he finished reading and leaned back in his chair to think on what he had just read and saw. After a moment of quiet thought the white uniformed ZAFT officer leaned forward and hit a control on his desk.

"This is the captain. What can I do for you Commander?" a voice soon responded from the tiny speaker built into the desk's communication unit.

"Ades change of plans, set our course towards the Heliopolis Colony. It looks like our mission to L3 is not a complete waste of time after all. Also send Lieutenant Aiman to my office, I some things to discuss with him. After you do that, have the hanger crew assemble one of our spare GINNs for the Lieutenant, since I don't think his own GINN would be ready in time for this new mission. Once I am done talking with the Lieutenant, I shall be up to discuss this with you," he ordered looking down at the COMM unit, wondering what others would think about what he was going to do.

"Understood Commander," the ship's captain one, Captain Fredrik Ades, responded in confusion but followed his orders nonetheless. The Commander simply nodded before frowning and nodding his head.

"Also see if the _Cain Team _is still in the area and if they are have them rendezvous with us at Heliopolis. We might need their help," Commander Le Creuset ordered with a nod of his own head. He switched off the COMM unit before the other man could respond, and looked down at the desk for a moment before suddenly grinning almost cruelly and laughing manically

"Oh yes. This is most entertaining! I wonder what shall happen in the days ahead," the almost insane man said as if to himself as he looked out through his office's large viewport towards the space that surrounded his tiny command. For this happened to be what he had been waiting for. With a final cruel laugh he sat down and started to plan for the battle ahead. The war was about to change once more.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**-o-END-o-**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Post-Chapter Notes:**

**EDITED ON 10/07/2012**

Alright thanks to my decision to rewrite the story, what I do have so far, some things have changed, though not much here in this chapter. Basically the most major change is the ZAFT forces being gathered for Heliopolis are larger then ever before. This is basically adding another team, but who knows how large this team happens to be. All I am going to say is that it is going to be a surprise.

Also if you haven't noticed the last update, I have changed the Earth Alliance Ship Classifications. Basically I made the _Drake _Class into a Missile Frigate, instead of being just an escort makes more sense in my opinion, the _Nelson _Class is now just a cruiser, and the _Agamemnon _Class is made into a Command Carrier or Command Ship depending on usage. Also I have introduced the _Atlas _Class Battleship to the line up along with the older Angelic Dawn _Halsey _Class Tactical Destroyer. However we won't be properly introduced to these ships till later in the story.

Another change from that last update is the changing the address of Uzumi from Lord to highness or sire, which in my opinion makes more sense. The question now is wither Cagalli should be addressed the same matter. /shrug/ This changes really nothing storywise but like mentioned sounds better and makes more sense.

The last change in the last update is that Mu and Ian's last assignment before Heliopolis is the Seventh Orbital Fleet, which is better known to many around the Earth Sphere as the Earth Orbital Patrol Force. They basically protect the near-orbit of the planet including the Debris Belt. However while they have an important mission, they are on the bottom of the supply ladder and are very underfunded due to the Alliance putting more attention into its main Orbital Fleets. The Patrol Force will be a major player later on in the story, so there is a reason for this.

That said I like mention that I have started adding pages on the Gundam Fanon Wikia for Angelic Saga. So we will have some hard-data to look at for those interested, it will perhaps cut-back on my data-dumps. /cross-fingers/

That done I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter from me time for the Omake! Enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
**Omake 01: A Serpent is Born  
**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Joey Ray's Bar  
Barnacle Space Dock, Lagrange Two  
August 9, CE68**

In a seedy bar located inside Barnacle Space Dock one of the only major third-party docks in the Earth Sphere the man known only as Gai Murakumo took a seat at a table in a darkened corner of the bar with his back against the wall. While Barnacle was pretty much friendly and such over some of the smaller darker docks located elsewhere in the Earth Sphere, the bar however was another story. He frowned as he looked at his watch before eying several figures around the bar wondering when his contact will be showing up. A couple moments later a figure slipped into a seat at the table which made Gai smile slightly.

"Gai right?" the other man asked after taking a swig from a bottle of something while Gai looked him other. He was not really surprised to see him in the uniform that been created for the new Alliance of Sponsor Nations, for he worn a similar uniform which while he hated it due to what happened to him it was the only clothes he had currently.

"Yeah Reed correct?" he asked in return turning to eye a couple figures at a nearby table before turning his attention back to Reed.

"So you want to put together a mercenary group I hear, is there any particular reason for that?" Reed asked as he leaned forward toward him slightly.

"Yes I don't want to continue to serve the Atlantic Federation anymore and I figured the best way to go with is to become a mercenary," Gai honestly answered after a moment of thought. Reed only nodded a bit before taking another slip from the bottle and leaned forward once more.

"Well I have an old _Mustang _Class Transport Shuttle and along with a few men to crew her. I also have a contact who may like to join up as well," he mentioned with a nod of his head making Gai smile slightly for while a _Mustang _was only a transport shuttle not really a larger transport or anything it was still a popular ship design due to it being easily able to be configured to carry mobile armors or even the new mobile suits.

"That would be perfect Mister Wheeler," he said holding out his hand to the older man who only grinned before reaching out his own hand to shake it.

"Just call me Reed and I think this will be the start of a great partnership!" he mentioned and so the Serpent Tail Mercenary Group would be born.

-o-Fin-o-

This is basically an older idea I had for a Cosmic Chronicle story two years ago and is basically whole the Serpent Tail got started. It was originally going to be a long one-shot story that started to bounce around time wise. With this meeting between Reed and Gai opening the story before getting how Elijah joins the group, and then some of their first missions. Also since I am kind of skeptical on the Group only have five members due to their later use of a _Laurasia _Class Frigate therefore they are going to have a few extra members who help run whichever is the current mothership for the group. Right now is a large transport shuttle which we seen them using in the Rescuing Artemis Side-Story in the Astray-R Volume One Manga. I know they also get another transport later during Astray X but I am thinking they would stay with this transport for a bit. I also know they get their hands on _Laurasia _Class sometime in the near-future.

That said time to get back to work!


	2. Phase One: Start of Something New

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime series known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED or its Manga side story Mobile Suit Gundam ASTRAY nor do I own anything from the SEED MSV that I may include in this Fanfiction.. I only own my own characters and mecha that I have created for the purpose of this story. At least all but the Character of Brian Carter for he is owned by my old friend RX-79(BC) and is not owned in any part by yours truly.**

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU: Angelic Dawn

_A Gundam SEED AU Novella_

_Part One of the Angelic Saga Series_

_Written by: William R. Woods_

_Aka"Deathzealot"_

_Co-Written by: Seth Klein_

_aka"Persistent Dreamer"_

**Chapter BGM is Destructo by Two Steps from Hell **

**Phase One: **Start of Something New!

_January 25, CE71, started out like any other day, one that would soon become a nightmare which would change my life along with those of my friends and family for years to come. It would become a day that would go down as one of the worst days I had ever had…_

_- Introduction to __The Birth of a Knight: An Autobiography__ by Lord Kira Yamato, as well as numerous others_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_AFAS Alexia  
Nearspace of Heliopolis Colony  
January 25, CE71_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A long lost military general in an earlier part of Earth's history once mentioned that, "Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake," which according to Lieutenant Junior Grade Ian Goddard fit this situation he found himself in. As the pilot stared out the ship's large main veiw port and wondered why god hated him so, before he turned to looked at the beeping sensor console of the ship he was on board.

The AFAS _Alexia _was one of the Atlantic Federation's very few _Adula _Class Merchant Carriers. The _Adula _Class ships had been built to give the Federation the ability to easily cover their roaming supply convoys without diverting much of their strength to protecting them, they also made it very easy to cover something nefarious up like they currently were doing. Snorting Ian took another look at the five angry red contacts showing up on the sensor screen.

_`I am sure the Coordinators are dying of laughter over there looking at our so called transport, `_ Ian bitterly thought as he eyed those contacts staring back at him. As if reading his thoughts his commander Lieutenant Mu La Flagga looked at the aging captain of the ship sitting in the captain's chair of the vessel.

"You know sir, once we get back to Luna I need to shoot the intel weenie who decided to use one of these old Merchant Carriers, instead of either a full transport or some sort of disguised warship," Mu mentioned bitterly at the older man who only sighed as if wishing he was somewhere other then where he was for unlike the ship itself he was usually commanding transports and he showed it.

"Well at least ZAFT can not follow us into the colony since they are neutral after all and they never tried to attack us when they caught up with us yesterday. It was partly from your gracious escort Lieutenant La Flagga," the Captain said trying to stay positive for the benefit of his crew. Mu only rolled his eyes and was about to respond when a group of five young men arrived on the bridge and saluted both officers

"Captain permission to start preparing for our arrival at the colony?" the lead man asked with a salute, both Mu and the Captain soon returned it.

"Permission granted Lieutenant but may I ask where your sixth pilot is at the moment," the Captain asked with a frown knowing that the final pilot was a last minute addition to the group.

"Well sir, Ensign Jorgan was not used to zero-gravity as of yet and if you noticed had been in the sick-bay a good amount of time since his arrival on the ship. Now however I believe Doc Morgan has taken him off flight status since he managed to shatter his entire left leg by getting his leg caught in a door sir," the other man said with a slight flinch as he recalled the state of poor Jorgan's leg. Mu and Ian flinched as the tale ended. It was pure bad luck that the first pilot of the Sixth Prototype was killed in a terrible accident when his transport malfunctioned and crashed into the moon only a mile out from Luna HQ where the ship was being outfitted. Ensign Jorgan was a last minute addition to the group since the man had some fighter piloting experience, as well as great instincts.

"Well that means we are once again without a pilot for the sixth prototype then, luckily poor Ensign Jorgan only has a broken leg rather then being dead," the Captain said with a shake of his head. Mu snorted knowing that poor guys career was ruined granted Mu was sure they could unload Jorgan at the colony and get him proper medical attention.

"Captain we are cleared for docking and Heliopolis Control welcomes us to the colony sir," the communication officer reported from his position above the captain. The captain nodded in understanding watching as his ship slid in the colony's dock with little effort.

"Well it appears we made it Lieutenant La Flagga," the captain said with a relieved grin on his face, before ordering his crew to prepare for unloading their cargo. Mu nodded but scowled as he looked over at the five red contacts still sitting as if waiting for him.

'Things are about to get interesting and this war is going to get hot once more. I have the feeling that I am going to be in the center of it,' Mu thought to himself as he took one last glance around the bridge before leaving to catch a small cat nap, Ian followed after him for he had to go over his craft once more for it needed constant care for some odd reason.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_CO's Office  
ODF – Heliopolis Detachment_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sighing mournfully Major Brian Carter stepped into the office of the overall commander of the small detachment of Orb Defense Forces assigned to the colony since the start of the Alliance's G-Project. The Colony already had its own Defense Force, the Heliopolis Colonial Guard which where supposed to be the one protecting the colony, but many thought that some support from the ODF would be good. Though the way the war was going, the ODF's presence on the colony would be expanded for it would the center of the Astray production and the outfitting of the five _Izumo_ Class ships into warships and the future plans to build the new lighter_ Kamikaze _Class Cruisers. As Brian stepped into the office, Colonel Frank Taylor, ODF looked up from the paperwork he was looking through at his desk to look up at him with a frown. However when he saw who it is, his face split into a grin.

"Major Carter, just the man I wanted to see. How is the Alliance's G-Weapon Project coming?" the older man asked with a grin. Brian smiled back knowing that the man was only trying to be cheerful for his sake since while very Alliance Officers he was working with where radical anti-coordinator, it still was a pain to deal with them.

"They are done with the general testing, and are just about done with everything else. The rest will be finished at Alliance HQ since the transport with the pilots has just arrived and Captain Boyer gave the order to start transferring the G-Weapons to the _Archangel_. So the Alliance will finally be out of our hair and we will be able to turn our attention to the Astray Project," Brain reported with a grin of his own at his commanding officer. The Colonel smiled back and chuckled lightly since he had his fair share of experiences with the Earth Alliance Officers. While the Colonel is a Coordinator, not many knew that, therefore some of the Alliance Officers he interacted with where ignorant and full of themselves. However, his mood soon vanished as he remembered the report that had arrived only minutes before Major Carter arrived.

"This is good; however the Alliance transport was followed by a five ZAFT ships. The Guard have given them the standard challenge but it has gone unanswered. I hope that they shall not attack. I really wish this had happened when the Paladin Knights where still here," he reported with a frown, mentioning the Mercenary Group that been hired to protect the colony for the last six months, the group had only just left only days earlier for its contract was finished. Brian cursed silently wondering who was in command of that ZAFT Team that those ships belonged to and wished for the same. Granted, the Colonial Guard and the ODF Detachment would be able to do a lot of damage to any attacking force but they mainly had various armored vehicles, and infantry, with only a handful of mobile suits. However, his response and his own thoughts where cut off as the office door opened once more and a tall, elegantly dressed man walked in. Both Orb Officers straightened and saluted the man before them.

"Colonel Taylor, I was wondering if it was true that the Alliance are now finishing up their little project and are moving out?" asked Rondo Gina Sahaku, one of the Orb Nobles who was on the colony to observe the Astray Project. Both officers traded looks before the Colonel nodded to Brian silently given him permission to answer him.

"Milord Sahaku, the Alliance G-Weapons are now being transported to the _Archangel_ where they will be sent on there way to Lunar HQ before heading Earth Alliance General HQ located at JOSH-A," Brian reported with a tone of respect. Even though Brian did not like the man since he like the majority of the Orb Defense Forces where loyal to the ruling Attha Family, Rondo Gina was still a Noble of Orb and deserved respect.

"Ah! Uzumi sent his loyal lap dog to keep an eye on me did he," he responded with a snort directed at Brian, which made the younger man grit his teeth before he said something that he may regret later.

"Milord I am here to keep an eye on the Alliance not you, not to mention to help with the Astray Project in any way I can," Brian responded to his barb with barely controlled anger as he looked over at the so-called Noble of Orb.

"Very well, do give that girl that Uzumi calls his daughter my regards," the noble said with an evil smirk before exiting as he had entered. Brian who was seeing red after that newest barb the man had said snarled out an expletive at the now closed door. After a few breaths of air, he managed to calm down enough to look back over at his CO.

"Sir is there anything else you wish of me?" he asked with a frown and a salute. The other man sighed and waved for him to sit back down before his desk.

"Yes Major I want you to help the Alliance get those Mobile Suits moving, the faster that they are out of here, the better. After you are done you are on the first transport back to the mainland," the other man replied with a smile as younger mans expression lifted as it began apparent that he was going to be on a transport to go home before the day was out.

"Yes sir, it shall be done. I will report to the factory and see if I can be of any help to the engineers there," he repeated his orders with a grin before saluting and leaving the office. Colonel Taylor only smiled and shook his head before returning to his paperwork.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Courtyard  
Helios Tech Institute  
Helios City, Heliopolis Colony_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I am within seven kilometers of Kaohsiung spaceport, where the sounds of fierce combat continue to echo. As you see behind me ZAFT Mobile Suits are advancing at a furious pace towards the spaceport," the helmeted news reporter said as he nervously glanced over his shoulder at the tall green titans stomping behind him. The young teen watching all this from the safety of his lap top frowned as the reporter continued his report. However, a hand reached over in front of the teen and closed the computer window.

"Yeah Fiona I was watching that," the teen complained with a frown looking over at his girlfriend and now fiancée sitting next to him looking between her own laptop and a paper pad in front of her.

"Kira, we need to get this work done for Professor Kato, I still can't believe we are not done with the stuff he dumped on us yesterday. Not to mention that report is from last week so Kaohsiung has most likely been already been taken," Fiona Alexander responded with some barely controlled anger in her voice as she continued with her work. Kira Yamato, the young man and a noble of his country, only nodded before getting back to work on his laptop. The two had been dating for nearly two years now and had only recently gotten engaged thanks to their parents. Granted the two would not be married for another year or so once they graduated but it still seemed like the two of them where already married given the way they acted. However none of this was on either of their minds now for they were hard at work; for both of them were very good programmers, hence their current project, though Fiona was better at coding while Kira was better at throwing stuff together. So it was often Kira who did all the legwork while Fiona went after him and corrected all the errors in the coding.

"They are close to the mainland aren't they Fiona," Kira mentioned with a frown looking over at her on the bench beside them, after a few more minutes of quiet working. The two where sitting in a small park that served as a quad and courtyard for the industrial and tech college they attended at the colony. College students spread all around them where laughing and chatting with friends as the two teenaged Coordinators continued their work.

"Yes they are but as you know Orb is neutral so they are going to be safe. I can't see it turning into a war zone. Now we need to get this done, oh light of my life," Fiona replied with a snort and a teasing grin at Kira. Kira blushed at her statement before looking at her shyly, the two teens where indeed in love, though they did have their fair share of arguments off and on. Since they where still young and where only still just getting use to be together. Although having been friends with each other for majority of their childhoods the two knew each other very well. However, a thought soon crossed Kira's mind as he wished their mutual friend Athrun Zala was with them as his robo-pet Birdie flew across his vision.

"You know Athrun would love this job we are doing for the professor," Kira said unexpectedly as he watched Birdie flew towards them gracefully. Fiona looked over at him and briefly shook her head in agreement, as she sighed at the memory of their absent friend.

-o-Flashback-o-

_In the__ Lunar __city of Copernicus, three small figures meet in a small yet beautiful park not far from the cities spaceport. Rose petals swirled around them as they looked at one another with barely controlled tears._

"_Earth and PLANT will see eye to eye. There will be no war," Athrun Zala the oldest of the three said with a smile as he handed the other two what looked like a robotic green and yellow bird along with a small white ball. The two mentioned robots made sounds of farewell to their creator. _

"_This evacuation doesn't mean a thing. You will join me at the PLANTs later right guys," he finished with a smile at his two best friends in front of him. The young girl then starts crying while the two baffled boys tried to calm her down. _

-o-End Flashback-o-

Sighing, Kira looked at the small white ball rolling at their feet, which was Athrun's present to Fiona that day. It was what he called a Haro and currently Fiona used it as an external hard drive for her work. Fiona and Kira had also constantly adjusted it in their free time. So it now had very limited awareness when compared to any other robot. When Kira had moved back to Heliopolis weeks after Athrun left it was Fiona's only friend she had. She and her family had soon joined the Yamatos at the colony two months later luckily for both of their sanity.

-o-Flashback-o-

_Inside a classroom a brown haired boy looked sadly out the window next to his desk with his purple eye__s__ as the class he was in awaited its teacher to arrive. The room around him was filled with noises as the kids talked about their weekends and other things. This boy was the only one not talking or playing at all. On his desk a green and yellow bird looking robot looked up at his master with a small sad chirp. However, the birds head soon swiveled to look at the door as if in surprise before letting off a happy little chirp__ and taking wing surprising his master__. Right then the door opened and their teacher walked in with her usual smile on her face._

"_Everyone take your seats, today we happen to have a new student joining us so please make her feel welcome. Ms. Alexander will you please come in," the teacher said with a wave and a smile at the still opened door. The boy turned to look at the door in surprise as a purple haired girl that he called one of his best friends entered the room with her own smile on the other hand unlike the teacher's smile, hers was not really happy only plastered on her face. However, when she saw the wide-eyed stare the boy was giving her, and the small robotic bird that settled onto her should her smile spread across her face. _

"_Ms Alexander take the empty seat next to Lord… I mean Mister Yamato...if you please," the teacher ordered with a smile as she pulled a book out of her large briefcase and put it on the desk. The girl moved towards the boy's desk and sat in the one next to it. She smiled at him whom he returned with a smile of his own as the robotic bird hopped of her shoulder down to the desk. _

-o-End Flashback-o-

Kira sighed once more and looked over at Fiona to see that she was lost in a memory as well. Smiling he nudged her gently and waved at the work in front of them. She blinked before looking at the work spread out in front of them and on the two laptops. Sighing she went back to her work.

"I really do hope Athrun is okay," Kira said after a few more moments of further silence between them as they went back to work. Fiona nodded an answer as she picked up her little white Haro from the ground and put it back on the table. Where it rolled over to laptop and connected to itself to the laptop without any further prompting. Fiona nodded with a smile at the small ball before downloading all her work to the ball. Birdie landed next to the Haro and cocked its tiny head as it watched the two teens work. Suddenly Kira's cell phone started to ring harshly interrupting their work once more. Grumbling he dug out the offending instrument and accepted the call without looking at the ID Screen.

"Yes," Kira said with a frown, but soon turned to smile as his friend Tolle answered back. That smile soon turned to a frown and he looked down at his watch in horror, wondering where all the time gone.

"Sorry we were busy finishing up all the stuff Professor Kato gave us yesterday and we lost track of time. We will meet you at the Terminal. We won't be late I promise," he replied as he started to gather up his work and stuff it into his near by bag, but suddenly blushed brightly as Tolle once more said something over the connection.

"Tolle! We won't stop for anything like that and you know that. Anyways see you two in a few minutes," he said before ending his call as he finished by putting his laptop into the side pocket of the bag. Fiona continued to look at him throughout the call but when he looked at his watch she did the same and saw that they where indeed late. She followed Kira in shoving her stuff into her bag and was ready by the time Kira was done with his call.

"Tolle and Mir will be waiting for us at the Ele-Car Terminal," he told her before they raced off heading towards the meeting with their friends leaving behind the peaceful park behind them. Not even batting an eye as two dark suited men turned to follow behind them silently, both of these men where from the Yamato Household Guard guarding the back of their young lord. However little did the young couple, or their two guards, know it this peaceful colony was about to become a battlefield. .

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_ZS _Vesalius  
_Heliopolis Nearpace_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the shadow of an asteroid not far from the colony, five warships of the ZAFT organization watched silently as a trio of smaller ships made their way towards the colony. As these ships approached the colony umbrella looking devices opened to slow there speed as they approached the colony. On the bridge of the lead ship the _Vesalius_, the white uniformed form of Commander Rau Le Creuset floated past the captain of the ship.

"Try not to look so frustrated Ades," Commander Le Creuset said with a frown as he floated over to the plotting table located behind the command chair for the ship.

"Well I don't think it won't be to late to hear back from the council at least," Captain Fredrik Ades replied with a frown of his own as his commander picked up a photo from the table in front of him and sent it spinning towards him.

"It will be too late; I have a sixth sense of these things. If we do not seize the moment now, later we will pay with our lives for our reluctance to take action. The Earth Forces new Mobile Weapons, we must secure them before they move them," he said as he watched the picture of a brand new Mobile Suit spin lazily in the zero gravity environment of the ship. Outside, the three umbrella looking ships made it to the colony where the device broke apart and suited figures floated away from the ships towards the colony exterior.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_AFAS Alexia  
Main Dock  
Heliopolis Colony_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the small hanger of the Merchant Carrier _Alexia_ Ian Goddard looked over his TS-MA2 Moebius Mobile Armor from the cockpit of the mentioned machine. While his Moebius was a bit different then the two others lying side by side with it, it was still a Moebius Mobile Armor. The unit had been thoroughly modified by both himself and a crazy mechanic onboard the 7th Fleet Flagship AFS _Thermopylae_.The large Gatling canon that had replaced the usual Linear Canon had been scavenged from a half-destroyed _Drake_ Class Frigate. His hardware was not the only thing that been giving a modification, since the OS on the Mobile Armor had been given a through modification as well. However these modifications made the OS a bit touchy and was the reason why he was now in his cockpit cursing as he tried to pin down the latest problem with the OS.

"Yeah Lieutenant how come we can't get any leave on the colony?" Ensign Luke Nigel his wing mate asked from his position on top of the Mobile Armor. He was leaning into the hatch after having gone over his own Mobile Armor, his two senior officers had taught him that much.

"Because Ensign we will be leaving once the G-Weapons are loaded onto the _Archangel_ and head back to Lunar HQ. That will be only a matter of hours and we will have no time for leave," Lieutenant La Flagga answered as he entered the overcrowded hanger heading towards the rack holding the Mobile Armor in place. He had not managed to get any sleep during his small cat nap so he decided to see what his three pilots happened to be doing, maybe seeing if any of them wanted to get a bite to eat perhaps.

"Oh, and here I thought I could see the colony for myself," Luke said with a sad frown on his youthful face. Mu only shook his head with a smile at the young pilots hurt expression. He was one of the few pilots who had joined the Atlantic Federation Military for the adventure or had nothing better to do. He was a happy-go-lucky young man, which was one of the reasons why Mu liked him so much.

"Why don't you help the Chief unload the cargo Ensign, maybe you can get a glimpse of the colony if you do that," Mu mentioned with his famous grin. The other pilot's expression brightened and he raced towards the Chief of the Deck who was supervising the unloading of the cargo in the large attached cargo bay of the ship. The _Adula _Class while basically a carrier, it only gave up a small amount of its cargo space for a dedicated hanger.

"Yeah Ian still having problems with that OS I see," Mu said as he took Luke's place by the hatch as he watched the other man continue with his cursing spree.

"Yes I swear the bloody thing is laughing at me," Ian said with an angered snarl as he finally found the problem and managed to fix it a few seconds later. Sighing he placed the keyboard back into its storage position and levered himself up towards the hatch.

"I'm telling you I will never get use to this damn thing, granted I was trained in one before assigned my old Zero but I got so used to flying a Zero going back was kind of hard. Yeah Mu want to switch with me," Ian said with a grin looking over at Mu's own Zero. Mu only shook his head with a smile.

"No way! I will keep her thank you very much," Mu replied with a chuckle as he reached over to his side and patted a piece of red hull that was the starboard pod of his Zero.

"Right thought I give it try, anyways I am done want to grab a bite to eat at the mess. I am starved!" Ian said making his way out of the hanger with Mu in tow behind him. The two pilots who at first uncomfortable around one another after being assigned to the same unit once more had turned into best friends.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_ZS _Vesalius  
_Heliopolis Nearpace_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

However those two pilots where going to combat sooner then they thought, as the suited figures that where the ZAFT infiltrators waited as the security beams guarding a service duct shut off to let them go ahead. Back on board the _Vesalius_ both Ades and Le Creuset watched as they entered the service duct.

"Commander remember the damage we suffered from chasing that mercenary down the other day, we lost three GINNs to him sir," Ades mentioned out of the blue as he watched the strike team enter the service duct one by one, trying once more to make his commander reconsider this mission.

"Well with the _Gamow _having rejoined us and the Cain Team now joining us, we should have plenty of firepower," Rau replied with a frown looking over at the other four ships of his small ad-hoc squadron. The two large forms of the _Laurasia _Class Frigates _Gamow _and _Ziegler_ along with the smaller forms of the twin _Luna _Class Escort Corvettes which served as the escorts for the _Ziegler_, the flagship of the Cain Team.

"The _Ziegler_ only has five GINNs along with a Long Range Recon Type GINN, which is something we are not going to use in this mission, while the two Corvettes carry three GINNs apiece making the total of seventeen GINNs. What if the Alliance managed to get any of those new mobile suits up and running not to mention the reports of the Colony Defense Forces sporting a few mobile suits?" Ades mentioned with a worried frown looking over at his commander.

"Quit gripping Ades, seventeen GINNs and my CGUE are more then enough. Even if the Earth Forces get those Mobile Suits up and running before we get them. It's seventeen against five and whatever the colony can throw at us. Remember I only choose the best pilots into my squadron Captain," Rau scoffed with a cruel smile as he now watched the time display on his watch. Ades only sighed in defeat before nodding in reply to his commander before he turned to start going over the status of the ships weapons with his weapon officer. Little did the two ZAFT Officers know that Ades predication somewhat comes true in the hours ahead.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Ele-Car Terminal #78  
Heliopolis Colony_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back in the colony proper, the young couple of Kira Yamato and Fiona Alexander had finally reached the Ele-Car terminal where their friends awaited them. The two guards would once more disappear in the crowd around the terminal keeping an eye on the couple. In fact Tolle meet them halfway, Tolle was the brown haired, blue eyed, fun loving and joker of the little group of friends. In fact, he was one of Kira closest male friends of the batch. Next to the young man was the form of Miriallia Haw his girlfriend and the mediator for the group of friends.

"So you guys took long enough to get here, did you stop for a little... um... private moment between the two of you," Tolle said with a wide grin and a wink, both Fiona and Kira blushed while Miri only rolled her eyes at her boyfriends statement.

"Tolle you are a pest, you know that," Kira managed to get through his embarrassment and slight anger. Miri however took a different approach to the matter as she hit Tolle on the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for Miri?" Questioned Tolle as he rubbed his head and looked over at her with a hurt expression on his face, Miri only rolled her eyes before waving at the busy terminal behind them. The other three turned to see a very familiar red head chatting away with some friends as they slipped into one of the cars before they took enough.

"Anyways shall we go, the Prof is waiting for us at the lab. So we should we be going guys," Miri said waving towards a waiting Ele-car. However they where stopped as a cough behind them attracted their attention behind them which made the four teens turn to see a trio of figures waiting behind them.

"If your not getting in mind if I do?" the lady in the lead asked with an very arrogant tone in her voice and a glare at the three teens. The two guards along a few others stiffened at their approach and got ready to do something. Tolle managed to stammer out a sorry before clearing out their way so they could board the Ele-car. The women and her two friends then took off heading towards the factory district. The gathered friends shook their heads and slipped into another Ele-car that was soon heading towards the distant Morgenroete building, while the guards simply let out sighs of relief before taking another Ele-car to follow the teens.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Factory District  
Morgenroete Facility  
Heliopolis Colony_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the busy factory district, engineers and mechanics raced around the area getting three of the G-Weapons loaded into the large Camion Mobile Suit Transport Trailers for transport to the ship. The other two G-Weapons where having final tests on them before being loaded up as well. In the middle of this was Major Brian Carter in his Morgenroete getup looking around for the officer in charge. All he knew was that it was older woman named Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, he had briefly meet her during his first few days on the colony, when he was given small tour of the G-Weapon project. However, he soon found her talking to a few of the engineers helping move the large war machines. He waited patiently for them to finish before he approached the lieutenant, she however noticed him before that.

"Major Carter, this is a surprise what can I do for you?" Lieutenant Ramius asked with a small smile on her face. Brian was taken back at her question; she was not the usual officer who had radiated hostilely at him as soon as he appeared.

"You are wondering why I am not like my fellow officers, well I actually had some friends that where coordinators before the war had started. Not to mention I know we did more harm to the Coordinators then you did to us, so I guess I just want this war to end," Lieutenant Ramius answered with a brilliant smile on her face as she reached out a hand towards the Orb Officers, one that Brian took with a smile of his own.

"I was sent to help out here if I could, so where do you want me," he answered her earlier question with a smile. She only nodded and spoke to one of her men and then turned back towards him.

"I may need some help with the X207, so if you can follow this officer, he shall lead you to it," she ordered with another brilliant smile in the future would make him respect this woman all the more. Brian however only took his orders with a nod and a smile before following the man mentioned towards one of the Mobile Suits lying in its storage cradle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Factory District  
Heliopolis Colony_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Underneath all this in the service ducts laying underneath the large factory district several infiltrators finished placing explosive charges around the area, enough to damage the factory and make it useless in the future. The charges around the new battleship where already in place and now it was only a matter of waiting before final phase of the plan began. The suited figures of the infiltrators nodded at one another before heading off to meet up with the rest of the team.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Professor Kato's Lab  
Morgenroete Facility_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inside the main Morgenroete building, Kira and company arrived at Kato's lab. Waiting for them where the three final members of their little club of friends, Sai Argyle, Kuzzey Buskirk and Sabrina Tomoguchi, though a fourth person was leaning against a wall next to the office that belonged to Kato, though for now he was ignored as the friends exchanged pleasantries. Sai stood up from behind the desk where a laptop sat and approached Kira with a disk in hand. In front of them where to exoskeletons that was their project they where working with Professor Kato with.

"Oh Kira the Professor told me to give you this you. He said you would know what it was when you saw it," Sai mentioned handing the other the disk. Kira sighed and turned to look at the equally overwhelmed Fiona.

"We are not even done with the stuff he dumped on us yesterday," Kira moaned in anguish; however, Tolle ever the joker of the group jumped on him mentioning that the mighty Kira couldn't handle a little bit of work. That earned a few well-needed laughs from the gathered friends and another bruised head for Tolle, though this time it was Sabrina who brained him. Finally, after he had calmed down Kira finally noticed the blond haired boy leaning against the opposite wall from them looking at them suspiciously. Kira frowned and turned towards Fiona who shrugged in response to his silent inquiry. Instead, he approached Sabrina with the question instead.

"Yeah Sabrina, whose he?" he asked his short-haired friend pointing behind him towards the unknown boy looking at them, which as he continued to look at the mystery figure started to sense that he knew him for some strange reason. He asked Sabrina because she was not officially a student in Kato's Class; instead she was his assistant and a Junior Tech Intern at Morgenroete.

"Guest of the Professor, he was told to wait here while he went on an errand," Sabrina mentioned with her own frown as she looked over at the mystery boy before shrugging at Kira.

"Anyways we need to get to work, Tolle, Kuzzey get strapped in. I need to go over a few calculations before we start, but I will be done when you get strapped in," he mentioned with a smile sitting down at a desk before opening his lap top and getting to work. Fiona and Mirri helped the two boys into the exoskeletons while Sai checked the connections between the two and the other equipment. Sabrina meanwhile turned to stare at the mystery boy before helping Kira with the calculations. After a few brief minutes they where ready and started their work while the blond haired mysterious outsider watched on from his position near the door, as he too wondered why the dark brown-haired young man seemed so familiar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Space Dock Two  
Colony Harbor  
Heliopolis Colony_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elsewhere in a dock holding a graceful white ship, various uniformed men and woman approached the ship with some awe on their faces. These men and woman where the Marines of the Earth Alliance 51st Independent Booster Company, an elite group of Marines trained to fight in Zero-Gee environments hence their posting to such a ship as the brand new _Archangel_. The commander of the company, one Marine 1st Lieutenant Ryan Locke looked up at the large ship and whistled slightly at the sheer power he felt coming off the ship. It was quite amazing sight for a purebred Marine like him. With a shake of his head, he adjusted the straps to his large kit bag slung over one shoulder. He had recently gotten a new kit bag and he had yet to get the proper adjustment on the straps to make it comfortable. With another sigh, the Marine turned his attention back to the ship as he approached. As he did so, he could see a pair of officers waiting outside the main personal entrance to the ship for him and the other Marines of the 51st. One officer he was surprised to see, that like him and the other marines, wore a gold-shouldered Earth Alliance Uniform. With a shake of his bald head Lieutenant Locke went on to lead his men to meet with the two waiting officers.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Cliff Outside Morgenroete _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On a grassy cliff that had been where one of the major ducts had ended up, stood a young man named Athrun Zala along with the rest of the ZAFT Infiltration Team around him. In front of him, the red suited figure of Yzak Joule laid out on the ground overlooking Helios City watching as the first Camion Transport trailer pulled out of the factory heading for the dock. Behind him, the remaining members of the team climbed out of the duct and joined the rest.

"The charges have placed underneath the factory," the lead green suited figure report with a grim chuckle.

"It seems they are a bit late, however just a few more minutes before the Naturals finally crawl out of their holes for us," Dearka Elsman mentioned a snarl looking down at the trailers.

"So should delay the attack, as they are not in position yet?" asked the nervous Nicol Amalfi from his position next to Athrun. Athrun opened his mouth to answer, but the final red suited figure of team finally spoke.

"No by the time the Commander starts the attack they will be in position," Rusty Mackenzie mentioned with a frown.

"Alright then we wait till they are, we will be a little late but the mission will be completed," Athrun mentioned looking down as the second trailer along with several other smaller trailers and escorts appeared out of the factory. He wished that it did not have to happen this way but it had to be. Little did he know that he and the rest of his team would have a larger impact on the war ahead then Athrun thought he would in the days ahead.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_ZS _Vesalius  
_Heliopolis Nearpace_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back on the _Vesalius_ Rau watched as the timer on his watch finally reached zero. Turning he then he looked over the waiting Ades sitting at his side, who was awaiting his orders.

"It's time," was the only words he said to his faithful captain, who only nodded in response before looking over at his crew.

"Weigh Anchor. _Vesalius_ Launch! Our target is Heliopolis Colony!" Ades ordered as the engines of the ship started to flare as they started up propelling the ship towards the awaiting colony and its destiny. Meanwhile Rau pointed two of his fingers towards the waiting Mobile Suit operator, who only nodded in understanding before relaying the final order to the pilots. Down below the hanger hatch opened and the linear catapult extended as the first GINN was brought to the catapult. Without any fanfare, the large war machine launched into space followed by its brothers. The commander watched this all from the safety of the bridge , next to him Ades started to snap out further orders to his crew, while the communication officer relayed the orders to the other four ships in the small fleet.

'Ah! Things are about to get interesting and a whole new phase of the war shall start,' the mysterious Commander Le Creuset thought silently to himself as he watched as the last of the Mobile Suits launch from the ships. He was right something new was just about to be introduced into the war, something that has not yet been seen in modern war and yet will turn the war into a completely new road, one that will test our new heroes ahead of them. For this is the start of something new.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_**-o-END-o-  
**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Post-Chapter Notes:**

**Edited on 10/7/2012**

Alright here is the new version of Angelic Dawn Phase One and there are only some small minor changes from the older version. The only real major change is changing the ship transporting Mu and his team to the colony from a disguised _Nelson _Class to the _Adula _Class Merchant Carrier _Alexi_. Basically this ship is a variant of the _Marseille III _Class Transport. Like the one we see transporting Mu in the original series, just made into something similar to the British Merchant Carriers from World War II.

Oh! Another major change is the addition of two more ships to Le Creuset's forces; these new ships are members of the new _Luna _Class Corvettes. They are basically the main escort ship of the ZAFT forces and are usually seen escorting the larger _Laurasia _and _Nazca _Class ships. These ships also add six more mobile suits to the fight. This is partly thanks to my decision to improve the Colony's Defense Forces a bit, basically adding a few mobile suits to the mix along with the Raptor Mobile Armors seen in the last version of this story.

This change to the Defense Forces is the second major change to the story, basically I thought about making the Fusilier Guard only the Yamato Family guard and not the colony's defense force. Though to make things easier the two groups would still have similar uniforms.

I like to mention that I have created a page for this story at the Gundam Fanon Wiki, the link is my profile. That said time for another Omake! Enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Omake 02: The Worst Mistake**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Onboard the ZAFT _Nazca _Class Destroyer _Vesalius _its commander one Rau Le Crueset stood looking out the bridge's main viewport at the slowing spinning form of Heliopolis Colony. The young ZAFT Commander had recently received news that the Earth Alliance where using the facilities in the colony to develop their own mobile suits for use against ZAFT's own machines. This was against the neutrality on the colony which is owned by the neutral nation of the Orb Union.

"Commander are you sure you don't want to get a hold of the council about this?" someone asked behind him making the masked Commander turn to look at the older man who was the ship's captain and his second in command.

"It will be too late; I have a sixth sense of these things. If we do not seize the moment now, later we will pay with our lives for our reluctance to take action. The Earth Forces new Mobile Weapons, we must secure them before they move them," the Commander mentioned turning back to stare at the colony, and wished he could see the darkened forms of the commando boats as they delivered their payload onto the colony. He was bit restless in this operation for it would his first major operation as a Commander of his own team.

"Well luckily you gave the pilots and commandos orders to follow Yellow Rules of Engagement," the Captain replied a moment later making his Commander nod as well for Yellow Rules of Engagement prevented the pilots or the commandos to attack civilian targets or personal. This was to prevent civilian causalities during the operation but still there would some causalities no matter how careful his men where.

"Yes I wasn't about to have anything to do with Orb maybe joining the Alliance against us," the Commander mentioned with a flinch before turning away from the viewport and took a seat in his command chair before looking down at this watch before nodding over at the Captain.

"Its time," he ordered and leaned back to watch as the ZAFT ships started their own part of the operation, an operation that would become one of ZAFT's worst mistakes ever during the war.

-o-o-

About hour or two later Rau was once again standing at the viewport of the bridge watching as two of his mobile suits once more entered the colony to find out what had happened to remaining prototypes along with the new battleship built to support all of the mobile suit prototypes. As the operation went on Rau had started to feel something was off about the entire operation. Therefore his orders to send a small recon party into the colony to find out what the heck was going on for they had lost contact with the last of commando teams thirty minutes before. They had been searching for the final two prototypes and had fallen out of contact.

"Commander! I think we may have a problem!" someone called out from the bridge's main lift making the Commander turn to see the red uniformed figure of Nicol Amalfi as he rushed out of the lift towards him. Nicol had been one of the pilots sent with the commandoes to capture the prototypes.

"What is it Nicol? What problem?" he asked as he started to feel his stomach plummet to his feet at the shocked look on the young pilot's face.

"Sir I don't think those mobile suits are prototypes for the Earth Alliance, for one the operating system used is very different from what our information had told us to expect in the first place. Also the Gold Frame the mobile suit I recovered sports a kind of development log in the computer, which basically says these mobile suits are for the defense of the Orb Union not for the Earth Alliance. In the log they mention the Alliance G-Project and that Orb managed to get some data of the project to help them develop their own mobile suits. However that is it," the pilot reported with wide-eyes making his Commander curse in shock before he turned to look at Captain Ades.

"Ades! Those IFF readings you where showing me earlier? You said they where all Orb IFFs and no Alliance IFF at all," he asked looking over at his reliable second in command.

"Yes Commander, the handful of mobile armors and the Mistrals used to defend the colony where all sporting Orb IFFs," the man reported with a flinch for he knew where this was going. Commander Le Crueset slowly fell into his command chair in shock before he shook his head.

"We were suckered and given false information! That damn informant was wrong! The mobile suits where indeed for the defense of Orb not for the Alliance. It all makes sense now! That Alliance transport we detected earlier wasn't heading here, no it had to been heading to Artemis! It makes sense! Artemis has been pretty much ignored for several months. It makes the perfect out of the way place to develop their mobile suits," the Commander mentioned out load making the others on the bridge look at one another in shock before they nodded for it did make sense.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we screwed up!" Ades mentioned as he too slumped into his seat in shock.

"Commander! Captain! Look at the colony!" Nicol said pointing out at the viewport towards the colony making the others on the bridge turn to stare out of the viewport as well to see it starting to fall apart much to their horror.

"Oh my god! This is not happening!" Ades mentioned as he got up from his chair and looking out with sick fascination as the colony broke up in many different pieces. The Commander however angry watched the breaking colony for he had a pretty good guess how it started to break apart like that.

"Damn it! It had to been Miguel with his Ion Cannon! I knew I shouldn't have let him take one into the colony like that!" Rau mentioned with a curse and turned to look at the ship's mobile suit operator.

"Operator! Can you detect either Miguel or Olor in that mess?" he asked hoping that Miguel was still alive so he could personally tear into him for this tragedy. The Operator quickly shook of her shock before turning to look at her readouts for a moment before she nodded.

"I only got Olor's GINN on my readouts sir, and he is now returning to the ship," the young woman reported making Rau and Ades nod in understanding at her.

"Ades once Olor is back onboard we shall pull back from the colony's Nearspace and await instructions from the Homeland. Also send off a message on the International Emergency Distress Channel towards the colony's remains that we are now backing off from the area, as well as a notice we were tricked in attacking the colony," he ordered looking over at his Captain who nodded in understanding as the Commander got up from his chair.

"What about you sir what are you going to do?" the older man asked looking over at his commander.

"I am going to personally put together a message to Supreme Chairman Clyne and the Council about what happened. Oh and when Olor is back on board send him to my quarters for I need to debrief him on what happened in there," he replied before leaving the bridge behind making the Captain flinch for he wouldn't want to be doing that before he turned to follow his orders. This was quite a mess and he hoped it didn't have any repercussions in the end.

-o-End-o-

Well here is another large Omake that I have written. Basically a what-if story where the Alliance never used Heliopolis as the development site for the G-project, and ZAFT attacked the colony anyways due to false information that there was a project there to develop mobile suits for the Alliance. Of course they only find the Astray Project developed by Morgenreote to protect Orb and its interests.

We also get a kinder more calm Rau Le Crueset due to another idea I had where he never got shortened telomeres and such making his go mad. Instead he chooses to join up with ZAFT to protect his new home.

Anyways I hope some people enjoyed this little what-if situation I put together for you all to enjoy.

I shall see you again in the next chapter!


	3. Phase Two: Gundams Rising!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime series known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED or its Manga side story Mobile Suit Gundam ASTRAY nor do I own anything from the SEED MSV that I may include in this Fanfiction.. I only own my own characters and mecha that I have created for the purpose of this story. At least all but the Character of Brian Carter for he is owned by my old friend RX-79(BC) and is not owned in any part by yours truly.**

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU: Angelic Dawn

_A Gundam SEED AU Novella_

_Part One of the Angelic Saga Series_

_Written by: William R. Woods_

_Aka"Deathzealot"_

_Co-Written by: Seth Klein_

_aka"Persistent Dreamer"_

**Chapter BGM is Genkai Battle from JAM Project**

**Phase Two: **Gundams Rising!

_I had been so used to flying GINNs or my old CGUE, that when I first piloted a G-Weapon it was a whole different experience to me. When you look at one, you know that there is power behind it. It is hard to describe to those who have not experienced it. An old song I recently listened to summed it up perfectly. It was a whole new way to fly, one that I would not ever forget..._

_-Major General Brain Carter_

_Commander, Orb Defense Forces_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Colony_ _Main_ _Control_ _Center  
Heliopolis Colony_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There is a moment in time where the world changes for better or worse. These instances are so powerful that they will give tremors through both man and nature. Some say that it is fate or destiny, while others think it is an almighty being out in charge of everything. Whatever you believe you cannot deny the power of these instances, which will shape not only the course of the future, but man as well. Therefore, as the five ZAFT vessels approached the colony of Heliopolis everything changed in an instant, as throughout the colony alarms started to ring. In the central control center of the colony, the alarms startled the personnel assigned there. The man in charge of the communications with approaching ships started to panic as he tried to get into contact with the ships. As he did this the chief controller who was in command at that time, floated over to the tech and grabbed his headset as he ordered the alarms to be shut off and everyone to calm down.

"Approaching ZAFT Vessels, cease and desist you are violating the treaty between our nations. I repeat..." the controller spoke into the headset that sat on his head however; he stopped when static started to squeal into the speaker. Speechless the controller turned to the tech in front of him who looked wide-eyed at the information in front of them.

"Sir, they are jamming our communications. This is clearly a hostile act against the colony," the tech said with a gulp just as General Enrique Dias the commander of the Heliopolis Colonial Guard and the man in overall charge of the defense of the colony floated into the command center. Colonel Frank Taylor followed the General into the room along with a few of their men, their respective Green and Light Blue Uniforms contrasting against the plain work clothes of the civilians at work in the control center.

"Report!" the burly General ordered as he floated over to the man in charge, the chief controller looked over at him before sighing knowing that this was a military situation and therefore the General was in overall command of the colony during this crisis.

"General, five ZAFT ships are inbound; their profiles make it two _Laurasia_ Class, a single _Nazca_ Class, and two of the those new _Luna _Class Corvettes. We have confirmed Mobile Suit launches before jamming started. What are your orders?" the other man questioned, as he floated over to the green uniformed General.

"First of all get your people to the shelters; my men and Colonel Taylor's can handle their jobs. I hate to say this but you all are civilians and have no business here," the General said sorrowfully giving the impression that it was the last thing he wanted to do was to be in battle right now. The controller nodded in understanding before waving at his people.

"Alright you heard him, let's go folks and thank you sir," he said before exiting the control room soon followed by the rest of the crew. After they were safely gone, the military personal took their civilian counterparts places. After a brief moment of thinking, the General turned to look at them and Colonel Taylor.

"I do believe it is time to show these ZAFT interlopers not to mess with this colony. First of all, Frank get the Raptor Squadrons out there along with your mobile suit group out there we are going to need them. In addition, communications see if you can get that Merchant Carrierto launch to help us, and hopefully we can get the _Archangel_ out of here as well. Also someone give the word to get the civilians into their shelters, this is going to be tough. Tactical, get the defense squadrons prepped and ready to deploy, also see if you see if the Prototypes can sortie as well. We may need them to get those GINNs something to think about. Speaking of the prototypes, Lieutenant Videl, get a hold of Major Carter and tell him to get those Alliance units out of the colony ASAP. Alright get to work men," the burly general ordered looking around at his men and Colonel Taylor, who answered with a series of 'yes sirs' and while the Colonel only saluted before exiting the room heading for the hanger where he would join the defense squadrons. Luckily, for them the Colony's Defense Force and Lord Yamato had been preparing for this for a while and had plans in place for such an event. Meanwhile General Dias looked at the large display screen mounted along the top of one of the wall, and the five angry red contacts bearing on his home colony.

"General, Lord Yamato is on the line wanting to talk to you," the control center's communications officer reported as he looked up from his station at the scowling General. General Dias flinched but accepted a head set from a nearby tech and after adjusting it onto his head nodded to the COM officer.

"This is Dias, go ahead Milord," he said into the headset's microphone as he continued to stare angrily at the red contacts of the ZAFT ships and those smaller blips of supposed approaching mobile suits.

"General, I already have been notified of the approaching ZAFT forces, therefore can you give a report on the defense of the colony?" the voice of his Lord, one Haruma Yamato, Governor and Lord of the Colony, asked over the communication channel.

"Well Milord that Alliance Merchant Carriershould be ready to head out in few seconds, and Colonel Taylor is going to be prepping his Mobile Suits for launch in the next few minutes along with the Raptor Squadrons. As for the colony interior, the regular ODF forces are mobilizing while the Colonial Guard are getting the civilians to shelters before joining the regular forces. Other then that sir, we have no further forces to counter the ZAFT forces," the General reported with a grim frown on his face. He soon heard a few curses from the nobleman, before a sigh.

"They couldn't have waited another day could they General," the other man said with a grim chuckle. The General smirked slightly for like his Lord, he knew that by that time the Alliance would be gone from the colony and the Yamato Family's _Izumo _Class, the _Ashinazuchi_ would have arrived at the colony with its load of Pre-Production Astray mobile suits. Not to mention the Altairan Self Defense Force's Third Fleet would be docked to receive some dedicated leave time. Therefore the colony would be quite safe from any attack, however it would not be.

"No it looks like they are bit in a hurry Milord. Anyways do you have any further orders for me or the Guard?" he asked the noble, who went quiet for a brief moment before a sigh exploded from other man.

"Just defend the colony to your best ability and get the people into the shelters. However, I am going to see about launching the Vanguard to help in the defense. God knows that is why I commissioned it for," the Governor replied before breaking off the connection leaving the General blinking in surprise before he shook his head.

"Maybe if we can get that machine out there, then we can manage to get out of this," the general said after a brief moment before shrugging and turning to start command the battle that he knew was going to start soon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Colony Interior  
Heliopolis Colony_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the ZAFT ships approached the colony, its small meager defense forces started to mobilize while the ZAFT ships deployed their Mobile Suits for the attack. Inside the colony, Orb Defense Forces and Colonial Guard defense units started to roll or fly out of numerous sites around the colony, including many Type-80 Po Linear Tanks, Type-85 Veles Light Combat Tanks, Type-87 Loki Missile Artillery Truck, and Type-11 Heli VTOL Combat Craft Not to mention infantry forces wearing the green uniforms of the Colonial Guard started to move out through the city. As they did this evacuation alarms started to ring around the colony and civilians started to head for safety of the shelters with help from the Colonial Guard. However interrupting this was a large explosion that came from the harbor area of the colony, surprising both military and civilian alike. Even then, the preparation continued unmolested and the battle continued.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_AFS _Archangel  
_Space Dock Two  
Colony_ _Harbor  
Heliopolis Colony_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the _Archangel_ herself the blast was far more felt and the tiny crew on board the ship where shaken dramatically from the explosion. A few lost their footing and slammed into walls or the floor. However, unlike the Naval personal, the recently arrived Marines only grabbed onto stuff to hold themselves steady against the shaking ship. Muttering a curse, Marine Captain Jonathan O'Neill turned back to look at the recently arrived Lieutenant Locke and his Marines. Unlike the Marines of the 51st, Captain O'Neill was a pilot and had been assigned to the G-Project as a test pilot due to his mechanical engineering degree. However, unlike the other test pilots, he had been helping the techs finishing installing the new Strike Pack changing system and slightly tuning the linear catapults on the ship. When he had heard about the 51st arriving, he had decided to head up to meet them showing them a friendly Marine face when they arrived. Now the ship and the colony it was docked in are under attack. Most likely ZAFT forces having discovered information on the G-Project and the _Archangel_.

"That was not some sort of hit on the colony by naval fire but closer," one of the marines mentioned with a frown, making the others including Captain O'Neill nod in agreement with his observation. It was then that Lieutenant Locke started to curse.

"Then that means it was demolition charges that went off and that means some sort of commando strike forces planting them," the Lieutenant said with a scowl on his face looking around at his Marines and Captain O'Neill, making many curse or just scowl angrily.

"Alright let's not sit around then Lieutenant, luckily for us the ship's armory has been completely stocked in preparation for the launch. Therefore lets get your Marines into hardsuits and armed in case any ZAFT commandoes start figuring out that their charges did not destroy the ship like they wanted to," the Captain ordered with a grim smile on his face, one that was copied by the other Marines.

"Understood sir. Alright you Wasps, you heard the Captain, let's get suited and locked down. Let's provide those ZAFT commandoes a warm reception, shall we," the commander of the 51st said with an almost insane grin on his face as he looked over his Marines who soon cheered and started to get ready. The Lieutenant nodded and waved for the Captain to lead them to the armory. It was going to be quite a day for them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Morgenroete Inc. - Main Facilities  
Heliopolis Colony_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Kira and friends got into their experiment, a large explosion sent some the equipment in the lab to the ground and sent the teenagers sprawling around the lab thanks to the uneven ground. Tolle cursed as he caught Mir before she fell, while Kira did the same with Fiona. Sai and Kuzzey grabbed onto the desk or wall to steady them. Sabrina just leaned against a nearby wall to steady herself. The confused teens looked around the lab as another shake once again tried to send them to ground, however this one was far closer then the last.

"What the heck! Was that a Meteor impact on the colony!?" Sai exclaimed looking around in fear, however before the others could respond the evacuation alarm started to blare around the Facility. The gathered teens collectively gasped in fear; however Sabrina being the oldest along them got her head back on its shoulders before they could and started to lead the others toward the emergency exit which had already been opened by the two Fusilier Guards that been outside the lab waiting for Kira. However Kira's attention was soon diverted to the blond haired boy who was now rushing past them heading deeper into the facility. Kira frowned looking after him before turning toward his friends.

"Get to the shelters guys, I see where he went and see if I can help him," Kira said with a frown, the lead guard was about to say something but Fiona's hand on his shoulder stopped him short.

"Got it Kira, go after him and please don't get into any more trouble," Fiona said with a smile before stepping through the door and onto stairwell alongside the rest of their friends and the guards. Kira paused looking at the now empty doorway before racing after the other boy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Cliff Outside Morgenroete _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the cliff outside the Morgenroete Factory, the gathered ZAFT Commandoes looked on as the start of the convoy, with various escort vehicles manned by the Alliance's 501st Independent Marine Company, started to move away from the factory and towards the distant dock, which unknown to them had already been destroyed, or so the ZAFT Commandoes thought anyways. However, the red suited figure of Athrun Zala frowned in some confusion as the last massive Type-95 Camion transport truck pulled out of the factory. Something was wrong for there was only three transport trucks in the convoy instead the five they where briefed on.

"This is not good there is only three, the other two must be still inside the factory. Rusty, you and I shall take a few teams of the Commandos to go in and get them," Athrun ordered with a frown, looking over at the others for like he, they knew that they needed to move now for the attack was already starting.

"Alright Athrun but be quick about it, we are not going to wait around for you," Yzak said with a glower on his face. Athrun and Rusty only rolled their eyes behind their faceplates before running off with a few green suited ZAFT Commandos following behind them. Those remaining continued to wait a bit more until the convoy was right where they wanted it to be.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Morgenroete Inc. - Factory Facility  
Heliopolis Colony  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inside the cockpit of the GAT-X303 Aegis G-Weapon, Brian Carter frowned as explosions started to be heard throughout the colony. As if responding to the explosions his cell phone started to ring into his vest pocket. Frowning in confusion he quickly retrieved it from the pocket and flipped it open to answer.

"Major Carter, this is Lieutenant Videl. ZAFT ships and their mobile suits are now attacking the colony. General Dias want's you to get those prototypes out of the colony ASAP. That is what they are after, if we get them out of the colony then the attack should stop," the man on the other end started to say soon as he answered. Brian closed his eyes at the news however understood what the General was trying to tell him.

"Understood, and thank you Lieutenant," he said all business as he started to climb out of the large mobile suit, flipping the phone closed as he did. After he managed to slip out of the cockpit and onto the factory floor just in time to see Lieutenant Ramius closing a cell phone of her own. Her white face told him that she was scared and it was most likely her first time going into combat.

"Lieutenant Ramius, I have been ordered to help you get these big guys to your ship, so shall we," he said with a lighthearted grin trying to lighten the mood somewhat. She smiled briefly before she started to snap orders to the gathered techs. Brian then threw in some advice as he started to help Ramius with her job. Around them, the gathered group of techs started to disperse as they received their orders. A few ran over to large storeroom that served as an armory for the factory and started to hand out weapons to the rest of the techs. However, they all stopped as the doors to the factory blew open and ZAFT Commandos started to filter into the factory firing as they came.

"Ah hell," Brian said with a curse as he dived behind the Aegis before accepting a assault rifle from one of the techs and started to return fire at those he once called comrades.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_AF__A__S _Alexia _- Hanger Bay  
Main Dock  
Heliopolis Colony  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inside the still cramped hanger bay of the _Alexia_, Lieutenant Mu La Flagga cursed as he strapped into his Zero and pulled on his flight helmet before securing the hatch above him. He briefly heard the tap of the tech outside announcing that the unit was ready to launch.

"Hawk Unit, check in," he ordered over the COMM to his unit, as he started to finish up his power up of the Mobile Armor.

"Hawk Two, ready for orders Lead," reported Gail Walter his wing mate and a veteran from the Grimaldi Front like him. Mu was glad to have him in the unit.

"Hawk Three here, ready to roll Boss," came Ian's voice, like Gail's his voice bored and calm a trait common to veteran pilots.

"Hawk Four, I'm ready as well sir," finished the young Luke Nigel's voice, which unlike the other two pilots sounded scared and excited at the same time, which made Mu flinch knowing he would most likely end up dead in the end. Sighing he flipped the COMM over to the main channel Hawk Unit shared with the _Alexia_ herself

"Control, Hawk Unit is ready to launch at your orders," he reported to the Controller aboard the ship and a moment later the other man appeared on his screen adjusting his headset before slipping the helmet of his suit on over it.

"Roger that Hawk Lead, you are cleared for launch. The ship will be launching behind you to clear the colony's harbor, oh and Lieutenant good luck," the officer reported with a strained smile. Like Mu, he knew they where most likely goners, since ZAFT had five ships out there and if all them had full hangers, they could send out twenty-four mobile suits. Though hopefully that since they where going to try to steal the prototypes that they had a few less to make room for them. Sighing he saluted the officer on the screen before sliding his faceplate closed.

"Well you know me; I make the impossible, possible. La Flagga launching!" he responded with his patented phrase to the officer who managed a smile before nodding and signing off. Mu was then thrown back into his seat as the ship's small outdated electric catapult flung the Zero out of the ship. Before long, he found himself looking at the insides of the space dock, and shortly afterwards the rest of his unit joined him.

"Alright Hawk Unit, let's move out!" Mu ordered and once again, the Hawk of Endymion was thrown into battle as the four Mobile Armors of the Hawk Unit flew out of the main dock of the colony and into the history books once more.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Colony's Exterior/Colon__y __Airspace  
Heliopolis Colony  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Outside of the colony the ZAFT Mobile Suits were ready to engage any defenders that the colony may have as they closed in on the colony. Already several Mistral Work pods had launched ahead of the real defenders to try to help in any way they could, however sadly the small and puny Mistrals where no match against the might of seventeen GINN Mobile Suits. Luckily, before long the Hawk Unit joined the fight against ZAFT, following behind them was the lightly-armed _Adula _Class Merchant Carrier _Alexia_ their mothership. Granted a single ship, especially the lightly armed Merchant Carrier, was no match for the five ZAFT warships waiting in the wings. However they where only buying time till the _Archangel _could launch, which unknown to the defenders had been trapped in its dock and the majority of the crew where dead from the explosion that went off in the dock. After the ship launched, six GINNs broke off from their fellows and slipped past the _Alexia_ as it made its way out of the dock. The remaining eleven GINNs where swarming the mixed group of mobile armors, even with veterans of the likes of Mu La Flagga and Ian Goddard things where not looking up. Luckily, for the now besieged Alliance Forces the real true defenders of the colony where about to make their entrance.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Colony Interior – Helios_ _City  
Heliopolis Colony_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As soon as the explosions started the group of ZAFT commandos launched their attack on the convoy of huge Camion transport trucks and their support vehicles heading towards the space dock where the _Archangel_ was supposed to be waiting for them. Just as they did, two pairs of GINNs landed not far from the convoy and fired on it with their machine guns taking out the various units protecting it. With their job done the GINNs turned away from the convoy to protect the commandos from any other force as they did their own job. Before long it was to done and bodies where strewn all over the street giving an example of the commando's very grim and bloody work. The remaining commandos turned to leave the area their job done as their red suited companions boarded the new units.

"This is Yzak, I am up and ready to move. Dearka?" the second pilot, Yzak Joule, reported as the next unit stood up from its transport and tore the rifle next to it out of its supports.

"Dearka here I am ready to roll. How about you Nicol," answered the third pilot, Dearka Elsman, as the next machine stood up grabbing the two large weapons by its side.

"Give me a few more seconds…and there got it. I am ready as well," reported the final member of their little group, Nicol Amafli and the last machine stood up ending up behind Dearka's new machine the Buster. They all started to walk away from the dead convoy and as they did their colors shifted from dull grays, to brilliant bright colors.

"Where are Rusty and Athrun with those other units?" questioned Dearka looking around for any other unit appearing out of the distant tunnel, which the convoy had exited.

"It doesn't matter; we need to get these units to the Commander. Let's go," Yzak ordered engaging his thrusters heading for the dock escorted by two of the GINNs gathered around the convoy.

"Alright alright keep your head on Yzak," Dearka said with a huff before following behind Yzak and Nicol as the entire group started head for the dock with their two escorting GINNs. The remaining two GINNs looked around the area before moving on towards the factory where the final prototypes were located.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Morgenroete Inc. Facility  
Heliopolis Colony_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cursing fate, Fiona helped her friends out of the building with the help of the two guards, and into the chaos outside. As they so they could see that people where panicking and rushing towards shelters, others where just standing out in the open gawking at the ZAFT Mobile Suits tearing into the defense units. As she watched, a trio of Type-11 Heli VTOL craft started on a run against one of the GINNs and the pilot didn't even have the decency to use his machine gun, he just literally back slapped the tiny VTOLs sending them to the ground in flames. Flinching Fiona started to lead her friends towards the nearest shelter, as the giant Mobile Suits continued to march on towards the factory district. Fiona cursed once more when she saw that the nearest shelter was actually near the district and through the chaos of the battle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Hanger 27-A  
Heliopolis Colony_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Colonel Frank Taylor had once been a mobile armor pilot for the old Federal Space Force of the Atlantic Federation before he had been kicked out when the Federation started to crack down on the handful of Coordinators in their forces. He then had accepted a position in the Orb Defense Forces soon after that. Thanks to his piloting experience he had along a handful of Orb-born Coordinator pilots were sent to the Republic of Altair to be trained in mobile suit combat after the introduction of the AMD-02 Guardian series of mobile suits. When his training finished he returned to the mainland to see about starting a mobile suit program for the Orb Defense Forces, which eventually became the Astray program. However since he believed that they would need mobile suits before the completion of the program he along with a few other officers had organized through some of his contacts at Altair to purchase several now aging Guardians for use by the ODF as training craft in mobile suit operations as well as defending Orb interests. Later when the G-Project started and the need for a defense for Heliopolis three of these mobile suits had been handed over to the Colonial Guard and served as the colony's main mobile suit unit. When the Colonel had first arrived he found that Guard only had two pilots for the Guardians and therefore took over the small squad as well as becoming the third pilot.

The three AMD-02A Guardians of the Guard where painted in the white and green colors of the Colonial Guard, and carried the new GU-190 55mm rifle produced by Sphinx Heavy Industries instead of the standard MSW-15A1 carried by ASDF Guardians. The three mobile suits were also of the older A Type instead of the newer B type now in production with the ASDF. Even then they were still somewhat superior to the GINNs in use by ZAFT, though that didn't matter since the other two pilots happened to be fresh rookies with no experience in combat at all. That in mind Colonel Taylor knew that this was going to be really messy and finished powering up his machine.

"This is Taylor the Guardian Team is ready for launch," he reported over the shared COMM channel with the rest of the Colonial Guard forces before turning his head slightly to look at the other side of the hanger where the sixteen Orb built Type 14 Raptor Mobile Armors were getting ready to launch as well.

"Gold One what about you?" he asked of the commander of two Raptor Squadrons.

"Looks like we are ready as well Colonel," the voice of Gold One replied a few moments later making Taylor nod before taking a breath knowing that even with the mobile armors this was not going to be good at all.

"Sir, the _Alexia_ and her Mobile Armor Squadron have entered the engagement. Also it looks some civilian pilots decided to try their hand in helping in the defense of the colony with Mistrals sir," the tactical controller reported over the channel dragging the colonel out of his thoughts. Frank cursed when he heard about the Mistrals; however, he could not do anything about it right now.

"Alright then, this is Guardian One, reporting that all Guard Defense Forces are now ready for launch when your ready control," Frank reported instead, the tactical officer could be heard sighing over the channel before giving the order.

"Understood, Guardian One you are cleared to launch, and good luck sir," the controller ordered with a frown in his voice before signing off. Frank nodded in understanding before giving the order himself.

"Alright boys and girls let's show these ZAFT pilots a thing or two about fighting and remember we are fighting to defend the colony. Launch by numbers," he ordered with a grin before launching himself into the main dock of the colony followed by the other two Guardians. He then turned his mobile suit to watch the Raptors as they launched behind the three mobile suits. When the last unit, Raptor Green Eight, reported its launch Colonel Taylor brought his Guardian to the front of the combined group and nodded knowing it was now or nothing.

"Listen up Raptor Squadron, as soon as we are clear of the dock I will announce a single target and we will volley fire our missiles at that one target, before we break off and engage our own targets. Understood?" he ordered, looking over his shoulder at the gathered Mobile Suits and Mobile Armors. The sixteen Raptor pilots quickly reported an affirmative to him after his order. Before long, they cleared the dock and were out in open space. Once cleared, Colonel Taylor started to hunt for a suitable target, within a few seconds he found a single GINN chasing an Alliance Moebius Mobile Armor. Grunting he locked that GINN into his targeting computer, and called out the location of it to the rest of his mobile armors. Soon, they all had it locked in as well and as soon as they did, Frank ordered them to fire. Thirty-two missiles raced out from the group of Mobile Armors heading towards the enemy GINN. It soon saw the approaching missiles and tried to evade them, however there where to many and the GINN ended up destroyed by the surprise missile volley. Both sides of the engagement looked in shock at the expanding ball of gas and debris that had once been a GINN.

"Alright break, and engage targets at will. Good luck and god speed everyone, let's all try to make it home in one piece," he ordered the group, even if he knew that many of them where about to die. However protecting one's home was the best way to die in his opinion. That in mind he picked out a GINN along the group and started to open fire with his machine gun at the other mobile suit. The true Battle of Heliopolis was now beginning as the three Guardian Mobile Suits, and sixteen Raptor Mobile Armors entered the battle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Corridor F-03/Main Factory  
Heliopolis Colony_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back in the colony, Kira kept up the chase, as he tried to reach the fleeing boy. Kira briefly wondered where he was going and why he was heading deeper into the facility instead of getting to a shelter. As he turned a corner, a nearby blast sent the both of them to the ground. With Kira on top of the other boy, however when he looked down Kira was shocked to find that with the others cap having blown off he now knew who exactly this person was.

"Princess Cagalli!?" Kira exclaimed shocked looking down at the now revealed girl and her now shocked face.

"How the hell do you know who I am and why the hell are following me," the Princess of Orb replied after recovering sending him a glare, one that he had seen on his girlfriend many times and he quickly got off of her.

"I am Kira Yamato, the Heir to the Yamato family and we met before Highness, during a ball on the mainland," Kira replied with a frown on his face helping her up. The blond haired heiress of Orb only blinked in surprise before shaking her head.

"Figures I meet you here of places, Lord Kira. Now I know why you looked so familiar back there in Kato's lab. Anyways get out of here and to a shelter, I shall be fine," she ordered angrily before turning as if she was going to run off, but before she could Kira grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No we both shall get to a shelter. If you think I am going to leave the heir to my country alone you are clearly crazy Highness. Anyhow let's see this way," Kira said turning to look around before taking off pulling Cagalli along with him and started to lead her further into the corridor, however he was heading for the main factory where most of the fighting was at still. The duo thankfully made it safely, and soon found themselves on a catwalk looking down on a pair of what looked like mobile suits.

"What's this! Mobile Suits in the colony!" Kira exclaimed loudly and turned to look at his companion to see what her reaction would be. She looked shocked and scared at the same time; she was clearly not expecting this.

"Father! I knew it, you betrayed us all!" she yelled out as she sank to the floor of the catwalk and started to cry in anguish. Kira looked down at her before looking back down at the mobile suits and just then realized that people where fighting around them. One these people where aiming a weapon at them, he softly cursed and pulled the girl away from the catwalk and started to head for the nearby shelter.

"Come on! Let's get to that shelter before something bad happens," Kira mentioned dragging the distraught girl behind him as she continued to sob softly. He did not know why Alliance built Mobile Suits in the colony but he had some suspicions and he briefly remembered a small conversation he had with his father. He sighed when they finally reached the shelter, and saw that only one of the lifts was still open. He pressed the button next to the opened lift and hoped for a miracle.

"Hello, anyone still out there," the speaker next to the button buzzed out. Kira sighed in relief knowing that they could indeed make it out of this mess alive.

"Yes, can you raise the lift for us?" he asked whoever person was on the other end of the speaker. He looked over at the lift knowing that they could not get into the shelter unless someone already in the shelter raised it up.

"Sorry we are full; we can not take any more people. There is another shelter in the east block, can you make it?" the speaker buzzed again. Kira cursed softy, and looked over at Lady Cagalli next to him, who finally stopped sobbing. She was looking at him with wide-eyes, sighing Kira pressed the button again.

"Can you at least take my friend here, I don't think the both of us can make it?" he asked in return hoping know that it would work.

"Alright sure, and good luck mister," came the reply and the light above the lift flashed to green as the lift started to rise towards the main level. Sighing in relief, Kira pushed the country's heir into the lift and slid the door close in front of her. Lady Cagalli started to say something but Kira did not hear her as she was whisked away towards the buried shelter. Kira looked around briefly at his surroundings before he started to curse out loud as his mind finally caught up and he realized that ZAFT was attacking his family's colony, as well as the people living there, his people.

"Damn bastards!" he said before looking around at his surroundings one more time trying to find his bearings, before he took off down another side corridor heading deeper into the facilities towards a secret hanger which his father had told him about. These ZAFT attackers shall regret the day they attacked his home!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Main Factory  
Heliopolis Colony_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the floor of the factory, the battle continued to rage on between the Alliance armed techs and the ZAFT commandos. At one part of the battle and stuck on top of the GAT-X105 Strike was Brian Carter fighting with everything he had for he knew that these commandos would not spare him even if he asked for it. Sighing he kept on fighting knowing that it was the only way and wondered when it was going to end. Something however drew his attention to the catwalk above him and his eyes widened when he saw the blond haired head of his best friend, Cagalli.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Brian said to himself watching as she yelled out something which made him flinch wondering what she would say if she knew that he was here protecting the mobile suits. He then cursed when Lieutenant Ramius in front of him turned and fired up at the catwalk, he did not have enough time to stop her, but luckily she only managed a short burst before she realized what she was firing at. She blinked before turning her attention back to the enemy, and Brian sighed in relief when the brown haired boy that looked awfully familiar to him started to lead Cagalli away from the factory. He hoped the boy could get her to a shelter before turning his attention back to the enemy to see that the commandos where starting to thin out. Brian then started to shoot once more, knowing that he could nothing to help Cagalli know and he promised himself if he every got home he was going have a long discussion with her, though briefly he wondered if he was going to make it home. With a sigh, he fully turned his full attention to the battle, hoping that he would indeed make it home.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Morgenroete Inc. - Factory Facility  
Heliopolis Colony  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When she had first awakened this morning Fiona Anderson did not even think of anything like this happening. Not only was her home being destroyed around her, but also she had been separated from her friends thanks to a crashing building which had killed the two Fusilier Guards after they pushed her out of the way. Therefore, she was now trying to get another shelter she knew was around the Main Factory of Morgenroete somewhere and was now currently trying to find it.

Cursing, she dodged away from a nearby explosion as she continued the search. Finally, after a few minutes of dodging the debris, she made to the still intact C Block where the shelter would be located. With a groan she dodged yet another explosion, before literally diving into a nearby doorway and rolled onto some sort of large catwalk. Surprised, she looked down to see the figures of two mobile suits in storage cradles along the factory floor. With a shake of her head, the young Coordinator could not believe this, but here before her was the reason for the whole attack on the colony.

Suddenly she cried out in shock as the doorway she had recently come from exploded, damaging the catwalk she was on. With a grunt, she jumped over the catwalk's safety rails and down onto a very large cargo container near the two mobile suits on the factory floor. Once more Fiona cursed slightly as she looked around to see that she was in a very worse situation then she had been. However even she then turned to watch the battle as it unfolded around her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Special Projects Hanger  
Main Morgenroete Complex  
Heliopolis Colony_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Further into the Morgenroete Complex, Kira Yamato ran up to a large door with a keypad next to it. This was one of the Complexes Special Projects hangers used to store completed projects the Morgenroete didn't want anybody to know about. Kira took a brief moment to catch his breath before reaching out and typing in a long twelve-digit passcode into the keypad. The door keypad beeped before the biometric scanner lit up and Kira placed his thumb on it. After a brief moment, it emitted another beep and the door slid open allowing Kira to get inside. As he ran in, he saw the hangers single occupant a large mobile suit, unlike the others he had seen on the main factory floor, this one was up against a wall and standing its berth. Kira paused and looked up at it, he had heard about it from his father but seeing it personally was something else. The machine looked similar to those he had seen earlier but it looked a bit thinner if you could call it that, and it had a pair of strange attachments on the shoulders. A strange cone-like device was at the center of the attachments, something that Kira had never seen before on any other mobile suit he had seen.

Suddenly Kira was jolted out of his amazement as he realized that he was not alone and he turned slightly to see that his shocked Father, one Lord Haruma Yamato, was standing by a panel along the hanger's wall while various members of the Fusilier Guard where rushing around trying to get the large mobile suit ready for combat. Standing behind his father was his chief bodyguard who was suited up in a pilot's suit ready to sortie in the mobile suit as needed.

"Dad!" he cried out with a relieved look on his face. He started to walk over to the older man, relieved to see that his father was alright for he was sure that the government complex would be one of the key targets of the attack. However before his father could say anything to respond to him or do anything, the wall his father was by bulged before exploding, throwing his father away from the wall while it literally vaporized the bodyguard along with a few of nearby Guardsmen while wounding several others.

"DAD! NO!" Kira screamed before rushing over to his father's injured form, tears now shamelessly dropping down his face. As he approached the sprawled form of his father, Kira could see that he was definitely heavily injured from the explosion, and he had a piece of debris sticking out of his chest. Sobbing Kira kneeled next to him and started to roll him fully onto his back. As he did, he could see that the older man was gasping in an attempt to get air, and blood started to drip from his mouth as he did so. The man raised one of his arms and grabbed onto Kira's shirt pulling Kira towards his face.

"Kira…Take the Vanguard…Protect our people…you are now Lord Yamato...," Kira's father managed to get out through his pain before his arm went limp and fell away from his body. Kira sobbed louder as he shakily check his dads pulse to see that he was truly dead. After a few moments of sobbing Kira noticed further explosions going off around the colony and Kira stared up at the now slightly opened roof of the complex with red-rimmed eyes. Kira then started to take deep breaths and stood up from the body of his father and with a final deep breath, Kira looked down at his father.

"I understand father. I shall protect our people, I shall make you proud of me," he said before turning to look up at the towering mobile suit and then looked over at the nearest remaining Guardsman.

"Get the Vanguard ready for launch," he ordered the shocked man who shook himself and saluted.

"It's already for launch we just needed to finish opening the roof hatch," the man reported as he started to kneel next to the body of Haruma. Kira only nodded before looking around at the other remaining Guards trying to help their injured fellows.

"Alright then get out of here and into the nearest shelter," Kira ordered with an angry glint in his eye making the senior Guard nod in understanding.

"Yes milord, and good luck," the man mentioned before starting to yell out orders to the other guards. That done Kira started to make his way over to the large mobile suit and with a determined look on his face heclimbed up to the machine's cockpit and opened it before slipping into the seat in the cockpit. Kira took a calming breath before inspecting the controls before him, and slowly started to power up the machine.

Luckily, for Kira he had at the urging of his father had gone through a few mobile suit simulations, therefore he had a pretty good idea how to control the mobile suit. However, even then it seemed like he knew what exactly to do without thinking about it. With a shake of his head, Kira watched as the machine finally finished starting up and outside the machine, the eyes flashed as it started to move. Kira looked down at his father's body, now being carried by one of retreating Guards, before nodding and with a determined look on his face he grabbed the machines controls.

"Alright let's do this Vanguard!" he said just as another explosion went off behind the Vanguard giving the machine an eerily glow. It was time for this machine to show Orb's and this colony's true strength. It was time!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Main Factory  
Heliopolis Colony_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile on the floor itself, Lieutenant Ramius cursed as she watched the advancing ZAFT Commandoes gunned down another of her techs. She had thought they had been winning only minutes before, but then several fresh Commandoes arrived and joined the fight. Major Carter had along with several injured techs had left before this to see about getting some help for the besieged defenders, now the small group of techs defending the two G-Weapons where hard-pressed to counter the reinforced group of ZAFT Commandoes. Lieutenant Ramius was surprised as she heard a pained shout from the direction of the Aegis.

"Brian!" she yelled out in surprise before cursing and turning her attention to the approaching ZAFT commandoes.

"Hamana! Get the Aegis moving! Maybe we can just walk these machines out of here," she yelled out towards the remaining tech by the Aegis. However before the tech could follow her orders he screamed as he was hit by a red suited figure along the normal green suited commandoes. The Alliance Lieutenant only gritted her in anger before looking around to see that with Brian and Hamana heavily injured or dead, she only had about six others to help her and they happed to be all out of position to follow her order. With a snarl of anger, she opened fire on the red suited figure that killed Hamana that was now running towards the Aegis, shattering the man's face shield and killing him.

"Rusty!" another red suited figure cried out in anger, before he opened fired on the remaining techs angrily. Lieutenant Ramius groaned in anguish as three of the six remaining techs suddenly fell screaming as the single red suit and a trio of green suited commandoes broke from cover and opened fire on them. She then knew that it was now hopeless and she looked down at the mobile suit she was on wondering if she should just take this machine leaving the other one to ZAFT. She had no choice in the matter and was about to order her remaining men to retreat when she noticed something at the corner of her eye.

"Watch out!" a voice called out from somewhere, and Murrue turned to look in horror as the final red suit sprinted towards her. Cursing she tried to fire on him but found that her gun was jammed and she threw to the side to pull out her side-arm. However, a stray bullet suddenly struck her gun arm and she grunted as she fell down. She vaguely realized another figure was now on the machine with her kneeling at her side, but her attention was now on the explosions happening around the Factory. She knew they had to get out of here or they would be caught in the explosions at the factory went up around them. She started to get up as she vaguely realized the figure that had saved her and the red suit, which she realized had boost jumped onto the top of the Strike, had said something to one another. However, she ignored it and opened fire on the enemy before pushing the figure into the Strike's cockpit before jumping in herself behind it. As she did so she turned to look at her savior to see that it was a young female civilian most likely caught in the attack, before she turned to fully close the hatch behind her. The girl looked to be a bit shocked but shook her head and her faced hardened as she said something under her breath. However, Murrue's hearing was slightly off from the nearby explosions therefore she could not hear what she was saying.

"Alright get back behind the seat, let's see if this thing is going to move or not. Hopefully I can pilot it or we are going to be some deep trouble," she said before turning her attention the controls. She had been, like many of the techs very familiar with the controls, but like the others, she had not really fully brought a Mobile Suit online. With a sigh and wince due to her injured arm Lieutenant Ramius started bring the machine online. As she did, she realized her hearing was returning and she could hear the girl saying something.

"GUN...DAM," she sounded out something on the screen with a frown, Murrue blinked but shook her head turning her attention to finishing bringing the machine online. After a few moments, she smiled as the mobile suit finished it start up. Outside the mobile suit's eyes flashed and it started to move tearing out of its transportation trailer before starting to stand up. Around it, fire ravaged the factory casting a red-orange glow around the mammoth machine. As it stood up something behind it blew up, and inside the cockpit Murrue and the girl knew that their lives was never going to be the same.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_**-o-END-o-  
**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Post-Chapter Notes:**

**Edited on 10/8/2012**

Well here is the updated version of Chapter Two of Dawn and there several major changes here. The first one is making Taylor a Coordinator and a mobile suit pilot, which changes the launching scene of the Colonial Guard mobile forces a lot. I also put several other people in Vanguard launch scene since I kind of goofed and didn't put any guards for the Governor who would have had a few with him. I also put in the nameless chief bodyguard who would have piloted the Vanguard for the Governor. However he is killed alongside his Lord and a few of his men.

Other then that there is little changes I made here and there. That said time for another Omake! Enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
**Omake 0****2****: ****The Real Battle of Heliopolis ****  
**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the group of ZAFT mobile suits approached the Heliopolis Colony, their pilots were shocked to see another group of mobile suits launching from the colony's harbor not even bothering with the Earth Alliance transport ship that had launched from its dock to see if it could at least help in some way. However the new Orb M1A Mobile Suits where the real defenders of the colony, and it showed as they entered combat with the enemy GINNs. In the lead Orb Mobile Suit Major Brian Carter smiled slightly as he threw his machine into the battle firing at a GINN which sent a beam of high-energy particles into the chest of the other mobile suits killing the pilot and sending it sprawling out of the way intact but with a hole through the cockpit.

It didn't take long for the group of Orb mobile suits to take out the smaller number of GINNs attacking them before they even got to the colony's harbor. With the mobile suits destroyed Major Carter then lead a team of M1As towards the ZAFT ships as they tried to start retreating away from the battle. However the Orb Major wasn't about them to do that and started to open fire on the ships. While two M1As flying with the Major carried the new Type 65 Hyper Bazooka, and used them to start taking out the weapons of the ZAFT ships. Before finally Major Carter took position in front of the lead ZAFT ship and raised the Type 71 Beam Rifle towards the bridge before thumbing on his radio over to an open channel.

"ZAFT ships this is Major Brian Carter, Orb Defense Forces we have destroyed or disabled your mobile suits and now have disabled your ships. Not to mention we have killed or captured your commando team, therefore I ask you to surrender for there is no further reason to fight," he called out with a small smile and nodded pleased when a silver-white flare launched from the ship. A very rarely used flare thanks to no other ZAFT ship ever surrendering before.

"Very well we surrender Major," a weary voice replied a moment later. Major Carter only nodded before turning away from the ship and looked over the colony he called home pleased that he managed to defend it. He was sure this battle would change the entire war.

-o-End-o-

An omake similar to a few others I threw together where the Le Crueset Team face larger opposition then they did in canon. This one only has a large amount of M1A mobile suits piloted by Coordinators defending the colony. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this little omake of mine.


	4. Phase Three: On the Side of Angels!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime series known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED or its Manga side story Mobile Suit Gundam ASTRAY nor do I own anything from the SEED MSV that I may include in this Fanfiction. I only own my own characters and mecha that I have created for the purpose of this story. At least all but the Character of Brian Carter for he is owned by my old friend RX-79(BC) and is not owned in any part by yours truly.**

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU: Angelic Dawn

_A Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written by: William R. Woods_

_Aka"Deathzealot"_

_Co-Written by: SethMKlein_

_Part One of the Angelic Saga Series _

**Chapter BGM is Wanna Be An Angel by Akino Arai**

**Phase Three: **On the Side of Angels!

_Many have told me that the _Archangel _and the rest of her crew had a guardian angel watching over us. Well to some it was Kira Yamato, and Fiona Alexander to those powerful Gundams of theirs. Well to me the Captain of the ship I think it was the entire crew of the ship from the lowly mechanic to our wonderful pilots that where the angels protecting us, since we were all working together to make it through alive. It was that reason that we made it through the war the way we did. Since we were on the side of Angels..._

_- From an interview of Fleet Admiral Murrue Ramius-La Flagga  
October 14, CE 75_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_AFS _Archangel  
_Space Dock Two  
Colony Harbor  
Heliopolis Colony  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With the battle around and inside the colony raging on, the Marines of the 51st Independent Booster Company, aboard the _Archangel _prepared for their own portion of the overall battle. It did not take long for the various Booster Marines to get ready, since every Marine in the Company was a veteran and this was not their first rodeo as the old saying goes. It was quite a sight for Captain O'Neill as he approached the Marines of the 51st as they awaited their orders, for every Marine wore the iconic Marine Hardsuit, which helped give the Alliance Marines and Booster Marines their fierce reputation. The Marine Hardsuit was basically a modified version of the Alliance Flight Suit which was armored with Kevlar and other lightweight armor materials making the Hardsuited Marines big and lethal looking to anyone who see them. While the Captain had worn Hardsuits before it had been a very long time ago, therefore the sight of the Hardsuit equipped Marines gave him shivers despite their obliqued faceplates being left open, making them quite a sight. With a shake of his head, the Marine Captain turned to address Lieutenant Locke who awaited his orders.

"Alright Lieutenant are you and your Marines ready?" he asked looking up at the towering figure of the hardsuited Marine Lieutenant. The bare face of the other Marine simply smiled grimly down at him making the poor Marine pilot shiver in response. Jonathan thanked god again that the 51st were on their side, for they were quite a scary sight.

"Aye, sir we are ready. I sent my Corpsman Squad to ship's med-bay in case of any trouble, and my MP Squad are going to be patrolling the ship in case of anyone making it past us. Not that I believe they will of course," the Booster Marine reported nodding to a group of non-hardsuited Marines that where hidden by the bulk of the other Marines in their hardsuits. These Marines all wore the typical tactical vests and helmets over gray and white fatigues normally worn by Marines; they also had the iconic MP armbands around their left arms. Jonathan nodded before starting to say something but was interrupted by a member of the ship's crew, one Petty Officer 2nd Class Jackie Tonomura running up to the group.

"Captain O'Neill! One of the remaining Morgenroete Techs reports that they spotted around fifteen ZAFT Commandos entering the dock," the Petty Officer reported after stopping and catching his breath. Captain O'Neill slowly started to grin before looking up at the towering figure of the Hardsuited Lieutenant Locke.

"I do believe that is your cue Lieutenant," Jonathan said with a grin on his face one that was copied by the other Marine. With a wave of his hand, the other Marines slammed down their face shields and picked up their combat rifles.

"Alright you Wasps, let's go give those Commandos a warm reception shall we," Lieutenant Locke said to his Marines and Captain O'Neill only stared with a nod of his head at the Marines.

"Ooh-Rah!" the Marines started to chant out using the age-old cry of the United States Marine Corp, which the Atlantic Federation and later the Alliance Marines adopted as their own. With a final Ooh-Rah, the Marines started to walk off towards their arranged positions. The MPs started to split up into smaller fire-teams and to start their patrols around the ship. Captain O'Neill only chuckled lightly before looking over at Petty Officer Tonomura.

"I feel really sorry for those Commandos right now," he said with a final grin before he walked off himself leaving the poor Petty Officer behind blinking in surprise before he shrugged and walked off as well to see what else he could do.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Space Dock Two  
Colony_ _Harbor  
Heliopolis Colony  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inside the port office of one of the large docks located at the colony, bodies floated everywhere. A bomb had been placed under the overhang looking over the dock below it and had literally shredded the gathered personal located there, which included the majority of the senior officers of the still intact ship laying in the docking berth located just below the office itself. However, luckily one of the apparently dead figures located near the entryway of the office started to move, because the person was startled awake from being knocked unconscious by the blast. Moaning the figure started to move arms to feel the back of her head where she had hit her head against the bulkhead next to her.

"Ouch! What happened?" Ensign Natarle Badgiruel asked herself as she finally came to and started to look around, and as if answering her self-asked question, the last ten minutes of her memories came back. Gasping in surprise, she looked around to see her fellow crewmembers drifting around her dead. It was then that an officer's cap floated past her, and once she gasped in surprise when she saw the Captain rank pins on it. Sobbing she grabbed the hat as it floated past her and brought it close to her heart in distress. It was the only thing left of her mentor, and friend, that had helped her all through the academy. Not to mention giving her an assignment on his new command and would have been her brother-in-law since she was going to marry his younger brother.

"The _Archangel_!" she exclaimed as her mind went back to her professional nature and she pushed off the bulkhead to head over to shattered window to look down on the remarkably intact ship laying peacefully in its dock waiting to be used against its master's enemies. However, she did not notice any of the bodies floating in the dock itself for her entire attention was on the ship. Smiling in relief, Natarle turned and started to make her way towards the door with the Captain's hat still in arms. As she approached the door, it was kicked open and an armored form floated into the room with two lights shining from positions on either side of the figure's armored helmet. A white uniformed figure followed the armored person into the room holding a simple hand light, while another armored figure entered behind the uniformed person. It was then that all three noticed her staring at them in surprise, holding out a hand to block out the light from the five lights.

"Ensign Badgiruel! Thank god you are alive, we feared the worst," the man said with a relieved smile as he turned the light away from her eyes. Natarle sighs in relief and floats over the man, who she remembers is Petty Officer Tonomura, who was one of the men who met her at the space sport when she arrived earlier that day.

"When you mean 'we', you mean what is left of the crew, am I right?" she asked from behind her professional facade she wears when she is on duty, though she eyed the armored figures recognizing them as hardsuit equipped Marines.

"Yes ma'am! Though those that happened to be outside the ship where killed in the explosions. Only those who were on the ship itself lived, which is not that many, mainly techs and a handful of crew. Luckily we had the 51st with us for some more Commandos tried to attack the ship directly," the man answered waving at the two silent armored figures who saluted her as she approached the small group.

"Right, lead the way Petty Officer; we need to get the ship out of its dock. It can't do anything here after all," she ordered with a wave of her hand towards the shattered window, and the ship outside in the dock.

"Yes ma'am, right this way," he mentioned with a wave his hand towards the corridor behind him, she nodded and started to follow him out of the office. The two Marines following behind them, how she stopped briefly for a moment to stare back into the room silently to say a final good bye to her beloved friend, before she turned away to follow the petty officer towards the end of the corridor with the two hardsuited Marines trailing behind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Bridge  
ZS _Harrington  
_Remains of Pallas Colony  
Nova Shoal Zone, Lagrange Three  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Floating peacefully above a ruined colony is another ZAFT _Laurasia _Class ship who was on a clandestine mission to hunt down a facility that had been constructed in this often overlooked area and as the ship cleared the debris surrounding the derelict colony a battle could be seen not far from their position. The Captain of the ship looked on in disbelieve at this for he knew which exact colony was under attack. The ship's sensor officer frowned at his station for a moment before turning to address his captain.

"Sir, according to the thermal patterns there are two other _Laurasia _class ships, two _Luna _Class and a single _Nazca _Class attacking Heliopolis Colony. We are too far to pick up thermal patterns of any further units," the man reported with a frown looking over at his shocked captain, and the others on the bridge who looked equally shocked at this report.

"ZAFT is attacking Heliopolis! But why? Who authorized it?" the captain said almost to himself before he turned to look at another officer on the bridge with him who was now shaking off her own shock at the report.

"Lieutenant do you know which units were in this area?" he asked after recovering from his own shock trying to figure out who could be attacking a neutral colony like Heliopolis. The Lieutenant who he asked frowned as she started to look over the data at her own station and after a few moments she turned back to look at her captain.

"Only the Le Crueset and Cain Teams are currently in the area. The Cain Team was the team chosen for the new combined anti-piracy patrol through this area while the Le Crueset Team were deployed out here after we reported on the readings we got when the ASDF Third Fleet arrived for their own part of the anti-piracy patrol," she reported with a frown not liking this any more then her commander did.

"Should of known Le Crueset is behind this, but the question is what made him attack Heliopolis? Something had to at least made him attack it," another person said with a snort, the Captain turned his seat to see a woman standing at the back of the bridge staring hard out of the view-port. She unlike the others on the bridge wore the uniform of a Red Coat Elite Pilot, and also had an ancient Japanese Katana at her side, something not really seen often in ZAFT though those few who went through the Academy's Kyojin Haitou Program did carry Katanas sometimes. The Kyojin Haitou was a program or rather a style of combat, which taught mobile suit pilots to better use their close combat weapons instead of ranged weapons. The top five to go through the program received both a MA-M2 "Joukai Ken" Katana to use on their mobile suit, and a more human sized Katana to keep with them, though this pilot was one of the few who kept the sword with them at all times.

"That is the million dollar question isn't it?" the captain replied with a frown before turning back to look at the battle with the rest of the bridge crew, along with the Red Coat who crossed her arms over her chest eying the battle with an unhappy look on her face.

"Master Seraphim will not be happy about this," she said out loud to bridge which made the others only nod in agreement. For this was not something anyone wanted to happened even those in ANGEL.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Special Projects Hanger  
Main Morgenroete Complex  
Heliopolis Colony  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the Special Projects Hanger, Kira looked over the various screens of the Vanguard Mobile Suit as he typed on the machine's control keyboard. While the machine had a normal Coordinator OS System, in fact a modified form of the one from an Altairan AMD-02A Guardian, it still had many problems with it. Kira was actually lucky that he had experience in programming, for if he did not he would have been in big trouble when he piloted the machine. He briefly wondered how the test pilot could actually move it with the sub-par OS it has, but the young lord soon shook it off as he finally finished his modifications setting aside the keyboard. With that out of the way, Kira looked outside the Vanguard to see the fire that had broken out around the Hanger had been finally put out thanks to the automatic fire sprinklers around the hanger. With a sad sigh, the young man looked over to the door where his father's body had been taken through by the remaining Fusilier Guards.

"Father, I promise that I shall protect our people till my last breath. ZAFT shall not get away with this," he promised with narrowed eyes and with that vow said, Kira turned to look over the controls to start familiarize himself with them. He thanked god for his father's idea to get some mobile suit piloting experience, granted it had been in a Guardian but the Vanguard had a similar set-up to the Altairan Machine. It was not a lot only around eight hours in a simulator and only five hours in the mobile suit itself, however it was a lot better than nothing. With a final look around the cockpit, Kira grasped the controls and took a deep breath before nodding his head setting himself back into the cockpits seat.

"Kira Yamato, Vanguard lifting off!" he called out pushing the controls forward. Outside to any observers watching, the Vanguard's eyes flashed once and the two shoulder mounted thruster units started to glow faintly as they powered up. As the Vanguard activated, the scaffolding around the large war machine started to retract towards the wall freeing the Vanguard from its embrace. With a flash of light from the thrusters, the Vanguard shot up, through the partially opened hanger roof, and into the open air of the colony. As soon as it did so, a pair of ZAFT GINNs who had just returned from escorting the captured G-Weapons to the ZAFT ships, spotted the Vanguard and started to move towards it. Not really noticing the approaching GINNs, Kira could only look around the cockpit in silent awe of the machine he now controlled. Its sheer power was almost overwhelming to the young Orb noble piloting it.

Suddenly a beep attracted Kira's attention from his inspection of the almighty machine of war and spotted the approaching GINNs. With a narrowed gaze, Kira tapped a single button near one of the machine's control sticks switching the weapons. The Vanguard paused slightly before two hilts suddenly appeared out of the machine's forearms, and with a cross of its arms two swords made out of high-energy plasma appeared in the its hands. The beam swords activated just before the two GINNs started to open fire with their rifles aimed towards the Vanguard, however with an almost practiced ease the large machine gracefully evaded the shots before lunging forward and slashing through the middle of the first GINN. The blade of the beam sword sliced through the armor of the opposing machine effortlessly with the machine's armor providing no resistance at all. After a brief pause, the two halves of the GINN exploded as its battery plants overloaded. The second GINN tried to once again attack the Vanguard to avenge its partner but it soon found itself without hands as the two beam swords sliced forward taking the other machine's hands along with its rifle. Without any means to attack further the pilot of the GINN decided that it would be better to retreat for now, and started to head away from the floating form of the Vanguard as it stared at the retreating GINN as if daring it to come back. Inside the cockpit, Kira took a deep breath and sheathed the two swords before taking a long look around the area. Suddenly another beep turned his attention towards a section of the main factory.

"Well this is very interesting. That is most likely one of the G-Weapons that the Alliance were building. In fact I do believe it was one of the two I saw in the hanger earlier," Kira noted to himself as he saw first a gray machine jump out of a flaming factory section, before a second unit followed. However, Kira's attention was attracted to another two GINNs that suddenly appeared heading towards the now floundering first machine. With narrowed eyes, Kira prepared himself to intervene.

"That pilot may be Alliance but right now I am against ZAFT, therefore the old saying of the enemy of my enemy is my friend holds true here," Kira said dropping the Vanguard down towards the growing battle bellow him and the Vanguard, and into yet another battle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Outside Main Morgenroete Factory  
Colony Proper  
Heliopolis Colony  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The destruction of factory brought a pause in the still going battle between the colony defense forces and the ZAFT GINNs which where wiping the floor with their opponents. However, shocking those around the still on fire factory district a large object burst through the flames to stand tall and proud in the car park in front of the factory. It was the Earth Alliance prototype Mobile Suit Strike. Inside its cockpit, its sort-of-pilot and her single passenger sighed in relief after managing to make out of the inferno that had once been the Factory.

"You alright kid?" asked Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, the Mobile Suit's current pilot to her younger passenger. Fiona Alexander, her passenger, only nodded in answer as she caught her breath. With Murrue looking back at her she did not notice the two GINNs approaching them, however Fiona soon did.

"Watch out!" she yelled out pointing at the view-screen, Murrue blinked and turned back to see the GINNs in question. Cursing she threw the Strike into some sort of clumsy side-step barely missing the bullets buzzing towards it. Gritting her teeth, she pressed a button on the panel in front of her. Outside the Strike, color started to appear across its body, replacing the dark gray with white, red, and blue. This happened just in time as the two GINNs corrected their aim and hit the Strike shaking the two inside the cockpit. Luckily, thanks to Phase Shift Armor that Murrue had just turned on, there was no damage. The bullets only bounced off the armor, surprising both the GINN pilots and Fiona inside the Strike.

"What was that?" she asked with a gasp looking at the view-screen in surprise, however Murrue had no time to answer as one of the GINNs switched his weapon from his rifle to a large sword. Cursing she jumped away from the other Mobile Suit as it lunged forward with its sword, however she crashed into the building that was behind them. This concussion threw Fiona nearly into Murrue's lap; cursing to herself Fiona started to drag herself back to her previous position. As she had been getting herself away from the others personal space, the pilot had gotten the Strike back onto to its feet. She was slowly backing away from the slowly advancing GINN knowing that she had little chance against it. However, she forgot its buddy, and the Mobile Suit was sent flying once more this time crashing fully into the building. This sent Murrue flying against one of the supports besides the pilot chair, cring out in pain since she managed to hit the support with her still injured arm before she passed out from the pain. Fiona had once again been thrown towards the controls, but before she could say anything about she soon noticed two things. First, one of the screens showed five familiar figures running away from the battle, and second was that the pilot of the Mobile Suit was had passed out. Gasping in surprise, Fiona shook her head as she started to get herself back together after from the surprises. After a brief moment, she started to pull the Alliance Lieutenant off the cockpit seat and behind the seat itself. With that done, the young teenager slipped into the seat herself and took a deep breath before starting to get the machine back onto its feet. As she did so, Fiona frowned wondering what the heck is the problem with the OS for the machine. However, she had no further time to reflect on it for the first GINN started to move forward with its own sword making Fiona curse as she evaded one strike from the other machine's sword. Gritting her teeth, Fiona's pressed the trigger on one of the control hand-sticks sending a stream of bullets heading towards the advancing mobile suit, however the bullets went wide not even getting close to the enemy machine.

"Crap! The guns calibration is way off!" Fiona mumbled angrily as she eyed the two machines coming towards her, and really wished that Kira was here right now for he could most likely rewrite the OS himself in record time. Granted Fiona could do it herself but she was not as fast as Kira, therefore it would take time that Fiona did not have right now. However before Fiona could do anything else one of the approaching GINNs stopped in its tracks as a beam of red energy sprouted from the machines cockpit. Fiona blinked in surprise as she watched as the other machine slumped down showing that the pilot is in fact dead and she wondered what had just happened. The second GINN turned in surprise to see what happened to its partner and as it did so, the machine crashed to the ground showing another mobile suit standing there with two glowing swords in hand.

"Another one? How many did the Alliance build?" Fiona asked in confusion but she soon blinked in surprise when she saw something on the shoulder of the other machine. Pressing another control made the view-screen zoom onto the shoulder of the blue and white machine. Fiona's eyes widened before she slowly started to smile, because she recognized that emblem. However as she watched the remaining GINN shook off its surprise before charging forward to avenge its comrade. Its pilot, and Fiona for that matter, was shocked when suddenly the other machine suddenly blurred and reappeared in front of the GINN with one of its swords plunging underneath the head of the GINN. The GINN froze and after a few terse moments, the cockpit door blew off and a green suited figure with a thruster backpack jumped away from the now sparking GINN. The White and blue machine drew back its sword letting the GINN slam into the ground next to the other GINN. The new machine then just stood there over its defeated foes as if it was an ancient warrior doing the same. It was quite a sight to Fiona and the five civilians watching the entire battle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Hawk One  
Colony Airspace  
Heliopolis Colony  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Outside the colony, the battle still raged on as the combined Alliance and Orb defensive Forces tried to keep the ZAFT forces away from the colony. However, it was not going well for the defense forces since both the _Alexis_ and Colonel Taylor had been taken out earlier. Therefore, Lieutenant La Flagga became the nominal commander of the defenses, which had shrunk to a single Moebius and three Orb Raptor Units along with Mu's own Moebius Zero. Mu had lost his other two units and the Orb Forces had lost the majority of their mobile armors, and their three mobile suits due to a surprise attack from two GINNS that had returned from the colony itself to join the battle. This surprise attack had really gutted the colony's defense forces and killed Colonel Taylor. Although luckily for the defense forces, they had managed to cut the opposition down to just three enemy GINNs. However, as the old saying goes, the stupid die first and leaves only the truly good pilots to survive. All this was on Mu's mind as he watched one of the GINNs destroy one of the last remaining Mistral Pods leaving only just the Mobile Armors to deal with them.

"Damn can't we do anything about this difference in battle strength," he remarked with a curse as he blasted towards an enemy GINN and opened fire on it using the Zero's patented multi-vector attack making GINN suddenly find itself without an arm before turning towards Mu's approaching mobile armor. Lieutenant Goddard flying alongside his superior on the other hand took this to his advantage and blasted the mobile suit's right leg off. It paused for a brief moment before turning and heading back towards the waiting ships.

"Alright one down, two to go," Mu call with weary chuckle and zoomed over to rally the other Mobile Armors, against the remaining enemy mobile suits. The two groups had now paused to eye the other, since both sides were exhausted and almost out of power.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Bridge  
ZS _Vesalius  
_Colony Nearspace  
Heliopolis Colony  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Olor Unit is now returning, pilot is reporting heavy damage to unit!" reported the MS operator in a shocked tone as the gathered bridge-crew watched the damaged GINN return to the ship without an arm and a leg smoking all the way. Captain Ades shook his head in shock before looking over at his commander to see his reaction to this.

"I cannot believe this Commander, we have lost five GINNs to the battle and this is only a small skirmish," Captain Ades said with a shocked tone in his voice looking up at the commander.

"It looks like you where right Ades, we should have gotten more forces to take on the Garrison of the colony. Those new Mobile Armors came as a surprise to our pilots; we didn't even know that Orb had built any Mobile Armors and the appearance of three Guardian mobile suits were a surprise as well. Though it does make sense, this is a war after all. Anyways we have a very annoying fly hanging around. Recall the remaining Mobile Suits and I shall go out there myself," Commander Le Creuset said shocking Ades and his crew. Ades tried to protest but his commander had already gone down the lift towards the hanger. Sighing Ades turned to look at the MS Operator.

"Operator send the recall order and tell the hanger to prep the Commander's CGUE for him," he ordered before turning his attention back to the battle just in time to see two flares shoot from his ship and explode throwing the entire battle with an eerily light. The entire battle paused at this before the remaining intact GINNs started to pull back along with another GINN which had its hands cut off which had just exited the colony.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Hawk One  
Colony Airspace  
Heliopolis Colony  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Out in the battle Mu was about to turn to target one of the remaining two GINNs as it opened fire on one of the Orb Raptors destroying the poor mobile armor, when flares started to go off in front of the ZAFT ships telling the deployed MS to return to the ships.

"What they are retreating, they had us!" Ian mentioned over the radio in a shocked voice as he brought his damaged MA right up next with Mu's Zero. The two remaining Raptors brought up the rear, and their pilots were shocked as he was.

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about this…" Mu mentioned as he started to look around the area trying to find what was making him nervous. However, it soon became apparent when something like a buzz happened in the back of his head. Only one thing got that reaction out of him and that was the presence of the Ace ZAFT Pilot Rau Le Creuset.

"Ian, take the remaining Raptors and retreat. I think I know exactly what was going on here," he ordered as he brought the Zero around to face the approaching feeling that he had in the back of his head.

"Lieutenant La Flagga, my sensors are reporting a ZAFT CGUE MS is now approaching," reported one of the Raptor pilots, giving Mu a good idea on the Orb Unit's sensor capability, and verifying what his weird sense was saying.

"Ian, get them out of here, I will take him on," he ordered as he released his gun pods and started to head for the approaching CGUE. Ian could only bring his Moebius around and started to head for the Raptors.

"Gold Three and Blue Six follow me, let's get out of here," Ian ordered as he pulled the damaged MA through its paces. Only a pair of double clicks answered him telling him that the two pilots understood his order and will comply. Mu sighed in relief before turning his entire attention to his nemesis.

"I wonder if he can feel me like I can feel him," murmured Mu as he avoided the enemy CGUE's first attack by rolling away from the gun volley. He then returned the favor by firing all four of his Pods at the enemy unit. The fight was now on between the two rivals.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Secondary Entrance  
Morgenroete Main Factory  
Heliopolis Colony  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the battle continued to rage on, Major Brian Carter along with a few injured Morgenroete and Alliance techs had made their way through the debris filled passageways towards the secondary entrance of the Morgenroete Factory. Along the way they had managed to pick up a few other techs as well as a group of Fusilier Guards carrying a grim burden. Major Crater sighed with relief and turned the corner towards the entrance only to find various assault rifles and large spot lights now pointing towards him and the people following behind him. Brian blinked in surprise and from the lights before slowly raising his hands against the light's glare. The techs behind him seeing his reaction followed his example.

"Is that you Major Carter?" a voice suddenly called out in surprise. Brian surprised, narrowed his eyes for he knew that voice, for it was the voice of Sergeant Julio Vega the Orb soldier who had meet him at the spaceport when he arrived all those days ago.

"Sergeant Vega? Yes, it is me, now can you get those lights and guns out of my face," he ordered with a frown and soon the lights turned away from the group of techs and guards allowing Brian to see the gathered troops around the secondary entrance. He was surprised to see only a handful were wearing the light blue and silver uniforms of the Orb Defense Forces, the other troops wore the deep forest green and silver uniforms of the Heliopolis Colonial Guard. However the majority of the gathered Colonial Guard sported the gold lining of the Fusilier Guard instead of the silver of the regular Colonial Guard among them was the grizzled form of Sergeant Vega. Whatever the uniform, all of the troops wore tactical vests and helmets, not to mention held assault rifles in their gloved hands. A few of the regular Orb Defense Soldiers sported the armbands of medics and started to help the injured techs as they appeared from around the bend.

"Anyways, Sergeant let's get out of here, there is nothing left of the factory. ZAFT pretty much destroyed it," Brian ordered with a shake of his head but was shocked when Vega and the other Fusilier Guard troops frowned in disapproval at him.

"I am sorry sir, but Lord Yamato is somewhere in there and we where about ready to start searching when you arrived," Vega responded with a shake of his head looking over at Brian, who only blinked in surprise before shaking his own head before looking over at the party of handful of injured Fusilier Guardsmen who started forward with grim faces.

"I don't think that will be a problem Vega," Brian mentioned sadly nodding to the party making the older man turn to look over to see that the burden carried by the Fusilier Guards, the body of Governor Hamura Yamato much to the shock of the gathered Fusilier Guard, Colonial Guard, and regular Orb Defense Force Troops at the secondary entrance.

"No," Vega managed to say mournfully as he started to head towards the group of his fellow and grim-faced Guardsman however before he could he spotted something at the corner of his eye and he turned to watch as several ZAFT commandoes rushed around the corner towards the surprised Orb troops.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Hawk Three  
Heliopolis Nearspace  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After retreating from the battle at the orders of Lieutenant La Flagga, both Lieutenant Goddard and his two Orb wingman found themselves cruising along the skin of the colony to make sure no one could see them at all. In his cockpit Ian himself looked over his displays with a frown for it looks like he would have to land somewhere and soon for his battery power plant was almost empty. With a sigh he turned away from the displays before keying his radio.

"Gold Three and Blue Six please report on your power supply?" he called out to the other mobile armors following behind his own.

"I am at about twenty-percent Lieutenant," the voice of Gold Three replied a moment after his request.

"And I am at twenty-five percent currently," came the voice of the other Orb pilot a few moments later. Ian frowned at this before nodding knowing he was about in the same straights.

"Dammit! Well we need find somewhere to land so we can recharge somehow. Any ideas?" he asked in frustration looking around at the sight of the slowing spinning colony in front of them.

"Well Lieutenant my family has been living on the colony since it was first built, and I know that there is a secondary work pod hanger nearby the asteroid resource," Gold Three reported a few moments later making Ian blink in surprise before shaking his head with a grin as he looked forward a bit to see the large resource asteroid attached to the end of Heliopolis.

"That will work perfectly! Alright Gold Three take lead and take us there then," he ordered started to slow down allowing the mobile armor of Gold Three to the lead position of the group before starting to lead them towards the resource asteroid.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Secondary Entrance  
Morgenroete Main Factory  
Heliopolis Colony  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the ZAFT Commandos rounded the corner behind him, Major Carter at first did not notice them, he only noticed the widening eyes of Sergeant Vega and the other troops near him which were raising their rifles once more. However, before the Orb Major could turn around to see what was happening behind him, Vega tackled him to the ground just as the other Orb troops opened fire onto the ZAFT Commandos who were just as surprised as the gathered troops at the appearance of an enemy armed force in front of them. While a few of the Commandos managed to get a few shots off, none manage to connect with any of the Orb Troopers and many Commandos fell as they were hit. A few of the Commandos managed to survive and retreated back around the corner from where they came. Once the Commandos had retreated, the various Orb Troops stopped firing and almost as one heaved a deep sigh of relief that they where faster on the trigger then the commandos. Brian meanwhile got up from the ground with Sergeant Vega alongside him. With a shake of his head, Brian realized that Vega saved his life, for he had in the direct line of fire from both sides.

"Thanks Sergeant," Brian said looking over at the older man who only shrugged in response before turning to back towards the body of his Lord which was now being sealed into a black bodybag by the somber faced medics along the group while the remaining Fusilier Guard gathered around the bay with bowed heads.

"Let's get out of here Sergeant. There is nothing else for us here," Brian mentioned sadly as he patted the shoulder of the older man.

"Yes your right Major," the veteran Guardsman replied with a shake of his head before turning away from the bodybag and started to gather up the other guardsmen.

"Alright then let's get out of here, I want to get out of this mess and see what is happening with the rest of the battle," Brian ordered after another moment or two of silence between the group. With that said, the entire group started to get ready to move out, with a distressed air.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Near Tanabarra District Park  
Colony Proper  
Heliopolis Colony  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inside the Vanguard's cockpit, Kira nodded as the two mobile suits where just about to reach the Tanabarra District Park, which according to the Vanguard's radar and radio was the location of a large group of Defense Troops. Kira turned to look over at the other mobile suit following him and smiled once more. For he had been quite surprised to find out that Fiona was piloting it and after a brief reunion between the two, they had started to head towards this park where Kira managed to find out was the location of a rallying point for the Colony's Defense Troops from the splotchy reports over the radio. With a shake of his head, Kira looked down towards the Vanguards hand that his friends were riding in. He was even further surprised to see them after he took out the GINNs and thanked god that the GINNs did not explode when he attacked them. For if they had the others would have been injured or worse from the explosions due to how close they were to the battle. With a sigh, the young lord turned his attention back to piloting the Vanguard. However, suddenly out of nowhere a shot screamed over the right shoulder of the Vanguard and hit a nearby building. Kira cursed throwing the Vanguard to the side to avoid any following shots and brought up the other hand of the mobile suit to cover his friends as they screamed out in shock from the attack, while at the same time looking for the source of the attack.

"Unknown approaching Mobile Suits, you are to immediately halt and dismount or we shall open fire and we won't miss again," a voice called through a loudspeaker towards the two mobile suits. Kira blinked before shaking his head in surprise at the attack on them though he did understand it for as far as the normal Orb Forces knew they had no mobile suits in their forces. With a sigh, Kira turned the Vanguard towards the direction from where the shot came from to see five Orb built Type-80 Po Linear Attack Tanks approaching the group with a supporting group of Type-85 Veles Light Attack Tanks and Type-87 Loki Missile Trucks.

"Orb Forces this is Lord Kira Yamato, I am piloting one of the two mobile suits now approaching your position. I need to talk to your commanding officer immediately," he said over his loudspeakers towards the Orb forces.

"Lord Kira...but...how," a sputtering voice started to say over the channel from the lead Po tank which made Kira laugh lightly in response for it was kind of shocking before he shook his head and hit the radio control again.

"It is fine; I would have done the same thing in your place. Now do you have a Radio Truck with you?" he asked interrupting the other before he could get going, hoping that they had a Radio Truck so he could get in contact with the remaining Orb Forces. Kira hoped that the Radio on such a vehicle should have the power to pierce some of the radio jamming and rallying some of the nearby Defense Forces around them.

"Even better Milord. We have a Type-90 "Olympus" Mobile Command Vehicle here," another voice responded and Kira blinked before nodding thanking his lucky stars for a MCV was much better than a simple Radio Truck, for it would have the needed equipment needed to help counter-act the ECM and communication jamming from the attacking ZAFT Forces.

"Very well then I need to see about gathering any forces for another attack maybe around the corner," he said as he continued to move the Vanguard towards the park itself. The various vehicles and tanks turned to follow him at some unheard order along with the Strike with Fiona still at the controls. Kira knew that there was a lot to do to get the Orb Forces together.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Outskirts of Factory District _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Not far from the large park that soon became a temporary base camp for the Colony's Defense Forces a small convoy moved on away from the burning and ruined Factory District. This convoy was quite small only numbering three Type-87 Missile Trucks, and two Type-68 Armored Personal Carriers. In the lead APC, Major Brian Carter fiddled with the vehicle's radio but like before he only got static and a few bits and pieces of messages. With a sigh, the Orb officer turned to look around the packed APC to see the others watching him with anguished face or trying to get some sleep. However before he could say anything the radio starting squawking and Brian turned to look at it in shock before a strong signal came through the tiny radio.

"All Remaining Orb and Heliopolis Defense Forces! This Lord Kira Yamato, I am now activating Case Omega. All Forces are to gather at Tanabarra District Park immediately we are not through this attack yet. Again this Lord Kira Yamato..." the radio said with a few hisses of static before repeating itself a few more times. The gathered Orb soldiers looked at the tiny device in shock before they started to talk all at once.

"What is Case Omega sir," one of the younger regular Orb Defense Force Troopers looking over at the Major having noticing his pale features and knowing that it was something do with that code.

"Case Omega is an emergency code where Lord Yamato is either incapacitated or dead therefore command falls to his son and heir, Lord Kira Yamato," he replied with a sigh making the others in the tiny vehicle nod in understanding, though the few Orb troopers which hadn't known about the death of Lord Yamato looked shocked. However, it soon passed as the little convoy almost as one turned on a heading towards Tanabarra District Park.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Hawk Three  
Secondary Work Pod Hanger  
Heliopolis Colony  
Thirty Minutes Later  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the tiny Word Pod hanger Lieutenant Goddard nodded at the two other mobile armor pilots from the top of his Moebius as he slid into the cockpit once more. The last half-hour had been a lesson in patience as the three pilots waited for their units to recharge while they tried to repair the minor damages they could using parts from the handful of aging SP-W3 Hornet Work Pods that called the hanger home. Finally they were ready to once more launch and see how the battle had been going in their absence. With a rush of g-forces the three mobile armors were once more mobile and heading out.

"Lieutenant we can use the nearby transport dock to get into the colony, and then perhaps through the dock itself. That should surprise ZAFT," Gold Three, which Ian now knew to be Lieutenant Shin Kikuchi of the Heliopolis Colonial Guard, reported making Ian nod in understanding.

"Alright then Gold Three take lead again," Ian ordered letting the other mobile armor lead once more through the various connected large passageways built into the large resource asteroid to allow work pods access throughout the asteroid. Before long the three mobile armors flew into the large transport dock of the resource asteroid and through another connecting passageway back towards the attached colony. However none of the three pilots noticed the darkened form a warship berthed in the dock itself waiting for someone to claim it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Temporary Orb Defense Forces Camp  
Tanabarra_ _District_ _Park  
Heliopolis Colony  
_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The first thing that Lieutenant Murrue Ramius saw when waking up from comatose was the concerned face of a female Navy Corpsman. The next thing she realized that she was lying on a cot and that they were inside a portable tent. However, her memories soon returned and she wondered how she got here.

"Easy Lieutenant everything is fine," reported the Corpsman frowning. Blinking, Murrue took the time to look around to see that they were indeed inside a tent. Other then the corpsman there were a few Alliance techs she knew had left with Major Carter lying in cots like she was. She turned slightly and saw that an outline of someone stood at the entrance of the tent, as if guarding it. They however where not alone for long as the tent flap flipped opened and Major Brian Carter entered the tent, the first thing she realized that the man was limping and was using a branch to support himself over to a nearby chair.

"Yeah Lieutenant you are looking better," he remarked with a smile looking her over. Murrue frowned when she saw that his leg was bandaged and that the Corspman shooting him a pointed look.

"Well anyways Major care to report to me what is going on?" she asked with a small bark in her voice. The man only smiled at her and chuckled slightly before nodding in reply.

"First, Doc is she good enough to be about? Since like a wise man once said, a picture is worth a thousand words," Brian asked the corpsman with a frown, the woman only sighed before nodding her consent. Nodding in understanding Brian helped her out of the cot and onto her feet. At first, she was a bit woozy before she managed to stabilize herself.

"Alright let's go my dear lady," Brian said with a saucy grin on his face, Murrue only rolled her eyes but his comment did manage to get her to smile. Before long the two where outside the tent and the first thing that Murrue saw was the Strike along with an unknown but similar mobile suit where kneeing side-by-side. She then noticed that every single soldier around the camp wore an Orb Uniform. It looked like the corpsman, the injured techs, and herself were the only Alliance Personal in the camp. With a shake of her head at this, she turned to inspect the rest of the camp around her. Beside the tent they just came out of, they where two other portable tents. Next to the largest tent was what looked like the motor pool, surprisingly enough there where was one of the large Type-95 Camion transport trailers used to transport the G-Weapons, and not to mention four Type-89 Support Trucks, which she knew, carried the Strike Packs and other weapons for the G-Weapons. These large trucks took more than half of the motor pool; the other half was taken up by five Orb Type-80 Po Linear Tanks, distinguished by the single ball like turret that made it look far different from the normal Alliance Linear Tank she was used to. Sitting in front of these large tanks where a mix of smaller Missile Trucks, with both Type-85 Artillery Truck models and its slightly larger brother the Type-87 Light Attack Tanks, and a few large APCs. Along the perimeter of the small camp were pairs of patrolling soldiers. While the four corners of the camp stood four more Type-85 Missile Trucks. Lastly, Murrue saw a group of teenagers resting in front of a large Type-90 Mobile Command Vehicle. One of the teenagers that she saw was the girl she shoved into the Strike while the others were unfamiliar. She did wonder why there was a pair of green uniformed soldiers standing behind one of the teenagers with hands on their slung rifles. Once she had her fill of the area, Brian started to report on what happened since the two separated at the factory and her being knocked out in the cockpit of the Strike. Finally, he stopped after reporting everything what happened to Strike known to him thanks to him looking through the data-recorders of the mentioned machine and his little side-mission to get the trailers from the ruined factory district where he managed to injure himself, before staring off at the second Machine.

"With that out of the way I need to mention that other Mobile Suit is the ORB-00A Vanguard, a mobile suit designed using technology gleaned from the G-Project to protect this colony when needed, it is an Orb Machine and its pilot, young Lord Kira over there, don't fall under yours or any other Alliance officer's orders. I just want to make it clear to you before you go do something that may cause a larger international accident," the Major said with a frown nodding to the unknown machine before waving at the young man with the two soldiers standing behind him. Murrue sighed but nodded for she had known for a while that Orb was using the G-Project to help produce their own Mobile Suits so that didn't surprise her, for it was the price that she along with a few other Alliance officers gladly would pay in exchange for the Alliance getting their own mobile suits.

"Who is this Lord Kira by the way, and why does he have guards around him?" she asked what had been brimming in her head since she saw the group of teenagers and the lonely two guards standing at the back of the mentioned teens. Major Carter only chuckled lightly before clasping his hands behind his back and looked around briefly before turning to address her.

"He is Lord Kira Yamato the new Lord Yamato after his father died during the attack. The young lady you saved from the factory and is now sitting next to him over there is his fiancée, one Fiona Alexander who happens to be a cousin of mine. The reason behind the guards is that the Yamato Household Guard have already lost one Lord Yamato today they were not about to lose another," the Orb Major responded nodding to a pair of forest green and silver uniformed soldiers as they passed by the two. Lieutenant Ramius eyes widened in surprise before turning to look back at the young man and wondered how he could be so carefree right now while the title of Lord Yamato suddenly dropping onto his shoulders. With a shake of her head, she turned to look back at the Major to see him studying her as she recovered from her shock.

"Don't worry Major, I am not too dense that I don't realize that all of the soldiers around the camp are wearing Orb Uniforms, not Alliance, therefore I would be stupid if I did anything," she said with a brief smile making a point of looking around the camp once more at the soldiers throughout the small camp. The Major could only nod in relief before waving at the teenagers once more.

"Anyways, Lord Kira would like to meet you and Fiona would like to thank you for saving her life," he said before starting to make his way over to the group. Murrue started to follow behind him with a small smile on her face once more for she quite eager to meet this young lord and the young woman who took upon herself to take the controls after she herself passed out saving the two of them from certain death or capture. With a final shake of her head, the young Alliance officer turned her attention to the group of teenagers.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Hawk One  
Harbor  
Heliopolis Colony  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inside the Harbor, the two sworn enemies where still at each other throats, the only reason why not one of them were damaged yet was thanks to them fighting each so often that they had the other's moves memorized. Not to mention the two men had playing cat and mouse games throughout the colony's dock for quite a while. However, the two where starting tire and now only one had to mistake for the other to win the battle. However sadly Mu was the first one to make a mistake and it cost him a gunbarrel to his annoyance.

"Crap! Things are really starting to get hectic here," Mu mumbled to himself as he dodged another attack from his rival letting it hit a parked freighter in the harbor itself. However Rau did something extremely unexpected and dived towards the opening towards the rest of the colony. Blinking in surprise Mu followed him, and kept on fighting but not before he lost a second Gunbarrel, though luckily for him in favor of the other's rifle. Therefore the fight continued as it went deeper into the colony.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
Hawk T__hree  
Secondary Transport Dock  
Heliopolis Colony  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the other side of the colony, Ian and his two Orb wingmates made their way back into the colony from the transport dock. Before long the three Mobile Armor where racing through the colony interior and flying above the center shaft of the colony. As they flew past numerous buildings on the ground Ian sighed in relief when he saw a pair of destroyed GINNs on the ground nearby the now destroyed Morgenroete factory.

"Looks like quite a fight they had," Lieutenant Kikuchi mentioned with a whistle as they flew over the dead GINNs and further into the colony. As they did, Ian hoped they find something as they kept going on.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
Main_ _Bridge  
AFS _Archangel  
_Space Dock Two  
Heliopolis Colony  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

While all this was going on, the remaining crew of the _Archangel _where now slowly gathering on the bridge waiting for instructions from Ensign Badgiruel, who was now looking over the diagnostics for the ship on the console next to the commander's chair. She had not sat in it for she respected her friend and mentor too much to sit in it right now. Nodding in relief, she turned to look over at gathered crew, flinching when she saw that the group was pretty small.

"Is this all of them Mister Tonomura?" she asked the enlisted crewmember floating not far from her. He blinked before looking over at another crewmember who stepped forward to answer her question.

"No ma'am, Chief Petty Officer Fang and his men are in engineering looking for any damage from the explosions, while Senior Chief Petty Officer Murdoch and his techs are in the hanger finishing storing all the cargo that they had been loading when all this started. Senior Chief Corpsman Fraiser and her team are getting setup in the med-bay; Senior Chief Warrant Officer Fields is looking over the Burros in the transport hanger along with his team. Captain O'Neill is helping Murdoch, and finally Lieutenant Locke and the rest of his company are patrolling the corridors in case we have any more surprise visitors," Chief Petty Officer Arnold Neumann reported expertly from his position next to entrance to CIC. Natarle nodded at him before turning her glance at the gathered personnel waiting for her orders.

"Alright then, get to your positions. We need to start launching the ship," she ordered as she took the seat next to command chair. The others looked at her in shock, and Chief Neumann cleared his throat before looking over at her.

"But ma'am, we have no idea what is going on out there. We should run a thorough check on all the ship systems and wait until we are sure that the ship is in top condition before we head out. Besides the exit is blocked by some falling debris, it will take a while to move the ship anywhere," he reported waving his hand out the view-port at the exit to the dock, which was covered by a few feet of debris. Natarle shook her head before glaring at Arnold and the rest of the crew.

"We have no choice we need to know what is going on out there, and if we stay here any longer ZAFT may be able to make off with the G-Weapons. We cannot let ZAFT take them Chief! As for the debris, prepare the Assault Canons to clear the way, you forget this is a warship. We have weapons to take care of stuff like that. Now get to your post Chief," she ordered with a glare, which made the man gulp before running to seat down at the piloting station. Nodding to herself as the rest of the crew scrambled to their positions the few that had posts outside the bridge rush out heading there. Chuckling, Natarle picked up the phone next to the commander's chair, while she sat down in the smaller chair next to the center chair usually reserved for Flag Officers or other officers.

"Attention! All personnel prepare the ship for launch! Chief Fang get the engines ready! All other personnel to your posts!" she ordered over the ship's inter-com, which sent the bare crew rushing to battle-stations.

"Ma'am! Powering up now, but we will need a few minutes to finish!" reported Chief Neumann from his position, which was verified by Tonomura at the Operations panel.

"That will take too long, do we still have power connections with the colony?" she asked with a frown, hoping that they did or they would have no choice while the ship powered up. Arnold only nodded at her before turning back to his console to find out.

"Yes ma'am! The connections are still up and running, they are undamaged! Using them will lower to one minute ma'am!" he reported a few moments later as he swung around with a smile. Sighing in relief Natarle sighed in relief before nodding at him.

"Alright once we have power start charging our cannons Mister Pal!" she ordered looking over at the fire-control station above her. The man only nodded before doing as she commanded.

"We are good to go ma'am! All stations report ready!" Arnold reported with a relieved smile on his face. Nodding at him, Natarle turned to look back at Pal who only nodded his readiness.

"Very well then, FIRE!" she ordered and outside the ship the large Lohengrin Assault Canons located on the bottom of the legs that where their catapults fired sending a large anti-matter force towards the exit. The glare made the entire bridge crew turn away from the shot, but turned back once it is over to see daylight shining through the now open exit. Several sighs of relief where heard.

"Mobile Assault Ship _Archangel _Launch!" she ordered looking out the exit and to a new start of her life and towards her destiny.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Temporary Orb Defense Forces Camp  
Tanabarra_ _District_ _Park  
Heliopolis Colony  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Murrue was talking with the teen-aged Lord Yamato and his friends when a sudden explosion somewhere made her and the rest of the camp look up in surprise to see yet another ZAFT Mobile Suit enter the colony. However, an Alliance Mobile Armor followed this one. Which was some good news, however that hope did not last long as the Mobile Suit sliced through the Armor's Linear Canon, its last weapon, before blasting off towards the two grounded Mobile Suits. Murrue turned to look at the two young pilots who were already rushing towards their machines. Brian meanwhile was barking orders into his headset and the gathered troops around the larger tent started to sprint over to their vehicles. Murrue however knew that it was hopeless even with the four active trucks now swinging their weapons towards the enemy, and that it would soon be over with the ZAFT mobile suit causing a massacre. Luckily for them it was not over as an even larger explosion announced the arrival of the _Archangel_ to the playing field. This attracted the attention of the sole ZAFT Mobile Suit, allowing the pair of teens to jump into their Mobile Suits while the troops revved up their vehicles.

"Thank god the _Archangel_!" she exclaimed in excitement as it soared out of the dock and into its new destiny. This in the coming months would make a large impact on the war ahead.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_**-o-END-o-  
**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Post-Chapter Notes: (Chapter Edited on 10/9/2012) **

Alright here is the new version of Phase Three of Angelic Dawn! And as you can see there are quite many different changes from the original. The major one being the removal of the _Odin _and its crew from the story entirely which is something I decided on thanks to them not really all that, important story-wise. The _Odin _Class will be seen later on in some form or another but the _Odin _sadly will not have a place in this story anymore sadly However even then there is an unknown ship gracing the transport dock, and we shall be introduced to it later on in the story.

Anyways, the other changes are thanks to my changes from the earlier chapters, and nothing else major is really changed all that much. That said I believe that is it folks and I shall see you all in the next chapter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
**Omake 0****4****: A Little To Late  
**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Standing on the bridge of his team's flagship Commander Rau Le Creuset could only watch with some smugness as his forces literally destroyed everything the colony threw at them. He wondered why the defenders fought so desperately to defend the G-Weapons and that ship. He didn't know but really didn't care as he watched as three of the five G-Weapons slowly made their way towards the ZAFT ships, with two GINNs escorting them. The Commander simply grinned at this but was suddenly distracted when the ship's sensor officer cried out in shock before a large storm of beam-fire crossed the gulf between the three ZAFT ships and the colony itself. The Commander looked in shock at this display of power and turned to order something when a click sounded over the bridge speakers as it received a communication signal.

"Attention ZAFT Forces! This is the Altairian Self-Defense Forces Third Fleet retreat at once or the next barrage shall start putting some holes into your ships and our Mobile Suits shall even the odds," a stern voice said over the channel making the various officers on the bridge look around in shock. Commander Le Creuset himself gritted his teeth as he managed to see several Altairan Guardian Mobile Suits and a handful of their newer Sentinel machines entering the battle between the Colony's Defense Forces and his team. At the corner of his eye he could the see approaching Altairan Ships and knew he was outnumbered and outclassed therefore turned to look at Captain Ades who could only look in astonishment at the entrance of the Altairan Forces into the fight.

"Captain Ades order the retreat we cannot fight against the Altairan Forces," he ordered with gritted teeth making the Captain look at his superior in shock for a brief moment before shaking his head.

"But sir we still have forces on the colony we cannot..." he started to say but was in turned surprised once more as the Commander snarled in rage before advancing on the helpless Captain.

"We have no choice in the matter Captain, we cannot enter battle with Altairan Forces for if we do that may swing the Republic into the war on the Alliance's side, therefore order the retreat Captain," the Commander said seething making the Captain gulp before nodding his agreement.

"Very well sir, Communications order the retreat and send a message to any of our forces you can reach in the colony and order them to surrender to either the Altairan Forces or any surviving Orb Forces. They are to take no hostile actions against the ASDF or remaining Orb Forces and are to immediately surrender," he ordered looking over at his communications officer who could only nod in response while the Commander nodded pleased with the Captain before making his way to exit the bridge.

"I shall be in my quarters let me know we are away from the colony," he ordered before leaving the bridge behind him and the mess that is the Battle of Heliopolis, at least a mess for the ZAFT forces. For it was a little too late for ZAFT to attack the colony if they had attacked even a few hours before they would have gotten away Scot-free without no face-offs with the ASDF.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
**END  
**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	5. Phase Four: Gathering of the Angels!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime series known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED or its Manga side story Mobile Suit Gundam ASTRAY nor do I own anything from the SEED MSV that I may include in this Fanfiction.. I only own my own characters and mecha that I have created for the purpose of this story. At least all but the Character of Brian Carter for he is owned by my old friend RX-79(BC) and is not owned in any part by yours truly.**

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU: Angelic Dawn

_A Gundam SEED AU Novella_

_Part One of the Angelic Saga Series_

_Written by: William R. Woods_

_Aka"Deathzealot"_

_Co-Written by: Seth Klein_

_aka"Persistent Dreamer"_

**Chapter BGM is** **Shinkuu no Diamond Crevasse by May'n**

**Phase Four: Gathering of the Angels! **

_Things really got interesting in our second skirmish with ZAFT force for that was when the colony was destroyed in front of our shocked eyes. It was one of those events that changed everything. Thankfully, while we felt guilty for it was not really our fault, it was ZAFT and Rau Le Crueset who where at fault for the colony collapse. Though yes it was partly our fault for bringing a warship into a civilian colony but we had little choice in the matter. _

_- Lord Kira Yamato _  
_in an Interview with Jess Rabble _  
_Circa. March CE73_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Tanabarra_ _District_ _Park  
Heliopolis Colony_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

High above the colony, the Mobile Assault Ship _Archangel_ sailed gracefully out of the ruined dock that had been its home since its keel had been laid down there. The ship's levitators flaring as it took its first steps into the colony. However, the CGUE piloted by Commander Rau Le Creuest aborted his attack on the tiny camp and the two kneeling mobile suits to turn to attack the much larger threat of the _Archangel_. Answering the threat of the CGUE, two missiles cleared their launchers behind the ship's superstructure and shot out on a ballistic course for the enemy machine. Its pilot only rolled his eyes behind his mask before dodging the slow missiles and resumed his attack on the enemy ship. Luckily for the ship another threat presented itself to the enemy. Three fresh Mobile Armors appeared and started to head for the enemy Mobile Suit. Rau cursed before turning to engage the new threat, even though his rifle was history he still had his shield Gatling and his sword which meant he was still a threat to the Mobile Armors. However, they were otherwise fresh compared to the mobile suit which was not a good thing for Commander Le Crueset.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Hawk T__hree  
Tanabarra_ _District_ _Park  
Heliopolis Colony_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ian cursed loudly when he saw the CGUE attacking what he was pretty sure was the _Archangel_, which right now was a sitting duck but the automated CIWS turrets looked like they where ready to fire. However, Ian knew that they would do little against the pilot of this particular Mobile Suit. Frowning he turned to his radio to hail his commander.

"Sorry we're late boss, but we got kind hung up back there. Hope you don't mind if we cut in do you?" Ian asked Mu as soon the other pilot's face sprang onto his monitor. The Zero pilot could only roll his eyes before making a shooing gesture with his hands.

"Go on he should be pretty tired, " Mu mentioned with a shake of his head while Ian only chuckled.

"Got it boss, let us deal with this joker, but please get in contact with that ship before they blow us out of the sky by accident," Ian requested while he dived towards the enemy Mobile Suit which was now just turning towards him.

"Understood Ian, and good luck! I will land over at that camp with those two mobile suits," Mu mentioned, turning to land by the camp he had mentioned, which Ian and his cohorts had not seen earlier. Blinking in surprise Ian shrugged before turning his attention back to his battle, but not before giving an order to one of his Orb wing-mates.

"Let keep him occupied till those mobile suits are ready to finish him off," Ian ordered as he fired his gatling cannon, while he thanked god that the ammo in the old secondary hanger was basically the same type used by the cannon. Only a double click answered his order as the two Orb made Mobile Armors that made up his wingman turned their own attention to the battle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Temporary Orb Defense Forces Camp  
Tanabarra_ _District_ _Park  
Heliopolis Colony_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile down on the ground thanks to the distraction provided by the appearance of the _Archangel_ and the new Mobile Armor team allowed the camp to finish mobilizing itself. The Type-80 Linear Tanks and smaller Type-85 Light Attack Tanks managed to start up with a large rumbling purr from their engines and started to surround the transport trailers to protect them along with the smaller Type-87 Missile Trucks and Type-68 APCs. Meanwhile the two mobile suits in their midst started to power up, the Strike with the less power turned to retrieve one of the Strike Packs from the support trucks, while the Vanguard still having plenty of power left suddenly took the sky with its two shoulder mounted units glowing brightly. The Vanguard was so fast it took the CGUE and the three mobile armors it was fighting by complete surprise due to its speed and that it was able to fly. Suddenly with a flare of red light the Vanguard pulled one of its beam sabers before slashing at the surprised CGUE taking off one of the arms of the other Mobile Suit. Rau cursed before retreating back towards the colony's dock knowing he was outnumbered, making both Alliance and Orb pilots breathe a sigh of relief. With the threat gone the _Archangel_slowly started to land next to the camp to take the inhabitants.

"Whoah! I never knew how powerful the Vanguard is," Brian managed to say as he looked up at the Vanguard as it started to land once more. Murrue could only stare in surprise at the mobile suit before shaking off her shock before turning to Brian.

"Well we better pack up the camp and see about getting onto the _Archangel_ for it maybe the only way we are going to get off this colony," she said pointing at the landing warship behind her. Brian nodded at her before snapping out some orders to the combined Orb Defense Forces, Colonial Guard, and Fusilier Guard troops.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_AFS Archangel  
Main_ _Bridge  
Tanabarra_ _District_ _Park  
Heliopolis Colony_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of the large Assault Ship, the gathered bridge crew did their jobs as they started to land the large ship next to the camp. One of the radio techs had already contacted them mentioning what was going on, but the sight of one of the G-Weapons was enough proof for the crew.

"Ma'am, we have landed and are ready to take on the survivors," Chief Petty Officer Arnold Neumann reported to Ensign Natarle Badgiruel sitting in the command seat.

"Thanks Chief, let's get down to the hanger. Petty Officer Tonomura, I want you stay up here and keep an eye on the sensors in case anymore ZAFT Mobile Suits want to give us any trouble," she ordered getting up, the other only nodded before turning back to his station. The rest of the crew followed Natarle towards the lift and down towards the hanger.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Vanguard Gundam  
Cockpit  
Tanabarra_ _District_ _Park  
Heliopolis Colony_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

While the rest of the camp started to break down the camp, Kira stayed in the cockpit of the Vanguard, in case of any further attack from ZAFT, looking around at the mobile suit with an awe-filled look on his face, for he did not expect the machine to have the power to be able to fly on its own, and made a note to himself to read up on these Lightwave Particle Thrusters. He was soon caught up in his thoughts that he barely saw that his communication monitor lit up with the face of his concerned fiancée.

"Kira are you alright?" she asked gently looking at him through the monitor; Kira looked over at her face and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah this thing is powerful, but I did not even suspect that was going to happen I should have thought more carefully," Kira said making a point to look around the cockpit once more to show what he meant. Fiona could only nod in understanding for she too had been surprised at what happened.

"Yes Kira it was something else entirely though I would have loved to been a fly on the wall of his cockpit when you slashed his arm off like that," Fiona mentioned with a smile making Kira laugh at her comment making Fiona smile larger.

"That's true; I did manage to hit that guy with my blade without hitting one of those Mobile Armors…wait a moment... I can't believe I completely overlooked that," Kira said with a frown cocking his a bit as he turned the Vanguard's head towards the landing Mobile Armors.

"What is it Kira?" Fiona asked with a frown looking at him and trying to find what he was looking at.

"Those Mobile Armors, they are not Moebius Mobile Armors like the Alliance uses. I think they are Orb-built Raptor Mobile Armors. Father mentioned them a while back to me, but I have never seen them personally," Kira mentioned with a frown looking over at the two mobile armors. Fiona could only nod for she too has heard about the new mobile armors built to help protect the colony.

"Kira looks like you are right they have the emblem of the Colonial Guard on them," Fiona mentioned with a smile on her face. Kira blinked before he too saw the insignia on the Mobile Armors.

"Heh. Anyways I really don't like that the Alliance are here but I know we have no choice in the matter," Kira said slipping into being Lord Yamato once more. Fiona nodded at this looking over at the now landed ship next to the camp.

"You know I don't really blame the Earth Forces all that much for being here, granted I am mad at the people who ordered it, but I do not blame the average Alliance trooper for they are only following orders. Also as I think about it Brian did mention earlier that it was the Seirans and Sahakus idea to have the Earth Forces here. So it was their fault for this and ZAFTs for attacking us in the first place," Fiona mentioned with a frown now looking over at Kira. Kira gritted his teeth at that info for he knew thanks to conversations from his father about the Alliance in the colony but he didn't know that it was the Seirans and Sahakus behind it. Kira cursed those nobles who brought the Alliance into his peaceful colony and brought an attack here. However after a while he sighed calming down for he could do nothing as of that moment and briefly wondered what Emir Attha would do to those nobles when he got his hand on them.

"Thanks Fiona, I knew about the Alliance being here I but didn't know about who were behind it. Anyways you mentioned you knew Major Carter but how?" Kira asked looking down at the mentioned man who was helping his men breaking down the camp. Fiona blinked at his question before she laughed a bit at his question.

"That is because he is my Cousin Kira, I believe I mentioned to him to you and the others before, heck I believe I told you and Athrun when I first meet the two of you," Fiona mentioned and it was Kira's turn to blink in surprise at her response.

"You're kidding, jeez now that you mention it. You did show a picture of him to me when you got back from your summer vacation from your family at the Mainland that one year and if I remember right you talked about him a lot afterwards," Kira said before shaking his head before looking over at the remains of the factory district and blinked before nodding his head with a sad sigh.

"Anyways it looks like they are about done with packing up let's get over to that ship before ZAFT decides to pull a repeat performance," he said motioning towards the landed _Archangel_ with one of the Vanguards hand.

"Alright let's go," Fiona responded with a nod turning the Strike on a heading towards the ship. While on the ground the various vehicles and troops started to make their own way towards the ship.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_ZS_ Vesalius  
_Mobile Suit Hanger  
Colony Airspace  
Heliopolis Colony_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"All unauthorized personnel are restricted from accessing the designated areas for the captured mobile suits. Security Clearance is in effect for all maintenance crew till such time that is determined that the mobile suits pose no immediate danger. Failure to comply may result in disciplinary action. That is all," the PA blared throughout the large hanger of the _Nazca_ Class ship. In one of the mobile suit bays stood something different then the few GINNs that had survived the earlier fight with the combined Mobile Armors. The reason was that this Mobile Suit was one of the captured Mobile Suits that been mentioned in the PA Message. Now it's pilot one Lieutenant Athrun Zala was cleaning up the OS of the large war machine with two techs helping him out. All three where shaking their heads in wonder at the machines very poor OS system. Athrun was about to mention that they should take a break when the PA blared once more but this time is was backed up by flashing yellow lights signaling the maintenance crew of a returning damaged unit.

"Commander Le Creuset is returning, damage sustained from a direct hit. Firefighting and rescue squads to B-Deck," the PA blared through the hanger making the many techs and pilots swarming around damaged Mobile Suits to look up in surprise as the damaged CGUE hit the restraining net.

"His unit has lost an arm. That is impossible!" mentioned one of the techs helping out Athrun, who was just surprised as the other techs in the hanger. A nearby tech, an older man than the three gathered around the captured unit only shook his head with a frown while he eyed the CGUE.

"Not impossible! I saw his GINN High Maneuver Type return after the Battle of Endymion and it was more damaged then his CGUE is now, so not impossible," the older tech mentioned with a shake of his head as the four watched as other techs started to swarm all over the Mobile Suit cooling down the armor and get an estimate of damage it had taken. Shaking his head Athrun went back to the still opened cockpit of the unit before turning to the techs that had helped him.

"Alright it looks like we are done, so why don't we take a small break before reporting to Captain Ades and the Commander," Athrun ordered with a frown as he closed the cockpit, while the two techs nodded in agreement.

"Alright lets go," Athrun ordered before pushing off the unit towards the catwalks above the hanger with the two techs swimming after him. The older tech took another look at the damaged CGUE before returning to his duties, knowing that they where going to see many more damaged mobile suits like that now that the Earth Forces had Mobile Suits. While Athrun reflected on what he saw back in the colony on top of the other G-Weapon and wondered what was going on.

-o-Flashback-o-

_Athrun cursed as his gun jammed and threw it to one side as he drew a combat knife from its sheath before continuing to advance on the injured Earth Forces Soldier and the teenager who had arrived to help the mentioned soldier. Suddenly Athrun stopped in shock as he saw the long purple hair floating behind the teenager, and could only gasp in shock as the teenager turned her head to look over at him. _

"_Fiona…," he managed to say in shock and shook his head seeing that Fiona was in turn surprised to see him before she shook her own head and angrily pointed at him._

"_Athrun! What in the world are you doing!?" she hissed out at him surprising Athrun at her anger and wondering what he had done to make her so angry. _

"_When I tell Kira you are here, he is not going to be happy with you," she continued on with gritted teeth and another angry shake of her head. However, before Athrun could say anything in response, the soldier started to move once more and raised her pistol to start firing at the ZAFT Red Coat making him jump back away before engaging his booster pack to fly over to the other G-Weapon laying next to this one. Athrun entered the cockpit and wondered what was going on. _

-o-End Flashback-o-

Back in the present Athrun sighed and shook his head wondering again why Fiona was there and why she sounded angry at him. She acted like he had betrayed her and the way she mentioned Kira was not going to be happy hurt him a bit.

"Yeah Kid! You better get going I am sure the Commander would want your report ASAP," the older tech mentioned looking over at him still floating looking over at the G-Weapon he had been in. Athrun shook his head before turning to look over at the tech.

"Right see you around," he said as pushed his thoughts aside and started to head for the bridge while scenes from his childhood on Copernicus flashed before his eyes, though his senses remained in the real world.

"Yeah, Navarre, are you done with Miguel's GINN yet?! You should get started on the Commander's CGUE," the old tech yelled out just as Athrun disappeared through the hatch towards the rest of the ship still deep in thought.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_AFS Archangel  
Starboard_ _Landing_ _Bay  
Tanabarra_ _District_ _Park  
Heliopolis Colony_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When the gathered crew of the ship made it to the hanger they found the two mobile suits along with a large group of tanks, missile trucks, APCs along and the various transport trailers pulling up towards the opened hanger. The two mobile suits kneeled on the ground where several figures hopped out of the hands of each machine. The crew where shocked to see that along with a handful of teenaged civilians there were also four armed green uniformed soldiers who took position around the civilians. While another green uniformed solider and a silver haired man in the uniform of the Orb Defense Forces turned to stand at the foot of one of the machines as if waiting for the pilot. However the ship's crew didn't really notice this at first for along the group that the mobile suits brought onboard was an officer they all knew and a few let out sighs of relief when they saw her.

"Lieutenant Ramius!" Natarle yelled out in relief as her group ran up to them. The group turned to look at them when they approached, while she saluted the tall brown haired officer in the lead, and eyeing the armed soldiers. She wished briefly that some of the Marines from the 51st where around but there were busy with other things around the ship.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel," the mentioned Lieutenant replied with a relieved smile before returning her salute with one of her own.

"It is a tremendous relief to see you safe ma'am," Natarle mentioned with a frown eying the group of mixed civilians and soldiers once more wondering what was going on here.

"You as well Ensign. I am pleased that you have protected the _Archangel_, you do realize that you saved us," Murrue replied with yet another smile on her face and just as Natarle was about to reply both mobile suit cockpits opened and much to the shock the gathered crew two teenaged civilians similar to those that they had already seen. One of the two a young man with deep brown hair and almost purple eyes wearing a black jacket with light blue pants, talked briefly with the man in the ODF uniform before walking over to the two Earth Force Officers. The single green uniformed man that been at the foot of the machine he had been piloting took position behind the young man as if he was guarding the young man's back from something or someone. The second pilot who got out of the Strike G-Weapon was a young woman with deep purple hair wearing blue jeans and loose white blouse with a light purple vest over that; another green uniformed soldier took a similar position behind her back. The four other uniformed soldiers that were positioned around the other civilians saluted him as he past by them before finally stepping up along side Lieutenant Ramius.

"Sorry where are my manners, Ensign Badgiruel I like you to meet Lord Kira Yamato, he is basically the new Governor of the Colony due to the death of his father during the attack. With him is his fiancée Fiona Alexander, who helped me out earlier and took control of the Strike when I was knocked out during the battle. Lord Kira, Miss Fiona I like to introduce you to Natarle Badgiruel she is or at least was the ships Assistant Tactical Officer," Murrue mentioned with a small smile on her face, while Kira bowed to the now very surprised Natarle and crew while Fiona only smiled slightly and waved before looking over at the opened hanger with a sigh.

"It is a quite a pleasure to meet you, Ensign Badgiruel," the young Orb noble replied with a smile of his own at their shocked looks before the Ensign shook herself before turning to look back at Lieutenant Ramius.

"Oh come on will someone tell me what is going on. They are just kids and they are piloting those things!" exclaimed Chief Petty Officer Murdoch the chief mechanic of the ship as the two turned to talk briefly with their friends. The Chief Petty Officer was surprise to see the two soldiers standing behind the couple along with the four others standing around the civilians glowered at him angrily.

"Kira that was amazing you really did a number on those Mobile Suits," one of the civilians said with dark blond hair wearing glasses and a red opened shirt. The pilot simply smiled warmly and nodded his head up at the mobile suit standing above him.

"Well you know I was trained somewhat to pilot a mobile suit, therefore it was not too difficult," the young lord replied acting as if he didn't even noticed the ship's crew staring at him.

"True but you managed to send that guy packing and not to mention jumping in front of us when that guy fired at us was something else," another of the teens, this one having light brown hair and a wide happy expression on his way, mentioned with a smile as he grabbed the other boy in a headlock as the others laughed.

"Come on Tolle let him go, remember we are not at home or in a park anymore. We are in the middle of a war-zone here," the purple haired pilot of the Strike spoke up with a serious look on her face that made the others nod in understanding. While this was happening the gathered Alliance crew where looking at the gathered teens in surprise.

"Lieutenant Ramius, what is going on here?" Ensign Badgiruel asked for a third after a few moments of looking at the young Orb noble and his friends with a very confused expression on her face. Not one of them noticed four figures walking up to the group though the soldiers did and tensed slightly.

"Wow! What a surprise!" the lead figure, a blond haired older man in a purple and black flight suit, said with a grin as they approached and looking over at the two large Mobile Suits standing above the entire group.

"I am Lieutenant Mu La Flagga of the Seventh Orbital Fleet at your service," the lead pilot said with a salute at the two women and the others surrounding them.

"Lieutenant Junior Grade Ian Goddard also of the Seventh Orbital Fleet," the second pilot introduced himself with his slight British charm. As the two lead pilots introduce themselves the other two head towards the ODF officer who was talking to a orange jumpsuit wearing Morgenreote Tech near the entrance of the flight deck. At their approach the officer turned away from the tech to look at the two approaching pilots. He was surprised that they were wearing Orb Flight Suits but he did not show it.

"Lieutenant Shin Kikuchi assigned to Raptor Squadron of the Orb Defense Forces reporting sir," the lead pilot said with a salute.

"Warrant Officer 3rd Class Oliver Kano, assigned to Raptor Sqaudron as well reporting sir," the last pilot said with his own salute at Brian, who in return saluted them back with a nod.

"Alright you are going to have give me a report later when we are out of danger, right now I just need your units conditions so I can report it to Lord Yamato," the officer Major Brian Carter ordered with a frown nodding over to young lord and listened as the two pilots made their quick report as the gathered Alliance officers kept talking. However one of the officers said something that Brian caught with his Coordinator enhancing hearing. The young Orb officer cursed slightly before making his way back over to the group nodding at the four waiting soldiers who where also tensing up ready for anything.

"Yes myself and Fiona here are Coordinators," Kira answered with a frown as two of the gathered crew, part of the six normal marines who been found during the brief search through the ship's dock, cried out in shock pointing their rifles at the two and in turn where shocked as the two soldiers standing behind the two coordinators rushed forward and put their bodies between the two groups. The four other soldiers rushed forward as well raising their own rifles as well. The other four Alliance Marines responded in kind making quite a little stand-off between the groups.

"If I were you gentlemen I would lower those weapon for if you didn't hear his introduction earlier young Kira here is Lord of one of Orb's Five Noble Houses and you know how Orb is with our nobles don't you," Brian mentioned with a frown walking over to the group opening the flap of his holster as did and putting a hand on the butt of his service pistol threatening.

"Do as he says men," Murrue orders as she appears at Brian's side glaring at the marines gathered, and after a while they did. When they did Brian waved his own to lower their weapons as well, though they did only after a nod from Kira followed the order.

"Lieutenant Ramius, I request an explanation," Ensign Badgiruel said with a frown glaring at the lieutenant and Brian as well as the two young coordinators.

"You heard Major Carter here, Orb is very protective of their nobles as you very well know Ensign, not to mention they already lost one noble today thanks to this damn attack I don't think they want to lose another. I did introduce him earlier to avoid such conflicts happening," Murrue mentioned looking over at the shorter woman before her with a frown, quoting Major Carter's comment said to her earlier.

"Thank you Lieutenant Ramius, but I shall say that we both are First Generation Coordinators," Kira mentioned with a nod towards the Alliance Lieutenant which made the majority of the Alliance personal slightly relax a bit.

"Which means of course that your parents where Naturals. Well I apologize I did not mean to make such fuss, but I was only curious. Nothing more then that," Lieutenant La Flagga said sheepishly as he rubbed that back of his neck as he looked over at Brian and Murrue. Lieutenant Godard only rolled his eyes at the back of his superior.

"Anyhow as we made our way here I watched the guys who where supposed to pilot these G-Weapons run through a bunch of simulations. They really had to struggle just to get them to move, man oh man," La Flaga continued as he looked up at the pair of towering mobile suits, before shaking his head and start heading further into the hanger to see about getting a shower along with a fresh uniform.

"So what do we do know?" Ensign Badgiruel asked referring to the higher officer and being only a lowly Ensign she thought he would know what to do.

"What do we do? I was just shot down and the Le Crueset Team is waiting for us outside the colony. Let me tell you their commander is one persistent fellow. So if you ask me we cannot afford to stay around here," the pilot answered looking back over his shoulder at the Ensign before continuing on leaving the rest speechless.

"Crap! This is going to be difficult if it is Le Crueset out there and like the Lieutenant said he is not going to back down now. Not to mention his team is one of the few that are made mainly out of the more younger and superior thinking Coordinators," Brian said with venom as he clinched his teeth in memory, mentioning that since the vast majority of ZAFT where not all that anti-Natural as some may think they are. Ensign Badgiruel curious about this young officer turned to look over at him.

"You sound like you know him personally Major?" she asked with a frown looking over at the man. Brian turned to look at her shock before looking at the other officers who were looking curiously at him as well, before shaking his head in wonder that no one in this group knew the name of the White Knight of Jachin Due.

"That is because I do Ensign, I actually served under him during more than one battle on the Grimidai Front and let tell you that guy is indeed very persistent," Brian said with a frown looking over at the group who were starting to make the connection.

"Which means you are also a..." Ensign Badgiruel started to say before she shook her head in wonder at all the coordinators that where appearing.

"A Coordinator, yes I am and in fact I am the White Knight of Jachin Due," Brain said as he completed Ensign Badgiruel's comment, and to the shock of the gathered officers and crew. Lieutenant Godard blinked in surprise before making a note to talk to the guy later when everything calmed down a bit.

"However that does not matter, we need to get everything we can on the ship. Major Carter, I leave you in charge in getting as many supplies as you can on board the ship. Chief Murdoch you can help him with that. Now let's get going we need to get ready to break out of here," Murrue said taking charge sending everyone to do their duties.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_ZS_ Vesalius  
_Ship's Bridge  
Colony Airspace  
Heliopolis Colony_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back on aboard the _Vesalius_, things started to come together as the officers from the _Gamow, _the _Ziegler_, and the two _Luna _Class Corvettes stood next to Captain Ades while the remaining pilots stood on the other side of the table from the officers. All of their eyes were on Commander Le Crueset who was now watching the data that Miguel managed to break back with him.

"You really saved my hide by bringing this back Miguel. If I didn't have this as proof, I would have been a laughing stock for allowing my unit to get damaged in a battle with a mobile suit of the Earth Forces. No one would have believed it was possible," Rau mentioned with a small nod directed to the mentioned pilot who blinked before nodding back at the commander. Turning back to the footage, Rau frowned as the footage started over again.

"I believe all of you are aware of the incomplete status of these machine's original OS System. However with that in mind I have no idea how these two units maneuvered so well," Rau continued on looking over at his gathered pilots who nodded in understanding.

"But I want to make one thing perfectly clear, we cannot afford to turn a blind eye and allow them to keep them. If we cannot capture them, we must destroy them along with that new warship. Do not underestimate it. Good luck," Rau finished with a salute to the pilots.

"Sir!" they said before responded with salutes of their own before turning to look Captain Ades who had their assignments on a data-pad lying in front of him.

"Olor, Matthew, Ikari, Ashwin, Zetwald, and Lorn prep your GINNs to launch at once. We have been authorized to use weapon configuration D. Miguel your GINN has been repaired and you can now sortie in it. This time let's see you put an end to all this" Ades ordered looking down at the pad in his hands. Miguel looked up with a grin at the report that his custom GINN had been finally repaired after it had been heavily damaged in an earlier battle with a mercenary. While the others saluted before floating over to hatch to leave. Ikari and Ashwin to the _Ziegler_ with their Commander, Alain Cain who really did not look happy about something, while Lorn and Zetwald followed Captain Zellman of the _Gamow_ to the hanger to take their shuttle back to their ship. Meanwhile Athrun decided to go back to his quarters which he had shared with Rusty and see about taking care of his friend's effects not to mention think about his little meeting with Fiona. Sighing the red coated pilot left the bridge before heading to the room as he did he wondered briefly where exactly Fiona and Kira where now at, he was wishing that they had managed to get to a shelter, though something told him that they didn't.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_AFS Archangel  
Hanger/Outside  
Tanabarra_ _District_ _Park  
Heliopolis Colony_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile back on the colony, transport trucks and as well as the various surviving vehicles of the Orb Defense Forces rolled up into the ship's central cargo hatch which was used to load cargo while landed, though at the moment it was being used a storage area for the various vehicles. Surrounding the entrance where various ODF and Colonial Guard soldiers along with their counterparts from the 51st Company keeping an eye for any more ZAFT commandoes, along with the a few ODF vehicles playing sentry. Further into the hanger the two mobile suits stood in a pair of large scaffolds that was used to hold the mobile suits while on board. Sitting next to the large mobile suits were the Moebius Zero and the Ian Goddard's customized Moebius. Which the former the techs and engineers where hard at work repairing, while Ian and a few other looked over the later. On the other side of the hanger from them where the two Orb Raptor Mobile Armors, whose pilots where talking to the techs through a crash course on their units. In the center of this storm was Major Carter who was discussing something with Chief Murdoch at the foot of the Strike, who in question listened with an open ear to the younger man as he explained something to the older man standing beside the young Orb officer. The Chief Engineer and Mechanic knew that he was out of his league with servicing Mobile Suits, so he listened to more experienced man. Besides the two of had worked together earlier when Brian first arrived on the colony.

"So this Vanguard is a machine built to defend the colony in case of attack? I have to admit it is quite a machine and if what you say is true then it outperforms the G-Weapons themselves," Murdock said with a shake of his head looking up at the other mobile suit standing beside the Strike. Brian chuckled lightly before waving at the equipment mounted on the shoulders of the machine.

"Actually I believe the true power is those Lightwave Particle Thrusters, they are quite an achievement. They are even better then the Lightwave Pulse Thrusters that they are based on. Anyways Chief I must say that I am very surprised, a few of the other Alliance engineers would have been furious that we…ummm…burrowed some stuff to make our own mobile suits. Why aren't you?" Brian asked looking over at his companion with a frown. Murdoch looked shocked before chuckling lightly waving his hand around.

"I am not like those idiotic buffoons, besides I know that without the help of Morgenroete and Orb in particular we would have never had managed to produce mobile suits. Not to mention we did use Morgenroete's data on early mobile suit testing as well as the data you had on the Altairan Guardian machines. Therefore why should I be angry at this for everything has to have a price? Anyways with that out of the way is there anything else you think we should see about searching the Factory District for?" the older man asked after reassuring his Orb counterpart over his worries. Before changing the subject to what the two had been discussing before the topic of the Vanguard came up for while the group had been salvaging for a bit already there was still more they needed. Brian could only nod at the older man before looking over the two machines before turning back to look over at the other with a small frown on his face as he thought about it for a few moments before he nodded with a smile.

"I want to see about getting some extra ammo for the Strike and Vangaurd's CIWs guns, thank god both use the same type, and also see about getting the extra Sword Modules, Agni Modules and spare Beam Rifles from Morgenroete. I did manage to get many of the Strike Pack spares but if I remember right there a few more spare weapon that where getting some final work done of them at Section Eight. We also need to see about getting the spare parts for the Vanguard from the Special Section" Brian was saying to the older man, who nodded while thinking.

"Well my boys did find some ammo in a warehouse not far from Morgenroete, but strangely enough we also found this thing," Murdoch mentioned pointing over to one of the Type-89 support trucks pulling through the cargo hatch with a very large storage crate strapped onto the back of the truck's transport bed. Frowning Brian moved over to look up at the crate wondering what it was, since it was about the size to hold a decent sized mobile armor or a disassembled mobile suit.

"The label strange enough says it is spare parts and some spare weapons for the Buster, but with that one in ZAFT hands I was thinking about modifying them to be carried by the Strike or Vanguard when they may need it," Murdoch said answering his unasked question, and Brian nodded before looking back at the engineer.

"Alright let's store it somewhere since we have some other work before we get into that, now let's see about sending your boys back to Morgenroete to get those spares," Brian said with a looking back over at the crate for a moment before looking back at Murdoch who was nodding in understanding.

"That may be a good idea, but Major my men and I will need to relay on your expertise since while we have trained to service these G-Weapons we have no experience in it. Granted I do have some experience since I was a tech onboard the _Avenger _during the Battle of Nova, but the rest of my men do not have my experience," Murdoch mentioned with a frown looking back over at the Mobile Suits, mentioning the _Avenger _Class Pocket Carrier _Avenger _which one of the few ships the Alliance had which regularly had mobile suits fly off them, most often mercenary mobile suits. Brian nodded at him in answer as he started to say something before a young Alliance crewman ran over to two of them interrupting him.

"Major, the Captain needs you on the bridge to discuss our options," the young crewman said with a salute which the two men quickly returned.

"Understood and thank you for relaying the message Crewman," Brian said before sending the boy on his way and turning back to look at Murdoch.

"Alright let's get your boys out there and after I am done with the captain I will come back down here to give you guys a hand, but if Lord Kira and Miss Fiona start piloting these guys full time I would need to put them through some training sims, I know they have some training but it would good for them to get used to the mobile suits. Do you have a tech who can reprogram the OS on these guys to do that?" Brian asked with a frown looking over at the Mobile Suits with a frown. The engineer beside him look back as well thinking for a while before snapping his fingers before turning back to look at Brian.

"Well sir there happens to be a few simulators that were stored near Morgenroete to use by the pilots of the G-Weapons when they arrived. They were supposed to be loaded as well. Not to mention that kid from what I've heard is a very good programmer," Murdoch answered with a grin which Brian returned before nodding.

"Alright when you guys go and get those spares. Also get those simulators as well, we may need them in the future. Also get anything else you think we may need as well," he mentioned as he bit his lip thinking on how he could reprogram those simulators to a Coordinator's reaction time before shaking himself and turning away from the older man.

"Okay I need to get to bridge, com me if there is any more problems Murdoch," Brian said before running off heading towards the lift. The Chief only shook his head before barking a few orders to his men, which some of them groaned who had only just returned from salvaging what they could from the warehouses surrounding the factory.

"Quit your bellyaching you blasted grease monkeys and get going, we need those supplies so let's get going," he ordered grabbing onto a handrail of the nearest transport truck and neatly pulled himself into the cap with sigh. He knew that things were about to get interesting with these some coordinators on their side for a change.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_AFS Archangel  
Main_ _Bridge  
Tanabarra_ _District_ _Park  
Heliopolis Colony_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of the ship Murrue sat in the command chair finally in a fresh uniform with Mu, also in a fresh uniform, sitting in the helmsman chair while Natarle stood beside him. Both officers looked over at their new captain as she talking into the chair's communication system to whoever was on the other end. As she did this Kira himself walked in with Major Carter slightly behind him, one of the young lord's bodyguards following behind him took position by the door as Kira made his way over to the Alliance officers. Like the Major and the Alliance officers Kira now wore a uniform, a modified Fusilier Guard Uniform that his men had found for him somewhere, instead of his usual civilian clothes. After a few brief moments of waiting Murrue sighed before setting the handset back into the cradle built into the command chair's armrest.

"The colony interior has been almost a hundred percent evacuated and I have been told that the incident that had just happened has bumped the hazard level to nine," Murrue reported with a frown to her two other officer.

"That's both good and bad ma'am. Good that the colony has been evacuated, but bad because of the hazard level," Brian mentioned before the other two officers could a word in, and Murrue turned her chair to look at him. She blinked in surprised at the uniformed form of Kira Yamato but didn't mention anything before turning her attention to Brian.

"Good you're here Major, that was Lieutenant Videl and he asks if he can Evac his men as well," Murrue said with a frown looking over at the Orb officer who was still in his Morgenroete uniform, he unlike the others had not had the time to take a shower and change. Brian blinked in before turning his head to look Lord Kira beside him, who only nodded at his unasked question.

"Okay then, may I ma'am?" Brian asked waving at the communication unit which Murrue only nodded in answer at him. Brian took the phone like headset off the armrest and put in the code he needed to get in contact with the control room.

"Colony Control here," a voice that Brian knew as Lieutenant Videl said over the handset as it connected to the colony control center.

"Lieutenant this is Major Carter, permission is given. I want you guys in your shelter yesterday, you understand me. We do not need to lose any more people then we already have," Brian ordered with a sigh looking over to see the pained look on the young Lords face knowing what Brian was talking about.

"Understood sir and thank you. We are now on our way to the shelter and sir good luck," Lieutenant Videl said before breaking the connection with Brian, who only nodded before sitting the handset back into its cradle.

"Anyhow with the hazard level so high that means the shelters has been locked down, and that means we cannot throw those kids into a shelter since once we leave the colony we are going to involved in some very heavy fighting. Not to mention those Orb Troops won't be able to do that either. No offense Major, Lord Kira," Mu mentioned with a frown on his face as he looked over at the Orb officer and his lord.

"None taken Lieutenant, I would like to have my friends safe in a shelter rather than onboard this ship," Kira finally said after being quiet since he entered the bridge, before turning to look at Major Carter.

"None taken either Lieutenant. Anyways that shelter is set aside for the control room and harbor personnel. It is already full with both the civilian personnel and their military counterparts crowding into it. So I, the remaining ODF personal, the Colonial Guard, or Fusilier Guard won't be able to get into it. It looks like you Alliance folks are stuck with us," Brian mentioned with a sly grin on his face, which made the other officers roll their eyes at him, while Kira smiled and chuckled.

"Okay that means we have two more Mobile Armors we can sortie along with my Zero and Ian's Moebius. But anyway back to the kids, what are we going to do about them if we cannot toss them into a shelter somewhere?" Mu asked looking at Brian, Kira and Murrue warily as he said it. Both officers looked thoughtful while Kira frowned looking out the bridge's large view-port wondering the same. Brian sighed finally before shaking his head and turning to look at the Alliance officers.

"Looks like we have to bring them along, we don't have any choice in the matter. As for the others and those few civilians that we managed to find after the battle, that gives the Orb Forces already on board a good excuse to stay on the ship. We could say we are protecting those refugees," Brian mentioned with another grin on his face looking over at the other officers.

"So Major you want to bring some kids along even though you know we are going to involve in some heavy fighting when we get out of the colony. Granted I would like to have the extra forces on the ship but both this ship and the Strike G-Weapon are top-secret and we can not have just anyone just seeing them. Besides are you really willing to have those two young teenagers piloting those machines, they are only kids after all Major," Natarle said with a frown directed at Brian and Kira who matched her frown, while Kira scowled angrily at her.

"Well for one Ensign both Lord Kira and Miss Fiona are good pilots that have received at least some training in mobile suit piloting, with Fiona more so. Now I will be training them, I just had Murdoch and his guys to get those simulators that Morgenroete had stored. As for military secrets, you forget that ZAFT now has four of the G-Weapons and those military secrets are no longer secret. As for the ship itself well you forget that this ship is based very heavily on our _Izumo _Class ships and it was Morgenroete who built the ship in the first place," Brian answered with a heavy frown on his face as he looked at Natarle. Murrue sighed before turning to look over at Mu to see rolling his eyes but looked generally looked like he agreed with the Major.

"Not only that we have little chance without both the Strike and the Vanguard," Murrue mentioned with a thoughtful frown on her face hoping to break the argument before either could go further.

"Anyways Major Carter has let me know earlier that the Altairan Third Fleet is currently in the Lagrange Three area therefore I want you Ensign to see about getting in contact with them, granted I know it shall be difficult but I really need to get in contact with them if are going to get out of where," Murrue said looking over at the group before turning to look at Ensign Badgiruel who nodded before waiting for anything else to be said. Brian looked suddenly thoughtful before looking at the others.

"I have to ask what our opposition is going to be. Since I am sure they are going to attack us in here instead of waiting for us outside," Brain asked looking over at Mu who looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded.

"Well with the four GINNs that the kid here managed to take out along with GINNs taken out earlier during the battle I believe that leaves about five or six GINNs give or take," Mu reported with as he bit his lip at the numbers. Kira just nodded in agreement at his statement. The others nodded before they started to break up but Kira stopped them with a raised hand.

"I need to say something before we all get ready for the next attack. Like Major Carter has already mentioned, I shall be piloting the Vanguard in defense of this ship and I am sure Fiona is more then willing to fly the Strike if you need it. I shall make one thing clear I am only fighting to protect my friends and the civilians you have on board the ship. However I will fight to protect this ship so you don't have to worry," he said with a bow of his head. Murrue sighed and nodded at the young lord wondering how much he is going to have to pay before this was all over.

"Thank you Lord Kira. If that is all let's get ready for that next attack," she said looking around to see the others nodding in agreement before they all turned to go their separate ways with Ensign Badgiruel heading to see about getting in contact with Third Fleet, the Lieutenant to check up on the repairs to his Zero, Kira to see about getting some sleep in before the next battle, and Lieutenant Ramius going somewhere else to get the same.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_AFS Archangel  
Main Enlisted Quarters  
Tanabarra_ _District_ _Park  
Heliopolis Colony_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After getting some directions from a passing tech, Kira soon found his way to the enlisted quarters where his friends and fiancée had been led to earlier. As he entered the room he smiled softly for Tolle and Mir where half-asleep curled together in one of the cots while Kuzzey was lying down on the floor, Sabrina was stretched out across two chairs, and Sai was quietly reading some sort of book. Fiona meanwhile was asleep in the other cot and with a nod towards his guard who took position outside the room Kira slipped off his uniform jacket before slipping into the cot alongside Fiona who simply moved a bit before settling down. Sai himself looked over at them shaking his head before turning back to his book. Kira meanwhile fell into some restless sleep for the past battles had taken a lot out of him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_AFS Archangel  
Main_ _Bridge  
Tanabarra_ _District_ _Park  
Heliopolis Colony_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Over an hour later found Major Carter, back into his ODF uniform stepping back onto the bridge of the ship to see Lieutenant Ramius talking to both Ensign Badgiruel and Lieutenant La Flagga along with another two officers that the Orb major didn't recognized about some things before they turned to notice him standing there.

"Well ma'am Murdoch and his band of merry men have finished loading up all the supplies we managed to salvage from Morgenroete, they even managed to get the remains of those two GINNs Lord Kira took out. They also found another large storage container that is not even labeled, and I gave the order to have the crews to store it along with the other one to look over later," he reported looking down at his notes. The Captain sighed before nodding at him, before looking over at the unknown officers. The Captain blinked at the idea that they had the half-destroyed remains of two GINNs on the ship.

"Thank you Major. I don't believe you have been introduced to Captain Jonathan O'Neill and Lieutenant Ryan Locke. Captain O'Neill had been assigned to the G-Project since the beginning in fact he was one of the test pilots for the Test Frames early in the project, and Lieutenant Locke here commands the 51st Independent Booster Company the Marines that had been assigned to protect the ship," she responded nodding at the two Marine officers, Brian blinked before nodding at the two them.

"It is nice to meet you gentlemen I am sure we shall working together a lot in the future," he said shaking their hands with a smile noticing the Marine Lieutenant had tried to show his strength by trying to crush his hand, and Brian was sure that if he was not a Coordinator his hand would be crushed, he simply smiled.

"It is nice to meet you as well Major I have heard a lot about you. I am sure the two of us will be working very closely together for the Captain has assigned me to help in the hanger with yourself and Chief Murdoch, for I do have a mechanical engineering degree," Captain O'Neill said with a large smile of his own towards the former ZAFT pilot. The Orb Major nodded at the Marine officer before turning to look at the ship's captain.

"Very well ma'am is there any other…" he started to say but was cut off when the sensor station started beeping harshly making its operator look away from the officers to looking at his station before turning back.

"Captain! It looks like ZAFT is attacking again," the man reported making the others curse or nod grimly depending on the officer.

"Very well. Ensign Badgiruel bring the ship to first stage alert, and prepare for anti-mobile suit combat," Captain Ramius ordered turning to look at the Ensign who nodded at her orders before kicking off from the floor to float towards the CIC.

"What about the kids Captain are they actually going to fight?" questioned Lieutenant La Flagga looking over at Major Carter.

"Well Lord Kira did say he was going to fight and if I know Fiona she will be right behind him. Therefore I'll say they will," Brian responded with a snort before turning to look at the Captain who nodded at his comment.

"Yes Lord Kira did say that, anyways since your Zero is not yet ready Lieutenant I want you to help Mister Neumann at the helm, Major I would like you to help in the CIC," she ordered looking at the two men.

"Yes ma'am," they both said at the same time before turning to follow her orders, the Lieutenant turned to sit beside the ship's pilot while Brian turned to float over to the CIC to help where he could. As they did so the alarms started to go off bringing the ship to war.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_AFS Archangel  
Hanger  
Tanabarra_ _District_ _Park  
Heliopolis Colony_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile both Kira and Fiona where hard at work in the hanger working on producing a suitable OS for the Strike after a fruitful forty-minute cat-nap, since Fiona did manage to rewrite the OS after the Battle with the GINNs, it was not the best as it was only to get the Strike walking and moving. Therefore the reasoning for Kira to be in the cockpit of the Strike going over the entire OS from top to bottom, the two had already streamlined the Vanguard's OS and now working on the Strike's OS. The two where about done when Fiona, sitting outside the cockpit on the catwalk with a laptop helping Kira with the programming, when she looked up to stare at Kira before sighing and putting her laptop to one side.

"Kira I have to tell you something," she said softly looking over at him with a frown on her face. Kira looked up from his work before taking one more glance at it before turning his attention to Fiona and wondering what this was about.

"When I saved the Lieutenant from that ZAFT Commando on top of the Strike in the Factory, well I didn't mention that I know this Commando and so do you. It is Athrun, Kira, Athrun is most likely on one of those ZAFT ships right now," she admitted with a sad sigh and looking over at Kira to see him looking shocked before he started to shake his head angrily.

"Why are you telling me this now Fiona?" he asked with an angry frown on his face, not really angry at her but angry at Athrun. Fiona looked away from him and at the hanger overall.

"Because I wasn't really sure it was him at first, and when I did I denied it for a while not wanting to know that we might have to fight him in the end," she replied after a few moments of silence. Kira nodded with a sigh and was about to get out of the cockpit to comfort her when the sirens started going off bringing the large battleship to war. The two teens looked at one another in surprise before almost as one their faces hardened as they prepared for the fight ahead. Kira quickly finished what he was doing to the OS before jumping out of the cockpit letting Fiona to take his place, while he started to run towards the Vanguard. Within moments found the two young pilots strapped in and ready to launch. Soon Brian's face soon appeared on their monitors wearing a communication headset. For this battle he was going to serve as the Mobile Suit Operator and give orders along with directions to the two Mobile Suits.

"Vanguard to the Port Catapult, and the Strike to the Starboard, good luck to the both of you," Brian said with a grin before signing off. Kira nodded as he watched the scaffold move the Mobile Suit towards the catapult. Behind him the Strike was heading for the catapults as well. Once the Vanguard arrived at the catapult the panels above the mobile suit opened to place the Vanguards extra equipment, including the "Tachi" large Sword-Shield on one arm while another similar yet smaller "Tanto" Sword-Shield was attached to the other arm. Finally the Type 71 Beam Rifle was attached to the back storage rack similar to that of the GINN. Meanwhile the Strike was equipped with the close-combat Sword Strike Pack. With that done Kira sighed before sitting back into his seat and waited for the order to launch.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_AFS Archangel  
Main_ _Bridge  
Tanabarra_ _District_ _Park  
Heliopolis Colony_  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ma'am, Chief Murdoch and his men are now all onboard with the last supplies. So we are ready for launch," someone reported to Murrue who nodded her thanks at the report before turning her attention towards the view-port wondering where the enemy shall appear from.

"Alright launch the _Archangel_ and prepare for anti-air and anti-mobile suit combat," she ordered as the ship took off from the ground of the colony closing its center hatch as it did. Murdoch and his men made it just in time before the ship took off. Down in the CIC located right bellow the bridge, Brain finished briefing Fiona and Kira before looking up at Murrue to give her a brief nod. Sitting next to him was a Petty Officer Tonomura, who started to bring up the ship's weapon system. While Captain O'Neill and Natarle sat behind them. Suddenly a cry from the sensor operator located above Murrue attracted their attention.

"Ma'am three GINNs approaching from the spaceport," the man reported with a frown looking down his instruments. He blinked before bringing an image of the approaching mobile suits on the main monitor, which attracted a lot of gasps as the mobile suit's equipment registered.

"What the hell are they thinking?! They are equipped with heavy artillery that is used to take down bases. Are they planning on using that here," Mu said when enraged at the sight before him, while Brian only gritted his teeth in anger. Suddenly a blast on the main screen drew their attention away from the heavily outfitted GINNs.

"Four more GINNs are approaching from the Tanabar District ma'am. Wait one of them is a custom unit," the sensor officer reported with a frown not knowing the ace color schemes that ZAFT aces had on their custom GINNs. Brian turned to look, since he was a former ZAFT pilot after all.

"Damn! That is Miguel Aiman, the Magic Bullet of Dusk. I flew with him before, but luckily for us he is not that good as some aces like Rau himself or Andrew Waltfield," Brian said with a grunt, while it was Mu's turn to grit his teeth for he had fought the Bullet once.

"This is going to a bit difficult ma'am," Mu reported with a sigh and Murrue only nodded before turning her attention to the main view-port once more. It was defiantly going to be a difficult battle ahead and it was only the start of an even larger battle, one that is for pure survival.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_**-o-END-o-  
**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Post-Chapter Notes: (Chapter Edited on 10/9/2012) **

Alright here is the new version of Phase Four and nothing changes all that much in this chapter besides removing the references to the _Odin_ and Sergeant Vega heading back to get the body of Lord Hamura. We also have another large container that has been found, and I am sure some people would be surprised on what is inside this one.

Anyhow time for the omake and I hope everyone enjoyed this new version of the chapter. Till next time folks.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
**Omake 0****5****: A Golden Opportunity  
**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the Battle for Heliopolis raged on throughout the colony both outside and inside the colony proper the battle continued. The defending Orb Forces where outmatched and outgunned by the superior ZAFT attackers. However that was about to change as a pair of ZAFT GINNs advanced ruthlessly on a group of Orb Tanks and other light armor vehicles defending a section of the colony's Factory District. Suddenly one of the GINNs exploded as a green beam of light pierced into the torso section of the mobile suit exploding the battery and taking the rest of the mobile suit with it along with its pilot. Its partner turned to look at the remains of the other GINN in surprise before turning his machine to find the attacker. The red mono-eye of the GINN flashed back and forth searching around the area. Finally the mono-eye stilled as it centered on a single Mobile Suit standing defiantly in front of the factory district with a rifle raised towards the GINN. The other mobile suit looked remarkably like the other machines that had been produced in the colony for the Earth Alliance Forces; however that is the only similarity for it was painted in gold, white and had a black torso. Its v-shaped communication antenna was painted in gold as well. This is the MBF-P01 Astray Gold Frame the first mobile suit built to defend Orb, and it was quite a sight to the poor unfortunate pilot in the GINN. For as he tried to shift his aim from the Tanks and Light Armor to the Mobile Suit it fired once more destroying the second GINN just as quickly as the first one. With both enemies down the Gold Frame turned to look towards the Orb Tanks and Light Armor. With a click the mobile suit's loudspeakers turned on.

"Orb Armored Forces this Major Brian Carter of the Orb Home Defense Forces, authorization code One-Six-Bravo-Three-Charlie-Niner. You are now under my command let's get started kicking ZAFT out of this colony," the pilot ordered motioning towards the raising smoke from the rest of the factory district and the colony itself. The gathered armored forces spent a brief moment recovering from the shock before they responded.

"Understood Major Carter, I would ask where the hell that Mobile Suit came from but we are standing by to support you if needed," the ranking officer of the gathered Tanks and Light Armor Vehicles. With that out of the way the group as a whole started to move forward towards the center of the colony and towards the fighting itself. ZAFT was not going to enjoy the experience, not at all.

-o-**End**-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well here is the next Omake, and like the previous one this is a What If story. Basically I always wondered why in the world Gina ran like a little coward instead of using the Gold Frame to help defend the colony. Maybe he thought it was already lost or something similar to that. Therefore I wondered what would happen if someone else took the Gold Frame and used it to push back ZAFT from the colony. Now in this piece it is Brian Carter and to make it work he was not in G-Weapon Factory Area with Murrue, instead he was inspecting the Frame Astrays and preparing them for further testing on the Orb mainland. Hence when the battle started he would take the Gold Frame out to battle and defend the colony. The reasoning for him taking the Gold Frame instead of the Blue or Red Frames is pretty easy. According to the Manga Gold Frame was the only one with a Coordinator OS at the time. Since Brian is a Coordinator he took the Gold Frame not to mention Blue Frame would always be Gai's machine in my head, and Red Frame shall always be Lowe's for the same reason.

Anyways thanks for reading and I shall see you all in the next chapter. Till then Ciao!


	6. Phase Five: Murphy the Bastard!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime series known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED or its Manga side story Mobile Suit Gundam ASTRAY nor do I own anything from the SEED MSV that I may include in this Fanfiction.. I only own my own characters and mecha that I have created for the purpose of this story. At least all but the Character of Brian Carter for he is owned by my old friend RX-79(BC) and is not owned in any part by yours truly.**

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU: Angelic Dawn

A Gundam SEED AU Novella

Part One of the Angelic Saga Series

Written by: William R. Woods

Aka"Deathzealot"

Co-Written by: Seth Klein

aka"Persistent Dreamer"

Nageki No Roserio by Masaaki Endoh

**Phase Five: Murphy the Bastard! **

_No one really knows what is feels like to be in one of those Colony Shelters during a major battle, unless you were in one of the damn things during the Heliopolis Colony Collapse. To us in the shelters it sounded and felt like the end of the world. I do not say this lightly; it did actually feel like something out of an old sci-fi movie. With all the crashing, gunfire, and explosions it sounded like the wings of Armageddon were upon us. Let me tell you I for one would never set foot in another shelter again, I would rather die instead. That is how bad it was in those damn things. Especially since a few of the shelters where heavily damaged in the aftermath of the Collapse I was lucky that my shelter was not among them…_

_- From an Interview of Flay Allster  
Taken from the book, The True Story of the Heliopolis Collapse  
Published on April 7, CE73_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Airspace  
Above Tanabarra District Park  
Heliopolis Colony  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The battle in the colony began between the _Archangel_ and the small unit of ZAFT mobile suits. As the group of GINNs approached the ship the _Archangel_ launched both the Strike and Vanguard mobile suits. The Strike was equipped with the Sword Striker pack, while the Vanguard was equipped with its newly retrieved weapons. Its pilot Lord Kira Yamato eyed the weapon displays and found himself impressed with the capabilities of the default weapons on the MS he now piloted. On the bridge of the _Archangel _itself the crew prepared themselves for the combat ahead.

"Link laser designator with Gottfrieds and fire at will," Captain Murrue Ramius ordered from her command chair. Down in the CIC, the combat coordinator one Ensign Natarle Badgiruel repeated her order before turning to look at the weapon officers.

"Do not fire on the ground or the shaft. We cannot afford to damage the colony anymore then we have to, understood?" the young black haired officer ordered the two other officers who nodded at her order before giving orders of their own to their instruments and then to the men manning the weapons themselves. Outside the two large beam cannons sitting on top of the arms of the ship opened fire with its first shot in anger on the approaching enemy mobile suits, who in question only evaded the shots.

"Load Korinthos and Sledgehammer missiles in the stern missile tubes, load Wombats into the superstructure tubes, and prepare to fire them at my command. Set the Igelstellugs to point defense as well," Natarle continued keeping an eye on her screens showing the approaching GINNs.

"Ma'am, three of the GINNs have broken off from the others and are now engaging both Strike and the Vanguard. The custom unit is breaking off as well," the Radar Intercept Officer reported with a curse.

"Uh oh, those units looked to be equipped with Heavy Ion Cannons. I do not know if Phase Shift would hold against those things Captain," reported one of the acting weapon's officers. In her chair Captain Ramius also saw the same thing and came to same conclusion.

"Understood, Major Carter please informs the pilots of this development at once," she ordered looking down into the CIC at the acting Parasite Operator Major Brian Carter, who only nodded before relaying the information. As he did the four remaining GINNs launched their first missiles at them.

"Evade starboard forty degree. Full Speed!" the captain snapped out to the two officers sitting at the helm and station. Both Chief Petty Officer Arnold Neumann on the helm and Lieutenant Mu La Flagga who was temporally acting as assistant helm officer complied with her order sending the large ship in a direction to avoid the missiles, as the Igelstellug CIWs weapons opened up taking out the enemy missiles before they could reach the ship. On the other side of the ship the other two GINNs fired their missiles as well; one was destroyed by a direct beam shot from one of the Gottfrieds before he could fire, but the other GINN managed to get off his missiles at the ship. Like earlier with the first missiles the CIWs cannons shot down these missiles before they could even reach the ship. Round One went to the _Archangel_ and her crew as both sides took a brief step back to take a breath.

Though there was another front in this battle, one fought between three more GINNs and the two deployed Mobile Suits of the _Archangel_, the Strike and the Vanguard. Now normally three GINNs are nothing against the two powerful mobile suits. However the GINNs taken out earlier by Lord Kira during the attack on the colony had been surprised and unprepared for fighting enemy mobile suits. Now all three enemy pilots were now prepared to fight them. Having been equipped with the weapon configuration known as Configuration C, which was usually used to assault enemy ships and to support the heavier Configuration D equipped units if needed. Now with the Ion Cannon that is the main piece of the configuration would be more than a match against the Phase Shift Armor of the Strike. Something else was going against the two G-Weapons and that was that both pilots were quite inexperienced with their machines while their counterparts where quite the opposite. Luckily for the two young pilots the power of their respective mobile suits and their almost super-human reflexes counteracted their experience. Even with that in mind the two were going to have a hard time against the enemy.

"Fiona, Lord Kira! Watch out for those GINNs, they are all equipped with Ion Cannons. I don't think Strike's Phase Shift will help you against them, while the Vanguard just has standard armor so don't get cocky," the parasite controller Major Brian Carter warned the two pilots, reminding Kira that his machine was not equipped with Phase Shift, instead the Vanguard had standard armor similar to the GINNs.

"Damn! Alright thanks for the warning Brian," the pilot of the Strike, Fiona Alexander, answered with a frown as she approached the enemy units.

"Yes thanks for the warning Major," the Vanguard's pilot, Lord Kira Yamato, answered with a grim frown on his face as he too approached the enemy. Both pilots knew that they were inexperienced in contrast to their opponents and that this was going to be a tough battle but they had little choice, for they were trying to protect their friends and the few innocent civilians on board the ship. Therefore nothing was going to stop them for this self-appointed mission.

"Kira let's just try to avoid their shots, I for one do not want to find out the hard way if that is true," Fiona said just as the enemy opened fire, both pilots sent their units in downward spiral away from the shots. However the shots did hit a part of the colony shaft, which made both pilots flinch.

"Okay new plan is in order. If they keep that up and we evade their shots we may not have a home left after this," Fiona mentioned with a curse as she dodged once more barely able to evade it in time. This shot hit the ground taking out a few houses.

"Damn! Time to stop being defense and go for offense," Kira mentioned as he charged one of the GINNs who calmly fired his Ion Cannon right at him. Gritting his teeth Kira brought one of his forearm mounted shields up to intercept the shot, which hit the shield harmlessly.

"I guess the Anti-Beam coating on our shields works just as well against Ion Cannon blasts as beam weapon shots," Fiona mentioned firing on one of the GINNs, an orange colored custom unit who only evaded her shot and returned the favor. Gritting her teeth Fiona dodged it, but like the first shot it hit the shaft. Though unlike that shot this one hit one of the supporting cables destroying it completely. That part of the shaft was now hanging by only one cable. Cursing, Kira kept charging at the GINN reasonable who only boosted away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another GINN taking a bead on him with his cannon. Acting on pure instinct, he fired the small head-mounted CIWS Guns at the other mobile suit. These small guns were not powerful enough to do anything but scratch the paint on the enemy machine, but that only gave Kira enough time to bring out and fire his beam rifle twice at the enemy GINN. One of the beam shots struck the GINN's left leg destroying and throwing the machine off, while the final shot cored through the upper right torso missing the machine's battery by centimeters. The GINN fell towards the ground smoking out of the fight, while Kira turned his attention towards the remaining two active GINNs.

"Nice shot Kira! Now that evens the odds a bit," Fiona mentioned a grin at him, Kira only nodded knowing that he just took another human life, but he had no choice in the matter. Though the two remaining GINNs where not about to cut and run as they kept on attacking. Cursing both pilots evaded their shots which hit the last remaining support cable of the shaft's sections sending it to the ground. Kira returned fire with the beam rifle but once again the speedy orange custom unit evaded the shots.

"Damn that orange one is pretty fast," Kira said with a gritted curse dodging yet another shot from the ion canon which only hit some open ground. Fiona meanwhile was taking on the other unit whose pilot was equally good as the pilot of the orange unit. Cursing Kira renewed his attack on the ace unit, but a large explosion attracted his attention to look over at the _Archangel_ who had just taken another of the attacking GINNs. However, they destroyed it pretty close to the remaining portions of the shaft and the resulting explosion took out another portion of the shaft. Cursing up a storm, Kira did not see the other mobile suit closing in on him.

Back on the bridge of the _Archangel_ gasps sounded all over the bridge at their latest shot destroyed a GINN, whose dying explosion took out another section of the shaft, sending to the ground in flames. If this kept up the colony would be destroyed.

"Oh shit!" the weapons officer cursed as he saw what his shot did to the colony as the others gasp in surprised. Murrue stood up from her chair in shock as the section of the shaft fell to the ground before turning to look at the CIC.

"Please be more careful we cannot afford to damage the colony anymore," Murrue said in a strained voice, Mu nodded with gritted teeth.

"Rau you bastard! The next time we meet, I am so going to kick your ass," Mu mentioned with a snarl as he sent ship away from the main walls of the colony and turned towards one of the two remaining GINNs who fired his leg missiles at the ship, which slip through the CIWS fire this time and slammed into the hull shaking them all in their seats. However the heavy armor of the ship shrugged the shot off as if it was nothing. The bridge crew had tensed at the hit but soon breathed a sigh of relief before returning to their duties. Murrue now sitting back in her command chair turned to look down at Brian who was watching his screen with baited breath.

"Major, how are the Vanguard and Strike doing against those GINNs?" she asked with a frown since she could not really see them from where she was sitting. Brian managed to tear his eyes away from the screen to look up at her.

"Well ma'am they managed to destroy one GINN but the other two are giving them some difficulties, and those Ion Cannons are doing far more damage to the colony then we are," he reported before turning back to his screens. While the battle continued on as the enemy GINN came around for another attack on the ship dragging the crew's attention towards it

In the air the GINN rushing towards the distracted Vanguard managed to fire his cannon at the surprised Kira who tried to evade but the shot hit it anyways. Luckily though the Vanguard did manage to survive it but both GINNs and Fiona thought he was dead thanks to the large globe of white light that surrounded the Vanguard. However like a phoenix out of the ashes the Vanguard dashed through towards the other GINN its armor red from the Ion cannon strike and took a large swipe at it which it barely managed to evade in time. Sighing in relief that he was alive, Kira took a look at a side-monitor which displayed the specs of the Vanguard and in particular the entry on the machine's armor. He was mentally thanking the designers of the mobile suit that had the Vanguard equipped the machine with an inner layer of anti-beam coated armor that he didn't know about.

"Thank god you are alright Kira. I thought you were dead," Fiona said nearly in tears as she continued to fight with the Orange Custom Unit. Kira turned to look at her with a weak smile on his face.

"Yeah I am alive, thank god for anti-beam coating, but I not going to be doing that anytime soon," he said turning back to his own opponent and promised himself that he would not get distracted again. So the battle went on between the four mobile suits, while the _Archangel_ continued to try to take on the last attacking GINN.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Flag Bridge  
ADS Langley  
Lagrange Three  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the tiny flag bridge of the _Albatross _Class Mobile Cruiser _Langley _of the Altairan Self-Defense Forces Third Fleet the commander of the Fleet one Rear Admiral Charles Jacques looked out the front view port at the debris filled area around his fleet. The former Captain in the Federal Space Forces looked calm as the fleet continued on its course towards the Heliopolis Colony. He like the rest of his men spread out through the twelve other _Albatross _Class cruisers in the fleet were eager to arrive at the colony for some rest and relaxation would be good, not mention seeing his girlfriend again who lived on the colony with her family. Hopefully he could convince her this time to move to Altair, granted he liked Heliopolis but he would love to have her with him and his family especially since he had a surprise for her. He chuckled briefly as he patted one of the pockets of his uniform pants with a silly grin before turning his attention back to the view port. However he was jolted from his thoughts when alarms started to go over in the flag bridge making turn away from the view in surprise to look over at his flag staff.

"What is going on?" he asked as he started to head for his command chair, he was stopped by his staff's communication officer as she looked up with a grim face.

"Admiral! It appears that one of the Guardians off the _Eagle _has reported that Heliopolis is under attack!" she reported naming one of other _Albatross _Class ships in the fleet and making the others in the flag bridge look at her in shock while Admiral Jacques blinked before growling in anger.

"Do we know who it is?" he asked with angry glare on his face. The woman only shook held out a single finger in the age old gesture as she hunkered down to listen to her headset for a few moments before she cursed and looked up at him.

"It's a ZAFT fleet Admiral!" she reported making the Admiral look both shocked and angry at the same time.

"Get me a line to the rest of the fleet," he ordered the communication officer who nodded before entering a few commands into her station before looking back up at him with a nod.

"Attention all ships in Third Fleet! I am sure you now know that a ZAFT Fleet is currently attacking Heliopolis, and I am not about to let them get away with it therefore all ships full speed towards Heliopolis," he ordered with an angry snarl making the others on the flag bridge nod in agreement with their admiral. With a final click the line closed as the normal hum of the engine started to increase in pitch as the flagship itself started to speed up. That done he turned to the communication officer once more.

"The _Barachiel _should still be in range. Get me a line to them," he ordered as the thirteen Altairan Ships started to rush towards the besieged colony.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Airspace  
Above Tanabarra District Park  
Heliopolis Colony  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Up in the air Fiona was really starting get tired of the guy she was fighting since he was fast, and used his Ion Canon frequently which hit a house or something else on the ground when she dodged it. As she kept fighting him she tried to come with a plan to destroy him when she suddenly got a brilliant idea, making her grin. With a shake of her head she turned to look at the communication window displaying Kira.

"Kira I got an idea to take this guy down, but please don't panic when I do this. Okay?" she asked him with a begging expression on her face. Confused Kira only nodded at her before turning his attention back to his own battle. Sighing Fiona turned off the radio before getting prepared to make her move and when her enemy fired the Ion canon again she acted as if she was going to dodge but didn't letting the beam hit her shaking her in the seat. Just like when the Vanguard was hit, the Ranger made it through and when she was sure that the glare from the hit covered her Fiona boosted up out of the white glare from the Ion Cannon shot. To save power she briefly switched off the Phase Shift, knowing it was a risk but she had no choice since she just lost a lot of power from stopping that shot. Holding her breath as the glare cleared to show the GINN still aiming the Ion Cannon at where she had been but it soon lowered a bit as the glare cleared. She grinned wolfishly when she saw it and advanced the Strike back down towards the GINN. As she did she brought the Sword Strike's "Schwert Gewehr" up and swung it down at the surprised enemy GINN. The enemy machine ended up literally being cut in half by the large sword, before it exploded throwing the Strike away. Blinking Fiona sighed before turning the Phase Shift armor back on. Fiona then turned her attention to lone GINN left who was now facing against both of the G-Weapons alone.

"Fiona that was very sneaky and underhanded but I liked it. That reason why I did not say anything was you warned me, but don't do that to me again. I don't think my heart can take it," Kira said with a small grin on his face, once she turned the radio back on.

"Yeah well, now we are even my love. Though we still have this guy, should we double team him or just go at him one at a time?" Fiona asked looking at the enemy GINN and felt some sympathy towards the pilot but quickly shook it off before anything else happened. However before Kira could even answer her a large explosion happened behind them making both of them to turn briefly to look behind them. What they saw was that the _Archangel_ had finally destroyed the last two GINNs, but the missiles on their arm mounted launchers launched prematurely and headed right for the central shaft. Another explosion later and the shaft was now gone, destroyed by the missiles. Both teens watched in horror as the shaft was destroyed and with nothing holding it together any longer the colony started to break apart around them.

"Oh shit! This is not good!" Fiona cried out in horror as she watched the colony started to break apart beneath them, the sole surviving GINN had long retreated away from two of them. Cursing again she tried to get back to ship but both her and Kira were sucked out of the colony by the escaping air pressure screaming all the way.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**  
-o-END-o-  
**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Post-Chapter Notes: (Chapter Edited on 10/9/2012)**

Here is the new version of Phase Five, and we get some changes including all of the _Odin _scenes removed and a new scene showing the POV of the Altairan Third Fleet. I think that scene is a bit weak, but it shows that Heliopolis has some reinforcements now in route. We also get to see who is in command and it happens to be our old friend Charles Jacques first introduced in the Opening Phase.

That said, with this chapter finished that is the last of the already posted chapters therefore I am going to keep writing and hopefully I don't have to do this again. With that said I need to get back to work. Enjoy the Omake!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
**Omake 05: The Mistake  
**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the PLANT colony known as Aprilius One, the PLANT Supreme Council was in an emergency session over the collapse of the neutral colony Heliopolis, which happened while a ZAFT Team attacked said colony. The session was in full swing and Commander Le Creuset the commander of the mentioned team just sat down after delivering his report on the Colony Collapse. As he did so the doors to the council chambers were violently thrown open surprising the gathered council and the handful of ZAFT officers in the chambers. A single man walked through the opened doors with an angry scowl on his face, while a few ZAFT officers followed the single man in with shocked looks on their faces.

"Ambassador Attha-Sorian what is the meaning of this intrusion?" Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne asked with a frown on his face. The intruder one Ambassador Russell Attha-Sorian, Ambassador of the United Emirate of Orb to the PLANTs, only glared at the other man before angrily stalking up to the council table.

"The problem Mister Chairman is that I just received news that ZAFT attacked and destroyed Heliopolis," the Ambassador angrily stated with an angry glare at the gathered council.

"Yes we just received a report from Commander Le Creuset here about the battle. He says that Heliopolis was producing new prototype mobile suits for the Earth Alliance and was destroyed as a result of Alliance forces defending the said prototype mobile suits," the Chairman responded with another frown watching the Ambassador for any reaction at the news. However the Ambassador didn't even react and just turned to glare at the seated ZAFT commander who was watching the argument with interest. After a while glaring at the man, the Orb native turned back to address the council.

"Forgive for my language here Chairman, but that is bullshit. Yes I admit Morgenroete was producing Mobile Suits for the Alliance, but that is no reason for ZAFT forces to attack the colony. For those mobile suits could have been built to defend Orb and Heliopolis. Anyways I am not here to get an agreement over what happened, I am here to deliver my government response to your attack on the colony, but before my statement I would like to turn over evidence that your Commander here did more than just attack the colony to either destroy or capture the Alliance prototypes," the Ambassador replied with a scowl before briefly calming down and retrieving an envelope from a pocket on his nice three-piece suit and threw down the mentioned envelope in front of the Supreme Chairman.

"That envelope mister Chairman has a series of hard-copy pictures of your attacking GINNs were equipped with Configuration D or the bunker busters and it was not the Alliance forces which started the collapse. It was ZAFT," the Ambassador mentioned waving at the envelope. The gathered council gasped in shock while Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala went white with shock, before going red in anger.

"That is absurd! You stupid Natural, do you really think we will believe that…" Zala started to say angrily but was cut off when Chairman Clyne waved him down angrily as he opened the envelope and retrieved a small stack of pictures. The council went quiet as their Chairman looked through the small stack, and tensed as the usual calm man became angrier with every image. When he was finished, the man calmly set the pictures down in front of him before glaring over at Patrick Zala.

"Well Representative Zala, it looks like the Ambassador is quite correct, these images show Commander Le Creuset's GINNs are indeed equipped with Configuration D weapons. Now I ask why this wasn't part of the Commander's report?" the Supreme Chairman requested with in angry tone. However before anything else could happen the Orb Ambassador cleared his throat making the council look over at him.

"Before anything else happens I would like to go through my prepared statement if I may," he said looking at the Supreme Chairman who only sighed and nodded at the younger man.

"Very well. Supreme Chairman Clyne and honored members of the PLANT Supreme Council, you made a very big mistake attacking Heliopolis, granted like mentioned already we were indeed helping the Earth Forces with producing Mobile Suits. That I admit is true. This was not sanctioned by Lord Emir Attha in any way. In fact it was Lord Seiran and some officials at Morgenroete that had gone through with that deal. When Lord Emir Uzumi found out what happened, he personally removed the Seiran Family from the countries nobility and moved a minor loyal family to replace it. While those Morgenroete officials were brutally fired by the enraged Board of Directors under direction of Lord Emir Uzumi. However even then you had no right to attack the colony, and had no prove that those mobile suits where for the Earth Forces when Commander Le Creuset attacked. In fact they could been built in the name of defending our nation from attack, like one of the two Mobile Suits that fought in defending the colony from ZAFT Forces. Luckily for the PLANTs and ZAFT this attack will not make us join the Earth Alliance. It has just made us very angry at you and your nation. We shall still remain Neutral in this war; however as this attack on our colony shows we are prepared to defend ourselves from any who attack us. That concludes my statement Mister Chairman, and with that I bid you all you a good day," the man said looking around at the gathered council before bowing towards the council and leaving the council room leaving behind a shocked council. After a few moments of shocked silence, Supreme Chairman Clyne looked over at his old friend Patrick Zala.

"You made a very big mistake Patrick. This is a mess we could do without," the man said with a frown before shaking his head with a tired sigh, for it was indeed a big mistake and Chairman Clyne really hoped that it did not have larger consequences.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**-o-Omake End-o-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
